An Officer and a Criminal
by ladymacbetterthanyou
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is an heiress who never made much of a ruckus for anyone, until the night she was brutalized. Natsu Dragneel is a top detective, who's known for going the extra mile for his victims. What will he do when his victim becomes a suspect? M: Some language, dark and adult themes, future lemons or not idk yet A nalu story. tw: rape and blood.
1. Brutalized

I received the call from Captain Scarlet at 4:25 am. A man was brutally murdered, and she wasn't wrong when she said the scene was hard to stomach.

Someone had taken a knife to this man, 27 times. You'd think after the first 3 times, your arm would get tired. Wouldn't it? I started making repetitive stabbing motions with my own hand, and my partner, Fullbuster, gave me that look. That look of idiocy he had graced everyone.

"Why you lookin' at me like that?" I snapped at him, turning my back to the body.

"Yer stabbing the air. It's weird."

I scoffed at him, and turned back to the body leaning over it.

"Who called tus?" I asked my partner. It wasn't he who answered though.

"I did."

"Lisanna? This isn't a sex crime, why'd you call us?"

"Because, this man fits the description of The Magnolia Rapist that's why."

I was stunned. I couldn't tell at first; well I wasn't paying attention, there was too much blood, I was far too focused on that to take notice of the fact she had just pointed out.

"Juvia tried calling Redfox and Marvel, but they didn't answer."

Of course not. Redfox was probably trolling some cop bar and Wendy was still undercover.

"Well tell us what you know."

"Alright well, time of death was around four hours ago. Witnesses say they heard an argument right around then. No one saw anyone leave though, no one saw anything apparently."

I stared at Lisanna incredulously.

"Witnesses heard an argument four hours ago, around the time he died, but it just now got called in?"

"Yeah." She replied so matter of fact it made me grit my teeth.

"Well who called it in!?"

"Anonymous." My eyes glanced at the busty, blue haired woman who seemed to only be speaking to Gray. Even though Gray didn't ask anyone a damn thing. "We don't know who called, it was an anonymous 9-1-1 call. Probably from the killer."

"Though it shouldn't have to be asked, cause of death?"

_Really Gray? Really? _

"Well any one of these stab wounds could have killed him."

_Juvia was making a joke it would appear, and Gray apparently found that funny as he graced her with a smile. The fuck am I working with?_

"but we're thinking it's the one right through the heart." Juvia smiled, quite happily at that. She was definitely as quirky as they come. It must be a homicide thing. You don't deal with what we deal with in homicide, naturally you're bound to be a little too quirky. I honestly felt that she was more fit in the M.E. office with Makarov.

That guy was weird.

And old.

"Alright thanks ladies, do you guys wanna be updated on this case?"

I only asked to be polite.

"Not at all, there's a reason why we don't work with live victims and if he is who we think, you're going to deal with a lot of them."

Homicide made Lisanna heartless it would seem. Whatever I waved them off and watched my partner step forward studying the room.

"Find anything?" I asked picking up a stray blonde hair with some tweezers.

"Hair, lots of hair. Blonde."

"Same."

I looked around the pool of blood and found the bloodied murder weapon.

"Don't think we'll get prints off this Fullbuster, but it won't hurt to try."

"This place is a mess, forensics is going to have a hard time."

We both sighed, if this was the Magnolia Rapist, I wanted to catch the killer and thank the person for taking him off the streets.

We had spent a few hours at the crime scene, before going back to the precinct photos in hand. We had made phone calls to each rape victim, well the ones that were still living anyways, and asked them to come in for another line up.

They had to tell their story again, look at a bunch of similar guys again, and deal with the trauma all over again. It was natural that only a handful wanted to come in.

"Dragneel, run a check on Heartfilia, Lucy."

"The heiress? She's one of the victims isn't she?"

"She's also blonde, and he refused to come in. She has motive, just make sure so we can exclude her."

"She didn't do it."

"Well we won't know unless you do your job now will we?"

"Lots of other women chose not to come in, why here!"

"We're gonna run a check on all of them too, we need to rule out Lucy now though. Or confirm she's the culprit. If this goes on any longer, the press will get a hold of it and her face will be plastered on the news."

"It's pointless, because she didn't do it! There's no way we'd be stupid enough to let it slip out that she's not only a victim, but a suspect. I'm not going to put her through the ringer Gray, I'm not gonna do it!"

I saw red. I slammed my fists against the table hard shaking it. He paid no mind to me though, making more phone calls, ignoring me. Which angered me even more.

"Calm down you pink haired idiot. We can't give someone preferential treatment just because you think they're cute."

I rolled my eyes at him, but sat down anyways. He was right.

I had thought about the heiress for awhile now. She was rather famous, well known, everyone knew of her. She was quiet, beautiful, and never seemed to spend her daddy's money. And heiress famous, for not spending money. I'd never heard of one until her.

She had called me specifically a few weeks ago. Her voice was shaky, and she was very cryptic.

_"Hi...uhm-I-uhm-I need Natsu Dragneel of uhm sex crimes."_

_"Yeah this him."_

_"I-I need you to help me..." _

_I remembered she sounded like she was choking back the tears. Like someone and reached into the pits of her soul and ripped it out_

_"With what ma'am?"_

_"Just please...I'm at the park closest to the Fairy Tail shopping center. Please come and get me."_

_I was confused at the time, but I knew one thing for sure, the fairy tail shopping center is where the rapes were taking place. So naturally Fullbuster and I floored it. Well he floored it, I hung out the window, nauseated the whole time. Motion sickness sure was a bitch. _

_When we had arrived we were in complete shock. _

_"Lu-Lucy Heartfilia?" I stammered, Magnolia's local celebrity._

_She shushed us. She was a tremendous mess. Her hair was knotted, matted, the edges a dark, matted, sort of crimson hue. Her very expensive dress had been ripped up the side, there was blood ripping down her inner thighs. Her finger nails had been broken, and were too covered with blood. The woman had been ravaged._

_"Don't tell anyone, just take me quietly."_

_"Miss Heartfilia." Gray whispered to her, eyes wider than mine. "We have to take you to the hospital."_

_"No!" It was one of those hushed yells. Like a loud whisper. She was trying to stay quiet, but it didn't work, and it was cracked, and choked, and she was just a mess. _

_"IF you take me to the hospital, everyone will know, my father will know, just please let me file a police report and be on my way okay."_

_"But Miss Heartfilia-"_

_"Stop Gray. We can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do, that's the last thing we should do." _

_He glared at me, having every right too. We couldn't help her without DNA, and somehow I'd convince her to do the rape kit, but until then we just needed her in the car. _

_And it looked as if my words had helped her, because she climbed in the car, trembling. _

_When we had gotten to the precinct she kept her face hidden from everyone. _

_"Where do I start?"_

_She almost sobbed it was heartbreaking._

_"The beginning." Gray answered back trying hard to be soft and understanding._

_She chewed on her lip, I could see the tears forming._

_"Can't I just give you his description?"_

_"Miss Heartfilia, we can't catch him, if we don't know what he did." I looked her dead in the eyes as I said this. Those sad, cloudy, chocolate eyes._

_"I was walking through the shopping center, getting some breathing room from my father. I hade made it too the park and took a seat on that..seating thing that uhm metal-I can't find the word."_

_"Bench." I tried to help._

_"Yeah and he just came out of nowhere. I hadn't even heard him. He wrapped his hand around my mouth. It reeked of alcohol and old spice. Her pulled me back into the park, holding a knife to my neck. I tried to get away, I tried so hard.."_

_She was sobbing now. Gray and I both rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. You can't comfort this though, and it only becomes disheartening the more and more you tried._

_"Miss Heartfilia.." I tried to sound as somber as possible. "Did he use protection."_

_Her sobs stopped, and I swore I Was going to get smacked. Her face faltered though and she shook her head._

_"Okay, I know you don't want to, but it would be really helpful if you went to the hospital."_

_"But the whole world will-"_

_"Hey, we won't say anything unless you ask us too. You're an adult, your father doesn't have to know."_

_I didn't know if she was an adult or not actually. I knew she was at least 17, maybe 18. At least if she was 18 I was telling the truth._

_She looked with those wide eyes and agreed._

_We got everything else we needed at the hospital. It was really hard though to watch her being photographed over and over again as she fought so hard not to cry. _

You could say that woman left a lasting impression on me. I wanted so badly to help her, and I had no answers to give. It had been weeks and I had nothing for her. She was so distraught whenever she came in, she was so angry that nothing was being done. I hated myself for it, of all the victims that never got their day in court, that never got their answers, I knew she was going to stick to me the most.

So I so badly now more than ever wanted to catch this guy.

He was elusive though, we couldn't find him, he either used protection and was clean about what he was doing, or he picked on prostitutes, making it that much harder. Lucy Heartfilia was brutalized though. We didn't know why? Even the women he had killed, hadn't been brutalized the way she was.

And Gray was right, she had all the motive in the world. She was in the system, so the next step was run the hair, and give her a call. So that's what I did.

I tapped my fingers nervously, waiting for her to pick up the phone. I hated calling her. I just wanted to give her good news and I never had any.

"Hello?"

"Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yes, Detective Dragneel it's Lucy." I could hear the softness in her voice twinge when she said my name.

"Hi I have questions that I gotta ask ya."

"If it's about the case than I already told your partner that I wouldn't-"

"I know, I know it's not that. Can I ask why you won't come in though?"

"I don't wanna see his face." Her voice was shaky like it was the night she called him the first time. It was shaky like the night she came barreling in the precinct, demanding answers I couldn't give her. It was shaky like every other time I spoke to her.

"That's fair. Can you come in please, so we can talk."

"Why?"

"To rule you out as a suspect, in a murder-"

"I'm a victim."

"I know Miss Heartfilia, but we have to do our jobs."

"Okay well you can call my lawyer then. I believe I left you her card the last time I was there." And then she hung up.

Yeah so that was suspicious I can admit, but I'd be angry too. If I was accused of murder after just being brutally victimized weeks earlier, I'd be livid.

"Well Gray, it looks like all we can do is wait for the girls to pick him out, and the dna tests to come back."

"You're going to run Lucy's first right?"

God he pissed me off so much. That sweet little blonde girl was a victim.

"I'm about to." I punched my fist into the wall, walking towards the lab. I should have been happier, this rapist was off the streets, if it was him anyways. I should have been happier, but Gray's words still rang in my ear. Was the heiress really capable of this?

********** Just some FYI before anyone gets all "oh no love triangle" because they saw Lisanna don't worry there's no love triangles at all in this story it's all Nalu with some hint of GaLe and gruvia

Some characters may be a bit ooc; sorry about that.


	2. Ribbons and bloodlines

Chapter 2: Ribbons and bloodlines

"Natsu Dragneel!"

_Who the hell was that?_

"Natsu! Dragneel!"

_Why the hell was she in my precinct yelling my name._

I looked from beyond my desk and saw a small blue haired woman, in a yellow dress, yelling for me. Why me? What the hell did I do?

"You!" She poked a finger into Redfox's chest. Oh well this should be interesting.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?"

He just sat there, staring at her. He's such a mouthy person, and he wasn't saying anything to her. What the hell was going on this morning?

"I asked you a question!"

_I wonder if he's contemplating murdering her in the middle of the precinct._

"I ain't him." He growled at her, standing tall. She didn't budge though she just kept her glare strong.

"Oh then where is he?"

"Ya know why don't you read the name plates on our desk, shrimp."

I watched the eyes bulge from her head, I watched as the cogs in her head turned violently, steam puffing fro her ears. Well maybe not steam, but I was sure it existed.

Shit she was scary. And her eyes wandered right over to my name plate. I did not want to deal with this not right now.

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes, loud woman storming around my precinct?"

Gray chuckled in the background, keeping his eyes glued on the conversation that was about to happen. Why? For what reason? asshole.

"I represent Lucy Heartfilia and from now on any questions you have you direct to me."

I looked at her like she was psychotic. I dug through my desk, and found her card. "Levy? Levy McGarden?"

"Yes that's my name."

"Okay wait, there's no way you have to be at least-"

"-15"

_Why Gajeel? Why? Why? Why?_

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry shrimp,"

"Anyways, you have my card and if you need to speak to Miss Heartfilia you will not do so without me -"

"Levy!"

_That voice_

"Levy stop!"

_She was here_

"You're making a scene."

_She was here, again._

She had stopped and looked at both Gray and I. It was different looks. She looked as if she was going to stick her hands straight into his chest and rip out his heart. Possibly eat it at that, it was terrifying. Then she looked at me.

Why was she so sad when she looked at me? Do I make her sad? Is it because I constantly disappointed her with her case?

She had this really pretty red ribbon tying her hair back. She probably didn't think it was pretty, it was clearly something to wear to keep her hair back. It wasn't glamorous, it was red, plain and simple. It went well with her bright red shorts, and her thigh high boots. Thigh high boots? That's interesting. Why wear thigh high boots and shorts? Why not just pants? Well pants wouldn't look as good.

She keeps staring at me for some reason. And there seems to be silence. Is there silence? Maybe I'm just tuning them all out. Why won't she take those disheartening eyes off of me. I get it I failed you, I feel shitty about, don't rub it in with those mesmerizing eyes.

_Why won't you look away!?_

"Natsu!"

I fell out of my chair at Gray's yell, which was completely uncalled for I might add.

"Oi! Really Fullbuster!" I stood up, ready to beat the actual shit out of him.

"Sit down dumbass, you were staring it was creepy!"

_I was not staring._

"I was not staring."

"You definitely were."

I tossed myself out of my chair, and gripped Gray by his shirt.

"Uhm...stop it."

It was that voice again and I stopped to look at her.

"Just please, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my lawyer's abrupt arrival. And if you have any questions I'm ready to talk."

Well that was a switch from earlier this morning. It would be helpful though. It would just be hard, since DNA wasn't back. Damn DNA takes too fucking long.

I don't believe she's guilty though, I know she didn't do it. And the other women hadn't even shown up to pick him out. So, she was a suspect based on assumption, which really doesn't mean anything.

Even if Gray coaxed a confession out of her, it wouldn't stand and I know she didn't do it anyways.

"Alright, let's go." Gray led the way, Lucy and Levy following and me behind them. I could hear their tiny whispers to each other.

Levy would say 'don't speak.'

and Lucy would say 'I have nothing to hide.'

I was half surprised that Gray didn't hear it, but my hearing has always been pretty well. Besides, this was normal lawyer talk, why they whispered normal lawyer talk was beyond me.

When we entered the interrogation room, we usually had our roles in tact. Gray was good cop I was bad cop. You had to know how to play your suspect, get them to think you're on their side, so they would confide in you.

This was different though. Lucy Heartfilia was not a killer, there was no way she could be. I've been doing this for a long time, I know what a killer looks like, I know what a killer is. Lucy was not one of them

"So Lucy." I started this one. I wanted her to be comfortable, and the way Gray seemed to believe that this was needed, I knew he wouldn't be what she needed...at all. "We just want to know where you were this morning around 12:30."

"Why?"

"Well Miss McGarden, we believe that the Magnolia rapist was murdered last night."

Lucy tried not too flinch, but I noticed it. The subtle movements of her eyes, the way her brows seemed to perch just a bit, her lips pulling in just a bit.

"And we need to exclude the victims so they're not subjected to any more trauma."

Lucy heard my words I could see it in the way her eyes lit up. The first time they had lit up since she met me.

Levy on the other hand was not having it.

"Unless you have actual proof that would concern my client, there is no need for this discussion."

"We're running the DNA right now."

I stared at Gray when he said that, why would he say that? Why would he let our victim know we already consider her a suspect. Well _he_ does.

"That's fine. When you get it back, and it's not hers, we'll accept your apology."

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and led her out of the room, and through the precinct. She stopped to glare at Gajeel who was just minding his own business.

I watched them both though. I watched them leave. I could see it, Lucy looked at me again, that gaze she always gave me. Was there something she actually wanted to say?

"Ugh."

And there's Gray breaking my concentration, causing me to turn my head.

"We need that DNA back now."

I nodded, because I did agree, the minute we cleared her, we could move on, and my mind would stop running in circles about that broken girl.

"Fullbuster, Dragneel."

Oh god it was captain Scarlet.

"Any news on our John Doe?"

"We were about to go to the M.E. to get more information and put a rush on the DNA."

"Alright. Keep me updated. Just tread lightly, if he is who you think, one of our victims is more than just an heiress which I know you know how to handle."

I glared at Gray, as he seemed to be handling it terribly.

I was standing next to gray in the M.E. office, looking over the dead body. Without all that blood, it was even more disturbing. Like a man just had holes in him.

"Well Makarov can you tell us who this guy is?" I asked hoping it was the Magnolia rapist, hoping he was gone for good.

He sighed though. Oh no why did he sigh.

"He's not the Magnolia rapist."

Our faces both fell, how could that be, he looked just like the description. The women would be here soon to finger this guy and it wasn't him?

"He does share 50% of his DNA with the Magnolia rapist though."

"Wait minute"

_Gray don't ask a stupid question._

"They're brothers?"

_And you asked a stupid question._

"Yep."

I couldn't believe it. This should mean that Lucy was ruled out right? This also meant that the Magnolia rapist was still out there. I'd have to give her bad news, again.

"We need a rush on the DNA from the scene last night."

"Okay, but this case will probably get transferred to homicide."

We both sighed at that. It sucked working on a case, and it being ripped from you. If he wasn't the guy though, then we still had a plethora of open rape cases we needed to work on.

"Alright, thanks Gramps."

He scowled at me before we walked out and we headed back upstairs. What the hell did this all mean?

Gray and I had decided to go back to the crime scene, look over it again, see if there was anything we missed.

"There was no sign of forced entry, which either means he knew his killer, or was an idiot and didn't lock the door."

"You really shouldn't speak ill of the dead Gray."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"So the killer walks in the door." And Gray mimicked this as I sat on the couch, sitting outward, as if I were the victim.

"And he's like Oh hey oh I'm the killer grr."

"Well Gray I'm sure he didn't outright say 'im the killer grr.'"

"Whatever. He walks in, which upsets the victim clearly, because the victim was standing here."

"Yeah and there were clear signs of a struggle. It looks as if they started fighting here, knocking over the tall lamp and pushing back the tv."

"And then it moved over here, knocking over the coffee table, the end table and the little lamp."

"They ran into the kitchen it looks like, the chairs are knocked over, and someone grabbed a knife. The killer."

I looked at Gray, pointing to the knife holder, missing one lonely knife. I then looked around the home for a little bit. "I don't think our victim lived here. There are no pictures on the wall, it's unusually clean, a man doesn't keep anything this clean. This is the most monotone house I've ever been in."

Gray stared at me a little longer, before pulling his eyes back and glancing around the scene. I could tell he agreed even if he refused to admit it.

"Maybe our Victim climbed on in, and the owner came home, there was a fight and he died."

"Yeah, maybe, but Gray, he was stabbed 27 times. That's beyond self defense. That's anger."

I grunted, this would easier if we had actual witnesses, and not just two people who saw someone go somewhere.

My phone rang disrupting whatever thought I had, though it was going nowhere.

"Dragneel."

"Natsu you and Fullbuster get back here now!"

_Why was captain Scarlet always so intense?_

"What's going on?"

"DNA came back. You're gonna wanna see this."

Back at the precinct I could barely focus as I was still nauseated from Gray's erratic driving. Gajeel called us over to his desk as soon as we walked in and much to our surprise Wendy was back.

"So John Doe is actually named Terry Johnson. He was out on parole, only been out for about week maybe."

"What was he in for?" I asked the obvious question. Gajeel simply turned the computer screen around.

"He liked to touch little boys." I muttered out loud, my eyes shocked open. "So one brother is a rapist and the other is a pedophile. How in the hell is he out on parole so early? He was only locked up for two years."

"That's what we were trying to figure out. Apparently the judge who sentenced him gave him a light sentence, you'll never believe who it was."

"WHO REDFOX!?" Gray yelled, getting more impatient, than I was.

"Jude Heartfilia."

There was a shocked silence engulfing the precinct.

"And the DNA from the crime scene finally came back. It was definitely Lucy Heartfilia's."

Gray arched a knowing brow at me, but I couldn't understand it. There had to be an explanation.

"So..." I looked down at the ground not knowing how to handle any of this information. "The Magnolia rapist is still out there. He has, well had a brother who was a pedophile. This said pedophile was caught and charged with the rapes of 10 young children, even though 27 of them came forward and Jude Heartfilia, the hardest judge to get by, gave him 2 years prison time and 15 years parole? Oh and Lucy's DNA, his daughter, is all over the place."

"Yes, well mostly."

I looked at Redfox, like I was going to kill him.

"Relax will ya? Her DNA was all over the house, but not on the weapon or the body itself. Well we couldn't get prints off the knife, but the hair wasn't hers. She does share DNA with that person though."

"Okay so she and her father went in there killed him for what he did and left."

_It couldn't be that simple Gray._

"Why would he kill a man he released? Why would Lucy be all over the place, except the actual murder?"

"Maybe it's a bad frame up?" Wendy finally saying something about a case she was just thrust into. Poor thing, just got back from undercover and had to deal with this mess.

"Maybe, because there's only two Heartfilias." I rubbed my head and walked back to my desk.

I looked down and saw an envelope with a red ribbon wrapped around it. It looked like the same red ribbon Lucy had tied around her hair today. The same one that I couldn't take my eyes off of, before my eyes had met hers.

That was such an awkward moment, now that I think about it.

I unwrapped the ribbon and opened it up reading the very well writen note.

She must have taken caligraphy classes, my writing is literal chicken scratch.

_"Detective_

_Meet me at the harbor at Midnight"_

That was it, no signature, no nothing. Was she betting on me knowing this was from her? Or was she planning on shocking me? She knows I'm a detective doesn't she? I pushed my head into the desk. I had so much work that still needed to be done.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, A.D.A. Minerva Orland came powering down the stairs. She was a great A.D.A. even if her right and wrong got mixed up a bit, but she was terrifying.

"Do you guys have any reason to keep this case?" She asked us, staring at all of us with those terrifying eyes.

"Well long story short we think Judge Heartfilia is involved."

"Well then, Scarlet, I suggest you hand this over to homicide then."

"He was a child -"

"I know what he was, but we have pretty bad reputations with judges, lawyers, I.A.B, everyone. We cannot afford to piss off anymore judges, give this to homicide."

"They'll just toss the case aside."

"This is just another loss for us then isn't it Scarlet? Toss this to homicide and go back to the Magnolia Rapist. I know they're connected, but we need him off the streets before we figured out who killed a baby peddler."

I hated how she said that sometimes. She seemed desensitized at times. I knew she wasn't, but damn.

"Dragneel, Fullbuster, Marvel, and Redfox, front and center now."

We all obeyed walking up to Captain Scarlet.

"We will hand this over to homicide, but I want you four to work on this case and the Magnolia Rapist okay. You know how homicide is, I will make sure it's handed to Lisanna and Juvia."

I made a clear face of annoyance. I did not want to work with them.

"They'll work together with you guys they always do."

_Depends on what you mean by work._

"This stays with us okay?"

We nodded and left. I was not prepared for any of this. How the hell were we going to get information when the person we needed information from we couldn't touch?

I wasn't going to ask Lucy, I'm not going to do that again.

I pulled up to the harbor at around midnight, seeing a blonde haired woman, wearing a long, black, peacoat, and a pink ribbon in her hair instead.

I felt myself smile when I saw her. Why was I smiling? What the hell was going on with me?

I pulled out of my car and stood against the hood watching her.

"Why did you ask to meet here?"

"I wanted to talk to you off the record, without cops."

I looked at her, I did not want this to be happening. She was sweet, she was pure, she was innocent, she was a victim. She wouldn't- Gray had to be wrong.

"I didn't kill that man. I know who he is, but I didn't kill him."

That wasn't surprising.

"That's my house. I live there, away from my father. I haven't been home in my manor for about a year now. That's why my DNA is all over the place"

That part I did not know, but it explained a few things.

"Also, I know who the Magnolia Rapist is."

My eyes shot up in absolute shock as I stared at the words flowing from her mouth. The last phrase she didn't say as strongly, there wasn't confidence in her voice like before. Instead it went back to that shaky, soft, tender sound. That broken sound. She finally met my gaze, and that same look graced my face.

"And I think-." Her voice cracked, I could see the tears forming in her eyes, I could see them crashing against her cheeks. She took a few steps forwards, coming to me slowly. She pulled her hands from behind her back, and showed them too me. They glistened a crimson hue, the same hue as the ribbon she left me, I couldn't keep from looking at them. "I think I did something bad."

*******dun dun dun. So what do you guys think? You guys think Lucy killed Terry Johnson? You think it was Jude? Why would Jude? Who was the other person in Lucy's home? IS she telling the truth? Or is she playing a game? muahahaha


	3. A promise that couldn't be kept

Chapter 3: A promise I can't keep

None of this made sense.

Lucy's story didn't add up. She claimed she didn't know the dead man, yet she did. She claimed she was going on a walk to get away from her father, then claimed she owned that small home.

That small home was fifteen miles from where she was attacked so how did she get there? Did she walk? Why would she walk?

My mind was reeling with these thoughts as I stared at those bloodied hands.

I had carefully hovered my hands over hers, keeping them at a small distance. I grazed my fingers up her wrists, making sure to note that her skin was wonderfully soft. My finger tips finally reaching the tips of he sleeves and lifting them upwards.

The marks weren't there, the blood was gone wasn't coming from her, and I let out a sigh of relief.

My eyes reached hers when that meant one thing, it was someone else's.

There was no way she was capable of this. No. Not Lucy Heartfilia. Not the woman with the soft smile as she graciously accepted my apology each time I had to give her terrible news about her case. Not the woman who was at the precinct almost as much as I was, this last month, just wanting some sort of answer. Not the woman who brings me lunch or comes in at 3 am with coffee and a 'thank you'. That woman, was not a killer.

Was she guilty of something? Yes. She's been omitting and I didn't know why, but this wonderful woman was not a killer.

"Please..." She slid her hands up my vest, and over my scarf, clinging to me.

I was stuck, here and in my head.

Her hands then pulled me close to her and dug her head into my chest. I felt my clothes dampen, I heard the muffled cries. I hated that she felt this way. And I hated it even more that there was nothing I could do to help her. "Help me I-I-"

"Miss Heartfilia..." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me, closing any distance there may have been between us. "You can't tell me anything or I'll _have_ to arrest you Please don't make me do that I don't wanna do that."

Her cries halted. God I disappointed her again.

"Call your lawyer and if you have to, _run._"

As a detective I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I didn't really care.

She pulled away from me slightly, her face was still pressed against me. I watched every single move she made. She tip toed in those red, satin heels of her, sliding her right hand gracefully up and around my neck. Her head tilted and she brought her mouth up against up ear. I felt this weird shiver down spine as her breath hit the ridge of my earlobe.

"SPK."

She whispered, brushing her lips against me just slightly. She pulled from me, and looked down at the ground. She was so visibly upset, even if she kept those tears locked away for now.

"You'll find out what you need if you look into 'SPK'."

I pursed my lips and fought my instinct as a detective to interrogate her. I fought my instinct as a man to not catch her lips and take her.

This woman was making me fight every natural instinct I had and I couldn't understand why.

"Miss Heartfilia. How do you know about SPK?"

"You told me not to tell you anything, so I won't, Just please keep that in mind."

Everyone in every precinct knew what SPK were, and exactly how dangerous they were. How did she know about them? I already knew she was in trouble, but this was beyond anything I realized.

"Miss Heartfilia." I realized I hadn't let her go yet, even though she had pulled back only slightly. "I promise you, I will keep you safe from those people."

She had this sort of look of awe. And I'm sure it may have been because of the promise, but maybe it was more than that. She was trying to read me, trying to figure out how I knew about SPK. I'm a detective, how wouldn't I know.

Well I shouldn't think like that, I couldn't read her mind. God wouldn't that make things easier.

She pulled back from me, and continued to give me that same look.

"I'm sorry for bringing this on you Detective."

"Please, it's my job."

I grinned at her and I saw a smile that warmed every fiber of my being.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I stood for a little longer, allowing her to walk away from me. She stopped, momentarily, and stopped to look back at me? I don't know why she did, but I'm glad she did.

I waltzed back to the car and slid into the passenger seat, I stole a glance from Gray, who I could tell wanted to say something.

"What?!"

I shouldn't be so rude, he agreed to come with me, just in case my Dramamine wore off. Which it did by the way.

"You should have brought iher in."

I glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that Natsu, she's been omitting and she was covered in blood. You should have brought her in."

"Well if why didn't you come out and do something about it?"

"Well you two looked so cozy, I didn't want to bother."

So, I hit him.

And he hit me back.

And then there was kind of a big fight between us. We stayed longer than we should have, but I was glad that happened, because we saw her leave.

We saw her leave in a car, that her lawyer was driving. Now, that was interesting.

Gray removed his fist from my face, and I pulled my knee from his stomach.

"What did she say to you?"

"SPK."

"What?"

"She said SPK, to look into them and we'll get our answers apparently."

"How? They don't speak to cops."

"Yeah I know."

I picked up my phone, turning it on. I had left it off on purpose. I didn't wanna be bothered when speaking with her. I looked over at Gray who was mimicking my action.

I didn't know he shut his phone off either. I don't know why he did that either. I could only assume it was for the similar reason. No interruptions while dealing with Lucy Heartfilia.

It was a different though. I knew just wanted Lucy's voice to be the only thing I focused on.

He just wanted to be a good partner.

"I got a voice mail from Captain. Oh god, she sounds pissed."

I looked a Gray with absolute terror, Captain Scarlet was a monster.

"Same." Was all he said. I mean I guess there was no need for more conversation, but what the hell?

We came back to the precinct, and Redfox was glaring at us, hard. Marvel wouldn't look anyone, but the top of her desk, and Captain Scarlet, looked like a new form of monster I had never seen before.

"You two! Where have you too been!?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but..."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"What the hell happened?"

Gray had some nerve asking the Captain anything while she was this upset.

"The Magnolia Rapist struck again."

I felt some sort of sickness rise up when Marvel said that.

"And because we were running leads we couldn't be there. So, Captain and Minerva had to go."

Oh no.

"Because he's been loose for a month with no leads and no arrests, Minerva got transferred."

"Transferred is a nice word for can by the way."

Yes I got that Redfox.

Captian Scarlet's eyes were as red as her hair. Oh my god we were going to down.

"I called you guys multiple times and no answers. NO ANSWERS. YOUR PHONES SHOULD NEVER BE OFF!"

Dammit, she was right and I knew it. I failed as a detective I let another woman get attacked.

"You two are suspended for two weeks without pay."

"Captain you can't do that, we've got some leads."

Gray looked at me, telling me to shut up with his eyes. I wish I had the forethought to do that.

I really, really, wish I did.

"Give 'em to Redfox and Marvel. You're both done with this case. You've both been off, not working as hard, distractions, running off into the middle of night, and I know the HEartfilias have something to do with this."

"Captain-"

"No, Natsu, you are done. Count your blessings that you aren't fired."

Like Minerva?

The captain went back into her office and slammed the door. I know the Mayor was breathing down her neck to solve this case, and I know she put it all on the line so we could keep our jobs. Dammit, we both fucked up. I knew I was worth thought. Gray was doing his job as partner rather than a cop and I was doing my job, well I wasn't.

I wasn't doing my job.

I walked over to Redfox's desk, sighing heavily. He glared at me so hard, it felt like iron was digging into me. Marvel wouldn't look. I knew she agreed though.

"We- you need to get in contact with Rogue."

He grunted a why at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia said they had something to do with this, it's the only lead we have."

Marvel squeaked, Gray looked at her knowingly.

"It's just we found a lead today."

Redfox was telling her with his angry eyes, to shut the hell up, but she wouldn't.

"We had a red flag when running a check on Terry Johnson's dead siblings. One of them died from a heart attack though his body was never actually found. His death certificate will, all that jazz, was written up by the same lawyer. And apparently he was buried in Love and Lucky mortuary."

Gray and I both looked at each other, as if we found some sort of buried treasure.

"And you alreayd know it's owned by Judge Heartfilia."

Judge Heartfilia came up yet again.

That guy was...something else. Why would you become a judge when you have all the money in the world?

"Oi, Wendy you shouldn't have said shit."

"We already called homicide, and Juvia said she and Lisanna would take care of the rest, immeidately."

It wasn't that I didn't trust that, it was that I didn't want them to go after Lucy.

I didn't want Lucy to be afraid to come to me again.

Gray pulled on my shoulder and brought me back to the real world.

"Send your clothes to DNA. We can't keep allowing Lucy to dodge us."

I knew he was right, but I hated that.

We both said our thanks to our other detectives and left the precinct, sighing as we did.

"You didn't tell them about SPK."

"We're dealing with that ourselves.

I had gone home for five minutes to find new clothes to wear. I was so pissed off at Alzack and Bisca. Did they need my scarf? All the blood was the same. Labrats were weird.

We pulled into the parking lot of Le Fleur. That place, ha, that place had such a misleading name.

Gray was as red as a tomato when we walked inside. He wouldn't take a look at any of the women there. Neither would I, I just felt it wasn't my place, to see them dancing in the nude. It wasn't exactly my favorite place.

We pulled up to Rogue Chenney giving him the most devious stares we had for ourselves.

"Hey rogue." I placed a wad of cash on the stage, paying the woman who was dancing for him. I gripped one shoulder, while Gray gripped the other and we yanked him out of the club, dragging him out as he yelled obscenties.

"What do you guys want!?"

"SPK!"

"What about them!?"

"What is their connection to the Heartfilias!?"

His face dropped when I asked him, my eyes full of absolute rage.

"Why?"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face to mine. I Was glaring, I was baring my teeth as if I had some fangs to show. I was shaking, I was an actual angry mess.

"Just talk."

He pushed my hands off of him and refused to look me in the eye.

"All I know is that Jude Heartfilia was never supposed to sentence Terry Johnson and when he was released, the group decided to take some sort of action. I don't know what that action was, they wouldn't say in front of a newbie like me."

Gray and I exchanged glances yet again.

So it would seem that Lucy was attacked as an act of revenge. alright that made sense.

There were still too many questions. Who killed Terry? Why did Jude Heartfilia own the same mortuary that held the false documents on Terry's brothers? And what was going on with the Heartfilias in general? How do they even have a connection to a gang like the SKP?

This was infuriating.

"Now can you let met go. Lisanna and Juvia already came in and almost blew my cover! I told them the same shit, don't you guys talk to each other!?"

We both apologized, confused.

Why didn't the girls tell us?

We allowed him to back inside and stepped back into the car. I took more Dramamine. I was o grateful Wendy was back, she's the only one that seemed to have the perfect medicine for my motion sickness.

"Natsu. I'm thinkin' the Heartfilias are into deeper shit than either of them would like to admit."

He was right.

"We need to talk to Lucy."

"No, we need to talk to SPK."

We did need to talk to Lucy thought, but how could I bring this to her attention? I couldn't not without any answers. Bringing her in now, would be sloppy work. I.A.B. would be down our necks worse than ever.

Gray and I, had been frequenting SPK hot spots for the past few days on the down low. We went back to the precinct once, and Redfox was there, speaking to Levy McGarden for god knows what reason. Gray had been on the phone more with someone, I could guess it was Juvia. She was the only person who talked to about anything.

I always thought it was interesting that he wasn't weird out by her. He could act like he was, but he clearly wasn't. That woman was another form of nuts, but she was a great cop. She was genuinely kind and I really enjoyed being around her. I just know him and he had a hard time dealing with Captain Scarlet. Juvia was ten times crazier.

I didn't get it, but that seemed to be what's going on lately.

And waiting for SPK to make a move was aggravating.

Then a thought ran through mind.

"Hey Gray, I just thought of something."

"That's not surprising."

So I naturally punched him in the arm.

"If the plan was to attack the Heartfilias after Terry got released, he probably performed the attack on Lucy."

"Yeah well she didn't know him, than did know him, but didn't kill him, but he died in her home. So yeah it's a possiblity."

Wow.

"I think we missed a crucial part. We never tested the DNA from Lucy's kit, because of what we had assumed."

"Natsu I know where you're going with this and it's a great theory. Just, why wouldn't she say something about this before hand? Like when she was talking to you at the harbor."

"She's omitting Gray, I just don't know why. I think that-"

I was interrupted by our scanner.

Our scanner telling us that there were gun shots.

Gun shots at an extremely familiar address.

My eyes dropped and Gray sighed. I could see it in his face, the concern, the extreme worry. It probably wasn't as bad as mine, but he could feel it too.

When we arrived, Captain Scarlet was on the scene.

"What the fuck are you-"

I didn't hear her finish, as I rushed inside the over sized manor.

And there she was, covered in blood as she was a week ago.

"Detective?" She cried out too me, holding onto her stomach.

"My father, detective, my father..."

There was a whimper as she fell into my arms. I looked at the gruesome scene and the great judge Jude Heartfilia had fallen. I couldn't protect her from them, I couldn't stop them. I had been tracking them and I couldn't stop them.

Her body fell into mine.

"Detective. I tried to tell you, but..."

"Miss Heartfilia..." My arm instinctively wrapped around her again, as he had done so before.

"You should have let me tell you..."


	4. More questions than answers

Chapter 4: More questions than answers

"Miss Heartfilia."

Her breathing had slowed down, her body was trembling, her skin was pale. I lifted her upwards wards and peered into her eyes. Time had stopped all around me as I could see her fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Miss Heartfilia!"

The E.M.T.s came bombarding through the door. They pried Lucy from my arms, her trembling fingers sliding against mine. She was trying to keep her grip to mine, and I could see the disappointment in her eyes when I allowed them to take her.

I followed them out of the house, walking past Makarov who was on his way in to assess Jude's body.

I walked past Lisanna and Juvia who were arguing with Redfox and Marvel. Probably about who's case this was.

I walked past Captain Scarlet, who was having an argument with Gray, and Mirajane, homicide's captain.

"Detective what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going with her." I snapped, before I realized it was Captain Scarlet.

"This is not our case-"

"Honestly, Captain, I'll hear it when I get back."

And I slammed the ambulance doors. I knew I would regret that, in fact I already was. She was going to eat my alive, but I wasn't going to abandon Lucy. I made her promise, and I failed. There was no way I was going to leave her side now.

Not Now

Not Later

"Detective..."

I heard her whimper.

"I'm right here Miss Heartfilia."

"Please don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

And then I was rewarded with a sweet, small smile.

It was the only light in a dire situation.

I'd been sitting here for so long, I had gotten lost in my thoughts. The case was fresh in my mind for obvious reasons.

Lucy had said something about SPK, Rogue gave us some information and it seemed obvious that Lucy was attacked because of her father. Which was twisted to think, but it's not like the late Jude did this on purpose.

We had been so focused on trying to connect the Magnolia Rapist to the man who raped Lucy, and the Heartfilias, we all missed something crucial.

Jude Heartfilia was a rich man who had no need to be a judge, yet he was. He owned a mortuary that faked documents, and a few casinos.

He was a just and harsh man when it came to the law, but only if he had the power over the defendant. He could have given Terry Johnson his full time, and taken down the rest of SPK along with him, but Jude chose not too. Was it really for fear of his daughter?

And on top of that, SPK hated rapists and child molestors. They weren't good people, but they had their own morals. So how a child molestor infiltrated this gang is beyond me. And the fact that the retaliation was raping his daughter, made absolutely no sense as well.

No, Terry probably planned that on his own.

So, did SPK kill him?

It would make sense, if they found out he was a child molesting, rapist, pig.

Then who killed Jude and why? Who shot Lucy? Was this all planned beforehand, and they were acting now?

And how did Terry know where Lucy lived, why was he even there? Why was Lucy at her father's house in the first place tonight and why was he executed and she merely shot?

I shouldn't say merely. She's been in surgery for hours, it's not merely a shot, but it's sloppy.

A bigger question hung over my head though, who exactly were the Heartfilias and who did they piss off?

I guess that's two questions isn't it?

"Natsu!"

Gray woke me out of my daze. I was surprised it took him this long to get here, but knowing him he was probably trying to diffuse the situation with the captains, or make things worse with Gajeel.

"Hey Gray."

"How is she."

I shrugged at him.

He looked at me with some sort of pity. I didn't like that, but I was too exhausted to care.

"The case is ours. Erza and Mirajane...decided."

"Decided?"

"Well...let's just say there were some words, some action, and Erza came out on top so the case is fully ours. And since we don't have an A.D.A. we have no restrictions."

I tapped my fingers together, this was good news. It was great. It meant that I could help Lucy the best way possible.

And violently.

Well I wouldn't be violent towards her, never, not in a million years.

But to everyone else.

"Okay, well we need to test the DNA from Lucy's rape kit against Terry Johnson. We also need to put a fire up and under SPK's ass. We need a lot more information on Jude Heartfilia, so we're gonna need to basically do an intensive background search."

"I know, I already asked Gajeel and Wendy to start their background search. And Erza said she's going back to the precinct to put a rush on Lucy and Terry's DNA."

"So we're gonna fuck with SPK then?"

"Yep."

So, unenthusasitc. He was probably just as excited as I was to treat those assholes.

"And right now, Lisanna and Juvia are running through the security cameras of Jude's house."

"I thought this was ours."

"It is, but Erza thought it would be better if Juvia and Lisanna helped a little bit."

How on earth did he convince captain to let Juvia and Lisanna work on this case?

Why on earth would he?

"Alright. I gotta find Lucy a safe place to say."

He looked confused. I don't know why, he's a good enough cop to know better.

"She's not safe at her home, she's not safe at the manor. We gotta find her somewhere safe. And we can't let witness protection know, because you can't protect a well known person like that."

I watched Gray scoff and nod. Like why was it so hard for him to agree with me without the attitude?

"Detective?"

"Yeah doctor."

"Surgery went well. She seems to be waking up right about now. She's going to make a full recovery, we're lucky the bullet didn't hit any organs."

Gray stuck is hand out. I thought he was being polite-

"The bullet?"

-But he wasn't.

The doctor pulled a little jar from his pocket, a small bullet sitting in it. It was pretty intriguing how something so small, could be so powerful.

Reminded me of that lawyer Lucy had.

He led us too the room, where she was lifting those big brown eyes open. She looked so peaceful, which was such a shame, because she was shot and now lying in the hospital.

Her eyes moved over to mine and she smiled, muttering a 'detective' under her breath.

As usual whenever I was with her, time stopped. She tried to lean forward, but I wouldn't let her. I sat close enough to her, so she wouldn't have to strain herself. She grabbed my hand, and sill lifted herself up anyways. She didn't seem to care.

Her hand didn't let go of mine though and I was completely glad for it. I was ecstatic actually.

It wasn't until Gray cleared his throat awkwardly that I realized we'd been sitting like this for minutes.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you walk in."

I laughed at Gray's face when Lucy said that. He was so...offended. He took a seat next to me, giving us these accusatory looks.

Our hands were still holding.

"Miss Heartfilia." He sighed, shaking his head at both of us. "Do you have anywhere safe you can stay?"

"She can stay with me."

That voice, she's back.

"Levy, you came." Lucy smiled at her.

This lawyer was more than just her lawyer apparently.

"Of course I did."

_How did she hear about this?_

"As soon as I found out I rushed down here."

_Who the hell told her?_

"And if she needs to be safe she can stay with me."

"Absolutely not. Someone clearly wants to hurt Lucy bad, they know where she lives and Heartfilia manor, they probably know where you live as well."

I paused, Gray was right. And if this person knew where LEvy lived, she'd need somewhere safe to stay as well.

"We're going to have to remove both of you from your homes."

"Can't you just put a cop detail in front of our homes."

I would do that and I knew Gray would too, but this was different. At this point in time, I can't trust that are patrols would do a good job.

"Then where are you gonna take me and my friend?"

Levy had crossed her arms glaring at us.

_Why the hell are you glaring at us?_

I sat in silence as I ran through every option in my head. All it came down to is where she'd be safest.

and then it hit me. "...with me..."

They all collectively gave me this look, like I had said something crazy. But I hadn't said anything.

_Oh my god I did say something._

"Well, where will she-they be safest? Someone who will work tirelessly too keep her-them safe."

_I was fucking up._

"That person is me."

I grinned at them.

Both Gray and Levy gave me the most incredulous stare ever. I felt like I was some sort of mythical creature, the way they stared at me. Like I was a damn Dragon and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Was my suggestion really that far fetched?

Lucy though, she smiled at me, she liked this idea. And I like that.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense."'

Levy clearly didn't think it made sense.

"This doesn't give you any right to interrogate her at your whim got it!?"

I nodded.

"Natsu, if Erza finds out about this-"

I liked how he said, 'if she finds out' he had already decided not to tell her. He didn't even play with the idea of being correct. 'We have to run it by Erza.' No, he didn't say that.

"-We just won't tell Erza then will we?"

I heard a giggle from Lucy.

"Only if it's okay with you Miss Heartfilia?"

I saw out of my peripherals Levy's expression contort into one of annoyance. I mean if it wasn't okay with Levy, well then..I really don't care. Safety came before comfort.

"Yes it's fine, there's just some things that need to be done first. Levy, take them with you too the manor and go to my safe room."

"You really want me to show them that?"

"Yes. And let the _others_ know what's going on."

"Alright, but if that ginger-haired perv hits on me again I'm going to send him to Hades."

She looked at Gray and I, realizing she was in the presence of cops.

"Not really, of course."

We were all back at the manor, after a sort of loud debate. I didn't wanna leave Lucy. I wanted to stay with her, I told her I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. Gray and Levy on the other hand, thought it would be suspicious if I stuck around.

When I asked how, they looked at each than at me, like I was...crazy. Was I missing something?

How is it suspicious?

Lucy came up with a simple answer though.

So, instead of me at the hospital it was Wendy.

And I'm here, at the crime, scene stepping over everything, trying not to ruin anything.

"This way." Levy pointed, leading us up some MC Esher type stairs.

_Where the hell do these things end?_

_What's with all these rooms?_

_Is that a hall way?_

_That is not a hall way that is fucking huge._

_How rich were the Heartfilias?_

_I just...can't even right now._

_Lucy was a princess._

_All hail princes Heartfilia._

_That wasn't a joke, holy crap she was rich._

We followed Levy into a pink and blue room. It was lovely, there was pictures of a woman who looked like Lucy plastered on the room. It couldn't be Lucy though, because those pictures had little Lucy in them.

Little Lucy. It was cute, she looked exactly the same, only now her smile was sweeter.

Levy walked into the closet of the room, and plugged in the letters. P-L-U-E

The walls formed into doors, and opened wide. Gray and I just looked at each other.

Why did Lucy have a secret room in her closet?

Then again it was safe room right?

There was nothing safe about this room. IT was like a whole different house, complete with a 3 different kitchens and rooms upon rooms upon room.

We kept following Levy thought, both of us stifling shocked sighs as we saw what we saw.

We kept following Levy though.

There couldn't be more could there be?

We were both clearly wrong as we entered a room and saw a weapons. Weapons upon weapons hanging against the wall.

"Ughh..."

Gray was clearly as shocked as I was.

Levy said nothing. She pulled fire weapon, after fire weapon, after fire weapon from this room and shoved them in this over-sized bag. There was a grenade launcher and some flame throwers as well that she shoved in there, my eyes grew at that. Actually flame throwers were amazing. Just set fire to whatever you want, was an amazing idea. I loved it, I wanted it, but Levy smacked my hand.

"We have one more thing to do. That doesn't involve a fire."

I feel like we should ask why Lucy has a room full of weapons. That seems suspicious and not what I expect from her at all. Of course these weapons look as if they'd never been used before.

We continued walking through the safe room and Levy, full of weapons by the way, led us too another door that required another code.

Levy specifically told me to look away, and when I could look again Gray smirked, Levy's eyes rolled. Why? What did I miss exactly?

I don't know all I know is that when we walked in there was people among people there.

Maybe about ten, I'm not exaggerating.

When we walked in an orange haired, no it was a mane, it was a massive mane, gave Gray a hug. They clearly knew each other.

I looked around the room spotting various people, that I know I've seen on our most wanted wall. There was a tall woman, beautiful, with long blue hair, but boy did she look pissed off.

Next to her was this guy with dyed red hair? Dyed? Well parts of it were black so it would have to be dyed right? Whatever, he was holding some weird sort of weapon in his hand. There were twin guys playing...patty cake? They had to be at least 15 and they were playing patty cake. Well, alright then.

I saw two pink haired girls spurning the advances of a big, buff body builder type, who really enjoyed their bodies apparently.

In a for corner of the room a man was cutting the hair of an archer I'm guessing. He had a bow and arrow in hand like he was preparing for something, medieval war? What the hell?

And all by his lonesome, was a tall suited man, wearing sunglasses. Inside.

Alright.

They all had these weird markings on them, each marking different, but tattooed on them.

Levy then whispered something in the ginger's ear, I don't know what, but he looked at us, and he looked at us angrily. He pulled the smaller pink haired woman to him and I would guess repeat the same thing.

Her eyes bugged.

"So what do we do about the princess?" A small, pink haired, woman asked.

"Whatever you need to." Levy responded. She tapped our shoulders and turned on her heel. I guess it was time to go.

I grabbed Gray's wrist and stopped him.

"Gray, those were the Zodiacs."

"I know."

"Why are the elusive Zodiacs hiding out in a secure room in the Heartfilia manor?"

"I don't know, we're gonna have to ask Lucy about it."

"Eventually."

"Yeah I knew you would say that. If you keep allowing her to dodge you, we aren't gonna get any answers."

"You could try instead of being so criticial."

"I have tried, her lawyer is scary good."

"So we agree then, we won't question her yet."

"If ever..."

I heard that mumbled and immediately attacked him.

Back at the hospital, Wendy pulled me aside immediately, jumping up and down. She had news.

I hoped it was good.

"So, the DNA from your clothes came back, and it matched the same DNA from the previous rape cases, so that blood is the magnolia rapist's."

I couldn't believe it.

"And Lisanna told me that Rogue said that SPK had found out about Terry, and ordered someone to take care of it. So, we just need SPK DNA to test and we'll have a Terry Johnson killer."

"And Lucy's case?"

She sighed. Why did she say? Oh great, she had nothing.

"We are still waiting on DNA and we have no leads for Jude's murder. The tapes showed someone coming into the house, after Jude opened the door. They argued and Jude was shot. That guy left and moments later, Lucy came stumbling in, on the phone. She probably made the 911 call. It looked as if she was already shot. Gajeel and I did find a blood trail outside the house and inside, we're testing it right now, but we're sure it's hers."

"so, Lucy was shot by someone else?"

"Yes."

"And we don't know who shot Jude?"

"No, the person was sure to hide themselves from the cameras really well."

"And we have no leads to who shot Lucy?"

"No."

I buried my head in my hands. I had not been able to give that girl good news from the moment I met her.

I thanked Wendy and turned into the patient's room. Her room. She was just sitting there, twiddling her thumbs a bit. I'm sure she didn't notice me when I took a seat next to her.

"Detective." She smiled reaching forward. She stopped and a pained expression graced her.

It was adorable.

"Relax Miss Heartfilia." I said pushing a hair behind her ear.

I knew I had questions to ask, but.

"Detective, when can we leave. I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna leave and I wanna finish this mess."

Finish this mess?

"You wanna help me close these cases?"

"Yes."

"You can't you're not a cop, and it's highly unorthodox."

"It's also high unorthodox to let me stay with you, but you're doing that."

That's different though.

"Miss Heartfilia, it's too keep you-"

She pushed herself forward anyways and pushed her face in mine. She contorted it, was it out of pain? Was it anger?

She lifted her finger upwards and poked it into my chest.

"I know, it's too keep me safe, but I want to help and you're not going to stop me." She pulled back, and folded her arms over her chest.

She was tough as nails.

"If my captain finds out-"

"Detective I am directly involved with everything. This is my father's mess that bled onto me and I intend to clean it up."

***Sorry for the wait.

There's no suspense or mystery with this one, just some filler stuff.


	5. Guns Blazing

Gray had left the hospital room for a cigarette. I told him to go and work on the case, that it was more important, but he just shrugged me off.

I knew Gray well enough to know he wouldn't work on the case without me, and I knew him well enough to know that he genuinely cared for Lucy. Even if he had a bizarre way of showing it.

Well he was just being a cop, something I was still neglecting.

Lucy had already made it clear she was going to work this case with me regardless of what I had to say about it. I asked for her complete honesty, and well…

_"Are you ready to arrest me?"_

_"Not even a little bit."_

_"Then I can't be honest with you just yet."_

I was never going to be ready to arrest her, so really what it would come down to is my integrity as a cop and as a person who knows right from wrong.

There is a difference.

She doesn't belong in jail.

I knew that as a person

As a cop I knew that no crime was just.

After a few hours of simple chatting, Lucy had fallen asleep.

I was tired, as hell, but I wouldn't sleep. I couldn't, I needed to protect her and Gray's one cigarette must have turned into 30, because he is still gone.

I could guess where he went off too though, and it certainly wasn't to work on the case.

"Detective?"

_I loved her soft voice._

"You're on my I.V."

I looked down and saw that my head had fallen over on to her arm. And of course it was on her I.V.

"Sorry."

She yawned at me and scooted closer to me, leaning on her arm for support.

"Detective are you tired?"

_Yes._

"No."

"It's okay; you can sleep if you want."

"I'm fine Miss Heartfilia. In fact I'm better than fine, I'm all fired up!"

_No, I'm terribly tired. But you need to be safe._

"If you insist on being stubborn, than fine. Just know that if you do feel like laying down and sleeping, than that's fine."

I yawned and watched her close her eyes again. I knew I shouldn't sleep, but I was so tired and if in the morning something did happen, I may not be refreshed enough to do so.

I have rationalized this in my head well enough, I'm going to sleep.

The next morning, there was no sunlight to wake me up. Just the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Gray?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

I didn't care for that accusing stare he was giving me.

Next to him was Levy, who didn't look angry, she looked rather calm. Which was a first when seeing her, but she did look confused.

Her face was red too.

_Why was she blushing?_

And the doctor was just standing there, voiceless.

_What the hell?_

I looked over for Lucy and I found her eyes staring on me too, and she looked confused and angry. I felt some weighing on my arm, and my legs were intertwined with something…

_Oh my god._

I had come out of my daze, to find my arm completely around Lucy, her tiny hip pulled into me. Our legs had been intertwined together, and my face had been buried into the crook of her neck.

_When the hell…_

"So, I just told your friends and now I'm going to tell you."

The doctor looked so uncomfortable.

"We're going to remove your I.V. and your catheter and afterwards, you'll be all ready to go."

There were shared smiles and the doctor left the room.

"Detective."

Lucy's voice was not soft.

"What do you think you are doing"

"…sleeping…?"

"In my hospital bed! Spooning me!"

_No I distinctly remember the smell of vanilla and coconut filling up my nose, which just means her hair, was underneath me at one point in time. This means she had allowed my embrace so I don't get why she's upset._

"You spooned back."

_Well that wasn't as eloquent as it could have been._

_She turned red though._

_How cute._

"I…what?"

"Okay, you two, just…"

Oh Levy, poor Levy, she looked so confused.

"It's not important. C'mon guys let's get out of here so they can prepare Lucy."

She pulled Gray and I out, Gray who was still speechless.

_And wearing the same clothes as yesterday._

_So he didn't go home?_

_Or even think to go home before he came back here, so it wouldn't be weird that he's wearing the same clothes?_

"Wow Natsu."

"Shut up Gray."

"Just wow, I don't even know what to say."

"Well if you hadn't disappeared last night, you would know what to say."

_That didn't make sense._

"I didn't disappear I just did some stuff that's all."

"Yeah okay. Did Juvia help you?"

Ha, his face. He looks so stuck and shocked.

"What does that matter!?"

"It matters quite a bit."

_It actually didn't._

He didn't give me anymore answers though; he was really weird when it came to Juvia.

Like weirder than Juvia herself.

There was a ring, and Levy's phone went off. She turned red again, and took it, walking away.

She wasn't nearly as scary when she wasn't working. As Lucy's friend she was actually wonderful to be around. Hopefully she doesn't go all lawyer on us.

I had been momentarily distracted by this blonde, with oversized hair started staring at me. He was glancing at Lucy's door, before he put his eyes on me. Gray saw this too, and we both glared at this guy.

We didn't know what the hell that was about, but when he walked away, there was a sense of relief. I really didn't want to deal with some crazy person right about now.

The doctor left the room, and allowed us to go back in. Lucy was officially discharged.

"Hey guys." She said happily, waving her hand at us.

I looked at her and smile, waving back, I didn't pay any mind to the other two or what they were doing.

Still something was nagging me.

We had a lot of incriminating questions to ask Lucy, and needing her complete honesty right now, was important.

If anything though, we may have to arrest her, and I'm not ready to do that. So really the case being solved depends on my integrity as a cop, versus my integrity as a person.

Well really it depended on Gray, on whether Gray was okay with not arresting her and whether he could keep a secret.

Wait a minute, we don't have an A.D.A. yet, than I won't have to arrest her, no one will force their hand on me.

I needed those answers now, before we did get a new A.D.A. Before someone forces me to be an actual cop.

Damn Why didn't I realize this last night, every moment is precious.

"Miss Heartfilia I need to talk to yo-"

I stopped mid-sentence, because that guy with that crazy blonde mess on his head was back. He was sitting in the waiting room, staring at Lucy.

I grabbed her hand and was rushing her out the door, Gray following suit, and Levy, still on the phone, staring back at this guy.

Who was he and why was he so interested?

I saw her face fall a little bit when she saw him as well, it wasn't knowing, it was fear. She seemed fearful of him.

Well that mess on his head was scary.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know Gray, but I'm thinkin' we need to hurry."

We all ran into Gray's car, while I pumped myself full of Dramamine and Gray floored it. I couldn't relax yet, just knowing that there was some weirdo guy hanging out in hospitals was making my skin crawl.

And if only that were the end of that.

As we pulled out of the parkinglot, we saw an all black car, with black tint pull up behind us. We kep driving, and saw another exact copy of that car, following us.

"Uhm Gray…"

I looked back at Levy as she spoke, seeing her head sticking out the window. Lucy looked at me with such fear, I felt my heart drop.

I looked in the rear view mmirror and saw 4 different cars following us.

"What the fuck?"

"Gray…" Ley sounded as terrified as Lucy looked. "You need to go faster."

As we made our way through downtown Magnolia , the cars still following us, starting shooting at us. Lucy pulled Levy back into the car so she wouldn't get hit, and Gray made all the windows roll up.

They continued to shot at us, and Gray made a sharp turn causing everyone in the car to fall over.

"Gray we need to fire back!"

"Yeah I know Natsu but we can't do that in the city, too many civilians."

Oh yeah that made sense.

The last thing we needed was a - *SLAM* That mother fucker hit us.

He hit us with his car.

He rear ended Gray, causing us to slide a bit. He ended up side swiping another car as he drove faster, pulling out of the hit.

More gun shots were being fired, missing us, but hitting other things, Parking meters, other cars, buildings, and even people.

"Listen boys, I don't think we have time to exit the city ya know?" I then watched Lucy pull up the bag that Levy had stuffed.

"Miss Heartfilia we need to –" *SLAM* we were hit again and spun out, back end slamming into the back of a building.

I was not happy.

"Detective?"

"You're right Miss Heartfilia."

I pulled out my own gun, the one issued to me when I became a cop, and starting shooting out the window as Gray drove.

Lucy had pulled out a machine gun the size of Levy, and held it out the window, opposite side of me. There was a full blown gun battle and car chase going on through the middle of the city.

"The corner of Snow, and Logden, no wait were turning. Just come downtown, you'll know us when you see us."

"Levy who was tha-" *SLAM*

Dammit we were hit again. Gray slammed on the breaks this time, cause the car behind us to slam on his breaks as well. Even though we were hit, the car behind us didn't break in time and hit us going so fast, he was thrust upwards, and his car flipped.

Gray went in reverse, and then floored it, trying like hell to get out of dodge.

"Lucy trade guns with me." I said, as I looked forward, seeing more of the guys following us. They must have circled around us.

She nodded and handed me her gun, and I gave her mine. She frowned a little, guess she was used to heavy artillery.

Lucy shot the driver of the guy behind us, causing him to swerve, and we lost that one. So far we were down to two cars, or so we thought.

And both those cars were in front of us.

Our car was wrecked, the fact that it was still running I couldn't even believe. The front bumper was gone, the hood caved in. The back was caved in just a bit, and both rearview mirrors were now gone.

I pulled the gun from the car and started shooting ahead of us, hitting the cars, the guys, the buildings. I was basically destroying everything in my sight. Gray pulled in reverse this time and kept it in reverse.

"Levy."

"I got it."

Levy sat in the window of the car, keeping her back outside and her legs dangling inside the car.

"Car to your left, right." She started to yell and I realized what she was doing. "Guys with guns all around. I'd just…zig zag it right about now. Row of pedestrians. SIDE WALK SIDE WALK, BUILDING BUILDING. TURN LEFT, LEFT GO LEFT OH SHIT TURN RIGHT NOW!"

She was being his navigation.

Meanwhile Lucy was shooting out the guys who had pulled up next to us, and anyone that was still alive from the previous wrecks. It didn't look like she was trying to kill them, just injure them.

Because she's not a killer.

I aimed my gun on the now one car in front of us who was chasing us. I couldn't get a good shot, too many pedestrians were in the way.

Out of nowhere the guys car went flying as another car, a '67 GTO came barreling into them.

Gray slammed on the breaks, and pulled out his gun, smirking.

We both knew who's car that was.

"You two alright?"

"Dammit Gajeel you really need to be more careful you could have killed someone?"

"Oi! Well I didn't Marvel!"

"Well you could have!"

Two more people came out of the car, following are fellow detectives.

"You guys sure are a ruckus."

"Oh Lisanna you're finally helping."

"We've been super helpful what the fuck are you talking about?"

"No, Juvia has been helpful and only to Gray and that depends on what you mean by helpful!"

"Why is Natsu always mad at Gray and Juvia?"

_Oh Juvia, no one was ever mad at you, you adorable little weirdo._

"Hey so guys…."

I turned around to Lucy's words and saw the man with the wild blonde hair, holding a gun up to her head.

"I don't think we're done yet."

We all aimed our guns at him and he pulled back with her.

"I'll kill her right here."

"Put it down!" Lisanna yelled, getting closer and closer. I had never seen this seething anger in her before.

Levy held a small pistol to the blonde's head, not Lucy, the asshole.

"You shoot I shoot." She muttered to him. That scary Levy was back. She was one ballsy Lawyer.

Just then we heard a bang, and we all stopped to look.

Neither blondes were shot. Looking over we saw Gajeel standing in front of Levy, bleeding from his shoulder.

"Oh my god." She whispered, covering her mouth, lowering her gun.

Lucy found her out, and elbowed the blonde in his face, pulling away. They held up their own guns and aimed them at each other.

Right at the moment, Captain Scarlet rolled up, and she looked pissed off.

I don't think I'd ever seen her that angry. As soon as she stepped out of her car, more of the blonde's men cam crawling from around the corners.

Holy crap there were more of them?

"Dammit!" I swung around and pulled another gun from my coat, crossing my arms and aiming the guns at other people.

I watched as Lucy backed up, and ripped a gun from our car.

Levy and Gajeel stood back to back as Gajeel held his bloody shoulder, Lisanna walking up to me and against my own back.

"Hey remember when we were in the police academy together and this exact situation was on a stunt test and what were my exact words."

"There's no way that could happen to me, I'm Lisanna Strauss my sister taught me better."

I recited those old words from back in the day, while Gray and Juvia laughed.

"Yeah and Juvia remembers saying that the only way this kind of trouble would find Juvia is if it was because of Natsu. And Gray – sama agreed."

"Oi."

I heard Lucy mutter and all at once the gun shots started going off. Wendy and Erza were in hand to hand combat with two men, who had lost their weapons.

Gajeel and Levy were shooting at three other guys running behind cars. Lucy stood against Lisanna and I as the three of us took our shots. We all ran in different directions, taking down one bad guy after another, but they kept coming up like damn flowers.

Where the fuck where they coming from!?

Even in the building me and Lucy took refuge in, there were guys aiming their guns at us.

"Goddamn SPK."

I looked at Lucy and apparently SPK had gotten bigger it would seem.

"Detective what do you we? They're so many?"

"I-I don't know…"

I looked out the window of the building on to the ravaged scene in front of me. My comrades, in a blazing gun fight with these random group of people, buildings gone, cars, demolished, bleeding bodies everywhere, and not one civilian in sight.

I broke the neck of a guy trying to come up behind me.

"Miss Heartfilia I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do. If only we had a grenade launcher."

She gave me this 'you're crazy look' and I nodded. I'm not crazy I just no how to get rid of a mess.

Or make a bigger one I don't know.

There seemed to be no more guys hiding out in this building, we had scoped it three different times. We made out way back outside, and there were very few guys left, Juvia and Gray leaving another building, and Erza and Wendy leaving the top of one building. Had we gotten them all?

"Hello!"

Some guy had a gun up against Gajeel's back.

Gajeel looked badly beaten, he was breathing heavily, bleeding from every which way. He must have been shot a few more times. That guy was like iron though, nothing could break him.

I ran up, holding my gun, not realizing someone else had shot. I felt something hit me, some sort of flesh wound, was it against my arm?

I looked behind me to see Lisanna standing there with her gun up.

That damn woman, I swear to god.

"Wow such messy cops."

This blonde just wouldn't let go.

"Bet you didn't even notice your own swat team."

We all turned to look at Captain Scarlet, who was biting her lip, looking like she just let out the world's biggest secret.

The blonde led Gajeel to our deformed car, and sat in the driver's seat. I knew Gajeel would fight if he could, but he looked as white as Lucy did when she was shot.

Shit.

I held onto my arm.

"Call off you SWAT and I'll let him go."

I looked at my team again. Lucy was leaning on the machine gun for support, her thigh was bleeding a bit. Well it may have been someone else's blood. She looked tired as hell though. Levy was standing next to Gajeel, training her own gun on the blonde. I could see so much worry in her face for him. Lisanna was standing by herself, blood staining her long hair.

I could have sworn she said she'd always short because of that very reason. Well that was a lie.

Erza and Wendy both looked worn out, they were holding each other up, while I could see Erza contemplating her next move.

Gray and Juvia seemed to be the only ones unharmed. They looked a little battered, but nothing so serious. I wonder how he's my partner, but works better with her.

"Alright."

Erza finally made her decision.

"I'm calling off the swat, stand down." She said shakily into her walky.

The blonde smirked and slowly started to remove his gun from Gajeel, kicking him off.

"It's none of you I'm after."

His eyes went to Lucy's. "I'm just doin' my job. I ain't done yet."

And he drove off, in our car by the way.

"Erza! We can't just let him-"

"We don't have a choice."

I could hear it in her voice, how much it hurt for him to be gone.

"We need a bus for Gajeel and you to it looks like."

"No Erza, I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound I can sew it up later."

"MY FUCKING CAR."

And it seems Gray finally realized what's going on. I grabbed Lucy's hand, and pulled her next to me. Lisanna strolled up to both of us, and the girls gazed at each other just a bit.

"Sorry for shooting you Natsu." She wasn't looking at me though, seriously? Seriously?

"I always get shot when you're around. How are you always shooting me?"

"You're always in the way."

Lucy laughed.

What the hell?

I watched as Levy argued, profusely with Erza to ride in the back seat of the ambulance with Gajeel, but that was no. Erza was going to go, because he was her responsibility.

Lisanna walked away from us, after laughing with Lucy for fifteen minutes about me. Maybe I was exaggerating, but they wouldn't stop laughing. Lisanna walked over to Juvia and helped her up, while Gray still whined about his car.

I myself, felt…defeated, like once again I failed, and there was nothing to be done.

"Miss Heartfilia…"

"This is my entire fault Natsu."

"No, Miss Heartfilia, it's not your fault at all."

_Maybe it was._

"You're just a victim of something bigger than you probably know."

She smiled a little happier at me, dammit I lived for that smile.

"C'mon Miss Heartfilia let's go grab Levy and call a cab. You can sew right?"

She laughed this time.

"I'll have you patched up in no time, detective."

I looked onward and saw Gray and Juvia holding each other up, as Lyon and Chelia came down, dressed in their SWAT gear.

Gray and Lyon gave each other hellos, before Lyon started to go off, on Erza about calling off the SWAT.

Yeah his life will probably end today.

Lucy Heartfilia was standing in the doorway of my house, letting her fingers dance against the wall. I didn't mind, that she had some blood on her.

They were trembling as she let them glide while she walked, probably just a bit traumatized, I'm sure she was just inspecting the place. It was cute, she looked so cute.

Levy did not do the same as she just threw her shit on my couch and took a seat. She watched Lucy for a little bit, but didn't get up an actually do anything. I wonder if Levy simply didn't trust me, or Lucy's judgement.

Or perhaps the whole episode we had just gone through was sticking to her more than I realized. She looked concerned, the same look she had when Gajeel was in trouble. I wanted to let her know, everything would be alright, but I didn't believe that.

she didn't.

And neither did Lucy probably.

Either or, I waved it off as I followed Lucy through my house.

We made our way out of Levy's eyeline, as we found my room. Lucy was staring at the pictures on the wall, I'm guessing she really liked them.

Just pictures of me and my family, some of them had my childhood friends like Lisanna and Gray and some were the other cops and I.

She wouldn't stop smiling when she looked at them though.

She turned on her heel to face me.

I watched as her fingers leaned outward, following them to my lips.

She was touching my lips?

Her thumb gently pressed my under my chin, while her finger gently, gliding across my lower lip. It traced upward, against my top lip, and pushed up against the underside of my top lip.

Her lips were so soft, and her touch was everything. It felt like everything inside of me was exploding, my body was becoming a slave to her touch.

"Miss Heartfilia…"

I managed to mutter.

Her eyes had never left mine, even if her finger did pull away from my lips. I didn't know why she did it, but I was upset when she pulled away.

I wasn't sure if my expression wore this, but she stepped closer to me.

And she got closer

And closer

Until there was absolutely no distance between us.

She was right against me

What the hell do I do?

Lucy seemed to have that in mind already.

Her body pressed against my, my eyes trained on her face as she still looked so vulnerable. It was beautiful and confusing all at the same time.

She leaned upward on the tip of her toes and she had found my lips with hers.

Her lips were softer than her fingers, plump and sweet. There was a small hint of cherry lingering on her lips, I could take a guess and assume it was her lip gloss.

I felt a the small pink tip of her tongue, poke at the space between my own lips. It danced against my upper lip mimicking the movement of her fingers just beforehand.

I had to wonder what she was asking for? Subtle permission to get more of a feel from me?

Well of course-

She pulled back?

Why did she pull back?

"Thank you." she murmured to me.

What? Shouldn't I be thanking her

"You're welcome?"

She giggled at me. Did I do something funny?

What the hell was going on?

"You've been helping me since I met you, so thank you." She looked around, sadly I should add, and took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Levy is really concerned about that tall guy."

My eyes stayed on hers, even if she fought eye contact with me.

"I brought you hell, I brought you all hell. Maybe I should go and deal with Zancrow and the SPK before they get really mad."

I looked at her like she'd lost it.

"Zancrow? How much about the SPK do you know?"

"Almost everything."

She could clearly read my face, because she got up again and came closer to me.

"They worked for my father before he tossed them aside."

"Wait a minute-"

"Now the only people working for us are the OS the 9G and the Zodiacs."

"Judge Jude Heartfilia, paid off gangsters?"

"Jude Heartfilia was a gangster."

And just like that I once again had no idea what the hell was going on.


	6. Secrets and Temptaion

…

**A few things, I fucked up in the past chapters SKP the SPK which is not right and fuck I fucked up. In fact chapter 5 was a hot mess so here's chapter 6 to make up for it a little bit.**

**The story will stay confusing and seem like a rambled mess for a few more chapters. Trust me everything will start making sense soon.**

**Remember it's told from Natsu's POV so everything you see is from Natsu POV. Just remember that when reading this chapter. **

**Lucy is how Natsu sees her. Victim. And she is one, but that doesn't mean she sees herself that way and anyone who knows Lucy's character knows that. So just keep all of that in mind while reading this.**

…

Chapter 6: Secrets and Temptations

Lucy Heartfilia had just told me her father was a gangster.

A gangster.

The Great Judge was a gangster.

"Not like…one of those lame gangstas who drink all day, tag all night, and don't know how to deal drugs. No, he was a mobster so to speak. He owned many casinos, he had to protect his money. That's all it was and when you have to do certain things to protect that money, you tend to become something you don't necessarily mean to become."

"Lucy, as your lawyer, I'd advise you to stop talking now."

"Nothing I say about my father can incriminate me." She shot back at Levy, who stood there, still concerned.

A lot was going on right now. Gajeel was in the hospital, because he was shot…I don't even know how many times actually. He was more blood than man, the last time I saw him. Gray was with Juvia and Lisanna running DNA because he doesn't have a car anymore. SKP lit us the fuck up earlier, all because they wanted Lucy Heartfilia. We still don't have an A.D.A, and I'm sure Lyon is dead after screaming at Erza like that.

Oh and now Jude Heartfilia was a gangster.

"Even if it did incriminate you, I wouldn't have to arrest you. There's no A.D.A. to press charges, as of right now sex crimes is totally useless, so there's nothing I could do."

I could tell by the look in her eye, she didn't necessarily believe me, but she was letting the words play in her head. I could see it, I could see her making a mental decision.

"Alright then. Natsu get me some floss, a needle, and a bottle of vodka."

Weird.

I did it anyways though. Maybe she was going to make a diagram of her story.

Now wouldn't that be creative, and fun.

When I came back she was sitting on the counter of my kitchen, a chair sitting in front of her.

"Sit." She commanded, pointing to the chair.

I did, and she had turned me around so my flesh wound was facing her.

Oh no.

"My father wasn't always a rich man." She said, pouring the vodka on my wound, I flailed just a teensy bit. "He wasn't poor either. When he opened up his first casino, he did really well. His only problem was card counters, and the few people who didn't pay up on their bets. Security and pit bosses can only do so much. He needed to figure out how to get people to stop stealing. He also skimmed the money before the records were reported to the tax agency. When you do something like that, you have to be wary of everything you say, do, and buy. F feds come knockin' on your door…you don't want to have that money just laying out."

She took the floss and slid it through my wound, causing me to screech.

"My mother, Layla, was the leader of the Zodiacs. Who are called a gang, when really they're a mob. I hate that they're called a gang, they are smaller, smarter, better than that. They aren't murderers' per-se, like most gangs. They were money launderers, thieves I guess, but not murderers. My father met my mother while she was gambling at his casino, counting his cards. When he attempted to stop her, she said he could help him with his card counting problem, with his skimming issue, basically with everything. Because that's what the Zodiacs were the best at."

She went through the wound again, I took a swig from the battle. It's hard to focus going through this much pain.

"She laundered his money, and hired the zodiacs as enforce basically. They always knew he was counting, and would stop the guy before he was even up, kicking him out. Now, that's all fine and dandy, because that's what you need to do to keep money coming in. Well, the counting didn't stop, it just happened less. My father was fed up with this and decided to make examples out of these people. Now like I said the Zodiacs weren't murderers and my mother truly hated violence, so against her wishes, the Zodiacs started…breaking bones.

Soon the card counting was becoming a thing of the pat, but people got brave. And of course there were the guys who weren't payin' their bets so they needed to be handled."

And she went through it again.

"My father hired the OS. Those crazy sons of bitches. They're killers. You didn't pay a bet or got caught stealing, you were warned by the Zodiacs and if you didn't take the warning you were send to THE OS. And everyone knew that's what was going on, even my mother."

My eyes shot open when she said this. I didn't have any idea that this was going on in our small little town. Well…actually big town.

"And some point in time, I don't know when, my parents thought it would be a good idea to get married. My mother had far too much money for someone who didn't work, and my father wanted to make sure she was kept safe from the law. So in between all of this they got married. He opened up two more casinos and hired the 9G and SKP."

Her lip trembled as she said SKP. She knew it as well as I did, how much a mistake it was, gallivanting around with those crazy bastards.

She went through the wound again, and I took another swig.

"He became ruthless, you owed him any money, or you stole from him, it was the last thing you would do. Soon he catered only to rich people like him. If you know what I mean when I say like him. He had to open up his own mortuary so the deaths couldn't be traced. Hired Sorano Aguria as his lawyer to write everything up. And basically got away with crime, after crime, after crime. Up until he himself died."

She went through my wound again, and I swear by this time I couldn't deal anymore as I ripped my arm from her.

"The whole reason he became a judge, is to keep the law off him, and to keep his people safe. It just so happens that some people really deserved prison time and his morality came back to bite him in the ass. His biggest mistake was sending one of the SKP to prison ten years ago. Right around that time, my mother had passed."

Her voice cracked, as she poured out her father's entire history to me.

"We thought it was illness. It wasn't until 2 years ago when we figured out it was the SKP's doing. When Terry was on trial, the SKP told my father to not make the same mistake or I would suffer the same fate as my mother. So, my father being who he is, decided to give him the lightest sentence possible. The minute Terry was released from prison life has been hell."

She took the bottle of vodka for herself and took a swig, Ley rubbed her back as she did. I could tell Levy was not okay with this barrage of information being released.

"What I don't understand is how he was ever part of SKP. I don't get why they still want me, if my father is already dead. Unless someone else killed him. Which is just…?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"And the Magnolia rapist – I just don't understand how it all snowballed out of control so damn fast."

Her face buried into her hands and I could hear the light sobs. I slinked my arm around her and pulled her into my chest. She cried into me for a good few minutes, her body was so tense.

I was shocked. Jude Heartfilia was a wise guy. Lucy Heartfilia was his daughter, and heiress. She was going to inherit all of this mess.

What do you call a woman wise guy? A wise girl? That's what she was about to be.

My phone rang and I used my other hand to answer it.

"Dragneel."

It was Gray and he sounded, excited and confused. Like he didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't wait for the going on to happen.

"What?"

My eyes dropped, causing the girls to stare at me.

"Why would-okay I believe you I guess. How's Gajeel?"

I saw Levy's eyes shoot up at this. They barely knew each other why was she so concerned?

"..Alright. I'll see you later than." And I hung up.

My eyes poured into Lucy, he was still leaning on me, through her eyes were opened and peeking up at me.

"Miss Heartfila, we just matched the DNA from Terry Johnson, to your rape kit.."

She immediately pulled back.

"Did you lie?"

"I didn't, I swear I didn't think it was him." She said shaking her, her voice was so broken and high pitched. I hate bringing her back to that night.

"I blacked out. I couldn't remember his face, just his voice and his smell. If I got rid of his face, then I wouldn't see it in my dreams." She cried out, shaking so hard, that I was now shaking.

"Miss Heartfilia….there's more."

I didn't want to be bad news for her, I didn't want her to see me and think something negative. I didn't want to be associated with that.

"We matched the blood from that night at the harbor to the magnolia rapist. Can you tell me where he is?"

She shook her head at me.

"Miss Heartfilia-"

"I don't know. I left him…where he was…"

"Who is he?"

She stopped her shaking, and curled her fingers into my scarf.

"You already know don't you Detective." Her voice still shaky, staring at me with those beautiful, wide, eyes. "And if you already know, why are you asking me? You said yourself you can't arrest me, so why bother asking?"

Well I didn't know for sure. Just that he was Terry's only living brother and the living brother whose death was faked by the Heartfilias. Ha this was confusing.

I did know one thing for sure. She was beautiful. She was intelligent. Intelligence and beauty is a dangerous combination sometimes.

"Your father had cops in his pocket most likely."

She nodded her head at me. I changed the subject, I knew I wasn't going to get anything about the Magnolia Rapist from her. If she did kill him, she won't tell me who he is. That was going to take much more work.

"Yes."

"Is that how you know Lisanna?"

Those eyes dropped again, Levy, came up next to her and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Lucy will not answer any more questions. IS that understood?"

I nodded my head. That was completely suspicious. I was sure of it now, that even with all she just told me, she still had a lot to hide.

All that information about Jude Heartfilia and I still had nothing. Nothing useful anyways. Just a broken blonde with a crazy lawyer friend, a bunch of people trying to murder her.

It's a good thing, she's wonderfully beautiful, and terribly perplexing or else I'd be pissed right now.

"Oh Levy. Gajeel in bad shape right now. If you wanna go see him at the hospital."

That scary, foreboding look fell right off her face as she was completely consumed by sadness and concern.

"Oh god." She muttered heading straight for the door.

"Wait Lucy-"

"I'll be fine Levy." Lucy muttered, almost annoyed with her.

Levy flew out the door, faster than anyone I'd ever seen fly out a door.

This actually wasn't a lot of people.

"If you sent her away just to ask me-"

"I didn't. Gajeel isn't doing too well and I figured she'd want to see him."

"And you?"

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you Miss Heartfilia."

And I didn't know whether I meant for her safety or my depraved mind.

Lucy had been drifting off to sleep on my couch. Her head had fallen over onto my shoulder and I could feel her breath hitting me softly.

I couldn't get out anything she said to me all day. She was acting so fucking weird when it came to certain things and I couldn't figure it out.

_Was she playing me?_

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed, tucking the blanket around her. I left the room and went to my couch, staring up at the ceiling.

I muttered a shit under my breath as I didn't know what to do about the fucked up situation.

And I was also terrified right now, because Levy was still gone. Which could mean a multitude of things and I wanted to protect her too. And where the fuck was Gray at?

_Ugh._

_Can. Not. Deal._

"Detective…"

I heard the whimper call from my room.

I got up as fast as I could and rushed into my own room

"Miss Heartfilia what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I just. I opened my eyes and you weren't here and I just…"

I almost laughed.

"Got scared."

"Shut up…"

"Well I'm right there in the other room okay-"

"Stay with me."

I looked at her and gulped.

Was it obvious that I was stuck on how to answer that?

"Please detective, I don't wanna sleep by myself."

I nodded and slid into next to her, slipping myself under the covers.

"I'm sorry if this is weird, detective."

"It's not." I said with a smile.

She rolled into my chest and nuzzled her head. My hand went to the back of her head and stroked her hair. Her, soft, silky, hair. I felt her smile against me.

And I just couldn't believe this woman was playing me.

She was most likely scared, and naturally so, but her fear didn't mean her guilt.

"How's your arm?"

"It hurts like hell."

"You're lucky you were only shot once."

Was I?

My hand continued to stroke her hair, even if I kept myself silent. I felt guilt over the entire shootout today and pure luck that we didn't have anyone to answer to just yet.

Well we did have I.A.B. but, if I know Erza, she would make sure they can't connect to us.

My guilt though came from the way I made Lucy feel and the state Gajeel was in. Had I been a better cop, both of them would probably be alright by now.

"Detective."

I heard her whine at me, sliding her fingers up my chest and over to my lips again.

I didn't know what she was planning to do, but it would be a lie to say I wasn't excited for it.

And I felt more guilt rise in me, as this woman was seeming to cling to me out of some sort of desperate attempt for love and comfort.

_I could give her both those things though._

_I could give her everything she needed to keep her safe from them all, even herself._

_Lord knows I wanted to._

_But was it right?_

_Or am I taking advantage of a vulnerable girl?_

"Yes Miss Heartfilia?"

Her hand pushed against me shoulder and she leaned upward. She wiggled her leg in between mine and was now on top of me, staring at me.

_What was she planning? _

_I should stop her._

_I should really stop her._

Her lips pressed against mine as they had done earlier, only this time I responded, vigorously. I pushed my tongue through the small open of her lips, practically begging for entrance, and she completely complied.

I allowed her hands to play with the buttons of my shirt, looping one arm around her and sliding my hand up her shirt. I pressed my hand against the small of her back, bringing her closer to me.

I felt a seductive moan vibrate against my tongue, causing myself to moan back, pushing harder against her mouth. Our tongues gliding together in a rhythmic, sensual, dance of some sort.

Her teeth grazed my bottom lip and I continued to pressed my body against her. She rubbed her core against my leg, my hand still grazing underneath her shirt. I kept it there, gripping here tightly.

My fingers danced along the silkiness of her skin, gliding them lower until I felt the cloth covering her rear. And as I squeezed it, I realized what exactly it was I doing.

I pulled from here, and stared into those shocked open, hazy with lust eyes.

"Detective?"

"Miss Heartfilia, this is wrong."

Yet my hand was still dancing against her ass, my lips were barely separated from hers, the space was almost nonexistent.

"Why?"

"It just is Miss Heartfilia."

"That's not an answer, detective…" She kissed the corner of my jaw, and I groaned at her. She took this as a very welcomed invitation to dance her lips down my jaw, slowly. Her tongue leaving wet spots along the way.

_I needed to stop this._

"Miss Heartfilia, we can't."

"Why?"

It was hard to answer, with a beautiful woman, plastering kisses all over my body.

"Let me ask you, Miss Heartfilia."

I let my hand slip down her ass, gliding over her core teasingly.

She hitched and stopped her movements at this.

I grabbed her thigh and lifted it around my waste, repeating this action with the other, I sat up, staring into her eyes. My other hand was still teasing her core, refusing to press any harder.

I pushed into her neck, and nipped at her pule, flicking the tip of my tongue over it.

"Why do you dodge my questions-" I growled into her ear. "-And then attempt to seduce me?"

I sucked at her pulse point, digging my teeth into her skin gently.

"De-detective."

I felt my erection twitch.

I slid my free hand up her shirt, sliding my hands against the swell of her large breast.

She twitched.

I did it again, pressing harder this time.

"De-tective…" She groaned, pushing her head into my neck. "…If that's what you think…"

Her voice was low and raspy and her hips rolled against my hand that was still teasing her core.

I pinched the tip of her nipple, rolling the bud against my finger. There was a loud moan from her and my erection twitched again.

_Fuck._

I failed at my own attempt, I was going to take her. I was going to take her right here.

I slipped two fingers into the band of her panty and directly rubbed them against her sex. I was going too far, I needed to stop.

_I needed to stop._

_Fuck, why am I not stopping. _

_And then the door swung open_

"Hey Natsu I just-"

_This was the worst way to stop._

"I knew it. I fucking knew it."

"Do you realize how much shit you've just caused."

_I know Gray I know._

"Do you realize how compromised everything already was, but now, NOW. We are seriously fucked."

_I_ _know Gray I know._

"Do you realize how fucking stupid I just-oh my god."

_I know Gray I know._

I looked next to me at Lucy whose face was still bright red, head buried into her hands.

"Miss Heartfilia." I whispered against her ear, as Gray was too distracted in his rant.

"Detective. I'm not dodging your questions."

_What?_

"You're simply not asking the right ones."


	7. Woke up this morning

Chapter 7: Woke up this morning

My mind was reeling from the night before.

I should have never let things get that far with Lucy. I didn't think there was anything to go far, and then that happened.

And what she said.

_"You're simply not asking the right ones." _

What the hell did that mean?

I mean when you're brutalized I ask who brutalized you. When you give me a cryptic message to meet you at the harbor and you're covered in fresh blood, then I ask whose blood is it.

If you're shot at than I'm going to ask who shot you!

Did I ask her that?

Well that was neither here nor there.

Clearly Lucy wasn't going to talk and after what she told me, I now knew why. I could always see it in her eyes, how she wanted to speak. How she wanted to talk to me and tell me what was going on. I knew she wanted to so badly, but after learning about her father, I now knew why.

She was raised not to talk to cops unless the cops were on her side.

I hadn't done enough to prove that I was on her side. Is that why she tried to seduce me earlier? Was that a test?

If it was I failed or did I pass? I..Don't know anymore.

And Gray. My god his voice was still stuck in my head, that whole argument stuck in my damn head.

_"Natsu!"_

_ "What Gray? What else do you have to say?!"_

_"What are we gonna do?"_

_"This is a huge problem now, we've compromised a witness if Erza finds out, she'll not only kill us, but we'll probably lose our jobs, if this gets back to I.A.B."_

_ "Lucy wouldn't do that."_

_"What is it about this girl that's blinding you so bad? I like her too, don't get me wrong I think she's a nice person who's in a lot of trouble, but…"_

I knew what he was going to say, before he said it, I pleaded in my head for him not to say it. It was still playing in my head, like a record.

"…You're only…victimizing her more…"

_He said it._

And the worst part was that I knew it.

_"And I don't know what we're gonna do Natsu. Can she even be here with you, without trying to ravage her again? "_

_"He wasn't ravaging me."_

I had never heard her voice that stern before. I had never seen Gray look so surprised either. It shocked us both, one moment she had been asleep and then the next, boom she's awake, and she was pissed.

_"Regardless of what you may think, Mr. Fullbuster, I'm not some fragile piece of glass that needs to be held gently. I don't need to be treated like even the slightest thing can break me. I was brutally raped, shot, made parentless, and accused of murder…twice. None of those things broke me. I'm not being victimized by Detective Dragneel._

_I'm not being victimized by anyone, because I'm not a victim I'm goddamn survivor."_

And that would be stuck with me forever.

I was staring at her, while sitting at the precinct, allowing those words, all her words, everything to replay in my mind. From the whine in her voice, to the taste of her lips. The feel of her skin and the desperation in her eyes.

That wanting, that needing of someone to be there, to show her everything was okay. Even if she wouldn't outright say that's what she needed.

I wanted so badly to finish what we started. Then repeat, over and over again. To just take her and claim her and make her mine.

To love her.

To…oh shit to love her.

Oh no, oh god, I'm in way too deep.

I kept my eyes on her though, I couldn't force them to leave no matter how hard I tried.

She didn't notice. Her eyes were lingering on Gajeel's desk.

I didn't know if she was worried about him or worried about Levy who was shockingly worried about him.

"Hai!"

Gray, Lucy, and I shot up out of our days to an overly cheerful Wendy.

It was like Wendy to be this way, regardless of the situation she was in.

"So, I have some news about the bullet we pulled from Jude Heart-" She stopped, staring at Lucy, awkwardly.

Stop.

Stop staring at her like that.

"It's okay Wendy, if it helps solves my father's murder then its fine."

Wendy nodded and went back to her smile.

"So the bullet that killed Jude is not from the same gun that shot at Lucy."

That wasn't entirely too hard to figure out.

"It is however from a gun that was used to kill Councilman Lahar, and we all remember who was arrested for that right?"

"Hades!"

"Correct Natsu." And she threw some Dramamine at me.

"Yeah well I dug a little deeper, did some things I probably shouldn't have and found some sealed documents. According to these documents Jude Heartfilia presided over the case and had the charges dropped. Mavis, the old A.D.A. was not happy about this and repeatedly refilled charges until she was subsequently fired.

She vanished from the legal world after that."

I took this in, looking at both Gray and Lucy who seemed as confused as I did.

"So this gun hadn't been used in…what 11 years? That doesn't make sense."

Wendy nodded at me, agreeing a little too happily.

"It doesn't which means one of two things. Hades got cleaner with his kills until Jude or homicide has been hiding shit from us."

I watched Gray perk his brows. He didn't like hearing that.

"I don't think they've been hiding anything."

I wanted to agree, but he two homicide cops I constantly dealt with were the two women I've known the longest. And they were completely secretive with everything.

"That doesn't make sense." I heard Lucy murmur. She got up from her seat pulling her phone out immediately. She rushed past Erza who stared at us, mentally, I'm sure she was murdering us.

"What do you think that was about?"

"How would I know Gray?"

"Well…"

Oi, I was not even going to entertain him right now. I got up and followed her out, ignoring Erza.

You know at this point in time, the fact that she hasn't slaughtered me where I stood was piss planning on her part.

"Miss Hearfilia what is going on?"

She whipped around, her blonde tresses, whipping against the tip of my nose. She looked shocked, scared, angry and everything in-between.

"Detective not now – "

"Miss Heartfilia, I'm just trying to help you."

"I know. I have to make a call."

And she turned her back to me.

I didn't get it, and I may not ever get it.

Regardless I wasn't going to let her sit outside by herself. Not when there were people out there trying to kill her.

That would be terribly irresponsible

...

Walking back in the precinct, Wendy and Erza were rushing out the door.

"What's going on?"

"The Magnolia Rapist struck last night and we're only getting a call about it right now. Wendy and I are going to the scene. You and Gray need to work on Lucy and get information about this gun mess."

I saluted her and slumped back into my desk. Lucy did the same refusing to look at me.

Was she mad?

Why would she be mad?

I should be mad!

Well damn.

"So Gray where should we start?"

Gray slid his eyes slowly at me.

"Well what do we know?"

I sighed heavily.

"We know that Terry Johnson was a pedophile and that Jude let him off, for fear of his daughter. Terry was released and attacked Lucy anyways. I'm thinking that was all on his own."

"It was." She stated sternly, tapping her fingers against the desk.

"We know that the SKP wants to kill Lucy for some reason. We know that Terry was annihilated, that Jude was executed and the gun from his murder is the same from the murder of Lahar. Hades' gun. We also know that Mavis disappeared a year before Lucy's mother died. So…basically where do we start."

Lucy chewed on her lip and looked at me.

"Well what do you have with Terry's murder?"

"Nothing." Gray said stoically and honestly.

"Well, I know something about the SKP and they're sloppy. They have no regard for human life, they don't care about anything or anyone. Just power. They love being known for being grisly. If you don't know who killed Terry it probably wasn't them."

"Well my theory is out the door." Gray was right, we thought that the SKP took care of him, but he was right. If Lucy was right, which she probably was than they had nothing to do with him.

"They also didn't kill my father than now that I think about, because clean cut execution isn't their style. Hades was the original leader of the SKP so…" She tapped her finger to her lip. "The fact that it was his gun, does not make sense. Same thing with Mavis disappearing, if Hades was behind that, you would have known."

I watched the cogs in Lucy mind work. Now she was talking? Why now?

"My father may have helped her disappear, but that doesn't explain anything…"

Lucy's eyes danced around the room a bit, slumping in the chair.

"And there's a hit out on me. Obviously and it's not because of Terry…"

And then she stops.

What the hell Lucy?

"SKP hates rapists an Terry was one yet they clearly didn't know. And his brother is the Magnolia rapist, and he just struck so they don't know about him either."

Gray stood up, writing this all down on the white board in our precinct.

"And homicide has to be involved as well as the gang unit, there's no way all this could just fly by without their input."

"Well…" I scratched the back of my head. "We may need to look at the I.A.B. files of the last 11 years. You know who's dealt with the most."

He stopped writing, twitching his fingers.

"That's not fair Natsu we've dealt with I.A.B. numerous times. You've been arrested before. I've been arrested before-"

"I'm not accusing Juvia of being a dirty cop."

We stood silent and Lucy stood up taking the marker from Gray.

"What you guys need to do is figure out what happened to Mavis and who's been tampering with evidence. That should lead you to a lead on who killed my father."

"And the Magnolia Rapist Miss Heartiflia?"

She didn't look at me, she didn't look at Gray, she just kept writing on the board.

"I can get you guys a warrant for precinct 77. You guys know what to do right?"

"Well yeah." Gray said taking the marker back. "Find the serial numbers and match them to the cop who dealt with the case. Then we'll know who's been tampering with evidence. We'll also find the file of the person who would own the gun now."

"The Magnolia rapist…"

Lucy's hand stopped and I watched it tremble.

"We can't figure that out until we figure out who killed my father."

Gray nodded

But that didn't make any damn sense.

"How are you gonna get those warrants?"

She just smirked at Gray.

"I'm lucky Lucy Heartfilia."

There seemed to be a general consensus between the two of them. I didn't agree. That magnolia rapist was still striking and nothing. Do these two not get that?

Lucy started to walk out and I ran too her grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Too get the warrants."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not."

"I need to keep you safe."

"I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself!"

It's not that I didn't believe she wasn't, she was tough as nails, I just…I couldn't let her go by herself. I had a need to be by her side, to make sure she was okay, regardless of what she said.

"Yeah, but I'm still going with you."

She grunted and stormed off to the nearest taxi.

...

Getting those warrants were ridiculously easy to get. I couldn't tell if it was because Lucy was a Lucky Heartfilia like she said, or whether that Judge Clive was just that easy going. All I know is that we were in and out in less than 20 minutes.

I did find it odd to see Sting there, arguing with someone. I think his new A.D.A. I don't know he didn't seem too happy though.

I wonder if something happened to Rogue.

"Hey you guys are back!"

Gray said with a wave, chewing on an apple, shirtless.

Why-why was he shirtless?

He stood up and – his pants what…

"Oh my god Mr. Fullbuster! Your…clothes!"

I laughed at Lucy's reaction and watched as Gray scrambled for his clothes.

"I got comfortable waiting for you two!"

"You're some kind of pervert Gray."

"Shut up you hot headed beast!"

I am not hot headed.

"I AM NOT HOT HEADED!"

"You two are ridiculous. Do you guys wanna go serve these warrants or what?"

"Aye." We both said.

The great thing about being sex crimes was that we were our own individual unit. So, even if we are part of precinct 77 because we are sex crimes we weren't affected by them. Plus they were across the street.

Yeah across the street.

That's why it's so annoying when Lisanna and Juvia don't tell us shit.

They are right there.

"Oh wait."

Gray and I both stopped in the middle of the street, while Lucy stood on the side walk next to the other precinct.

"Get out of the street!" She hollered at us, stomping her foot against the ground as a city bus almost squashed us.

We ran too her, both of us staring at her.

She said to wait, so that's what we did.

She was confusing.

"I can't go in there and you need a lawyer to take these in so-"

At that very moment a taxi pulled up, and leg lifted out of the car. It was small, clothed with a knee high white sock. Yellow draped her upper thigh and blue locks bounced in the sunshine.

"Hey guys."

She bounced up to us, taking the warrants from Lucy's hands.

"Levy what are you doing here? How's Gajeel?"

Her face had softened, when I mentioned his name. Should I not have? I was worried about him too.

"I'm here to serve the warrants. And Gajeel is okay. He's finally out of surgery, so he should be back into play in a few days. He was shot…so many times the doctors don't know how he's alive."

She sighed, but kept her smile on, or at least trying too.

"Why do you care so much?"

I meant it as sincere, but the looks I received from both Lucy and Gray were deadly.

"I'm his lawyer, I'm gonna care about my clients."

And a collective what from us all.

"Feels like another story for a different day? Isn't this more important?" Levy said waving the warrants in her hands.

We all nodded and followed her in, well almost all of us. The other two had sauntered through the door when I noticed Lucy wasn't following. She was walking to the side of the street, waving her hand in the air.

Lucy, what the hell?

"Where-" I started running towards her, hearing my footsteps over my own voice. "-are you going?"

"I have some errands to run."

"Miss Heartfilia I don't know what I'm gonna have to do to – "

She caught my lips with hers for a quick, chaste kiss, immediately cutting me off.

"I'll be okay detective."

"Yeah I know, but as a cop it is my job to be with you."

A cab had pulled up behind her, eyes never leaving mine. She stepped back into the street, leaning against the yellow cab as she did so.

Her fingers pressed against the collar of my shirt and she pulled me towards her, arching her neck up too look at me.

"Detective, you don't trust me do you?"

I felt something drop into my stomach, I wasn't sure what it was, but I hated this feeling.

"What of course not, I just – every time I leave you alone something bad happens to you."

She perched a well-manicured brow at me.

"That can't be…" She paused and this look of disappointment and sadness overwhelmed her. "I have no problem with you coming with me detective, anywhere. I like having you around, just, I'd rather you be around because you want to, not because you feel like you have to…"

I smiled at her, and opened the door behind her, sliding her in allowing my hand to graze her thigh just so.

I guess she didn't understand , the way her lip curved downward. Not really a frown, a confused ort of pout.

It was cute.

"So, where are we going Miss Heartfilia?"

"Well I-"

I sighed, eye still on her as I picked up my cell phone. She was a sweet woman, she wouldn't sit here with me and tell me this is rude.

Even though this was rude.

"Dragneel."

It was Lisanna and I swear if I hadn't known her since I was 10 I would swear she was on speed with how fast she was talking.

Really Strauss?

"Lisanna slow down."

I listened to her carefully and moved my eyes directly onto Lucy.

"Why are you telling me this?"

My mouth fell, the words were too hard to believe and Lisanna's tone wasn't its usual cheerful, yet condescending self.

She was pissed.

I hung up my phone and continued my stare on Lucy.

"What was that about Detective?"

I pushed a hair behind her ear.

"Where were we going?"

"To the Heartfilia manor, but what was-"

"Driver, Heartfilia Manor." And he nodded, taking off. Lucy eyes dug into me with that concerned look she wore.

"Detective, what is going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Lucy."

I gave her my grin and I watched her face soften, my hand placed itself against her thigh again. My hand gently grazed the top side of her thigh, bringing it from her knee up to her skirt, and then following through going underneath the pleat.

I watched her other leg lift, placing her stiletto against the back of the seat in front of her. Her eyes stuck to the window, the window hitting her, and forcing her hair to go wild.

We sat in a comfortable silence the entire drive. The only real sounds, coming from the wind, and low satisfying hums from her.

Those damn hums would haunt my wildest dreams.

We pulled up to the manor, and Heartfilia tossed some money to the taxi driver. She didn't bother to count, and he didn't bother to ask.

When we walked up something was wrong. The mail box was completely torn off, the front door was off its hinges. The grass had the initials 'SKP' burned into it.

"Oh no." I muttered as Lucy's eyes fell at the front scene of her home. We both ran inside to the empty home.

And by empty I mean everything she owned was gone.

And anything that was still around, was broken. The place was wrecked, the stairs were demolished, and pictures of her family were either gone or torn to pieces.

"Oh no…" She whispered as she went through her home.

I watched the corners of her eyes drip, and I felt it.

This surge of rage I had never felt before. I wanted to find those SKP bastards and tear them limb from limb, piece by piece.

Then there was loud gasp. She charged upstairs and I followed her,

I followed her through the once beautiful, lavender, floral print halls. Which were now blackened, and stained with some sort of residue?

We came to the safe room that Levy had showed me once before and it was open.

It wasn't busted though it looked as if someone forgot to close it.

We ran through the weapons room and most of them were gone except for a choice few.

There was a note posted on the wall, where a few Ak-47s were hanging.

_Princess_

_We left you some guns and the flame thrower for your boyfriend._

"-eh? Boyfriend."

_Be safe._

Lucy grabbed a couple of guns from the walls and tossed me that flame thrower from earlier.

"I've always wanted one of these!" I said excitedly as I jumped around the room.

She didn't look as happy, in fact, she looked like she was going to hurt someone.

I followed her out of the room and to the front of her house, leaning against her broken door, holding onto her phone.

"Loke- Loke!" She started hollering into her phone. "Where the fuck are you!?"

_Did she just say fuck?_

"My manor, my father's manor's every memory destroyed. And you guys – I was terrified I thought something happened to you guys. Oh- well I'm glad you're okay, but where are you guys!? How long have you guys been gone!? DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN LOKE. I WOKE UP THIS MORNING, GOT MY GUN AND EVERYTHING I HAD WAS GONE DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

I pulled the phone from a visibly shaken Lucy.

"Hey Loke, it's Detective Dragneel, Lucy will call you back."

I hung up the phone and I pulled her into my arms.

"We have another stop we need to make Miss Heartfilia."

What Lisanna told me…I knew Lucy wasn't involved in that, but what about her Zodiacs. After seeing this it seemed plausible.

...

"Natsu! Princess Heartfilia – where's Gray – Sama?"

"He's going through records with Levy."

Lucy hit the side of my arm when I said that. It's not like they would know it was their records.

"Oh, well come this way, Juvia will show you."

We followed her into the large house boat. It was one of the many SKP's hot spots. We walked through a curtain and came to one of the most gruesome scenes I'd seen in a long time.

There were multiple bodies strewn across the floor. Over tables, on the kitchen floor, over the deck, and blood made up most of the floor.

"They were all executed." Lisanna said as popping up from underneath a table that had a body underneath it. "Like it looks like a huge mess, but there's no evidence. Like none, just blood and there's only so many because they were all killed at the same time."

Why was she so excited?

"Like gun shots to all of them and I think it was simultaneous because these assholes didn't react. They were literally killed where they were sitting. Just like" And she stuck her fingers to her head, and pretended to shoot herself.

"Well who do you guys think did it?"

Lucy asked for me, as I was too stunned by the insensitive behavior of the two homicide women.

"Juvia and Lisanna think it was another gang. Like a rival gang. There had to be at least 10 people here to kill these 10 people."

Lucy's eyes jumped open and I stared at her.

We both had the same thought on this, though I think this hurt her more than anything.

"Yeah and I thought you'd guys wanna know since you know SKP just tried to kill us all a few days ago. I don't know about you guys, but this is terribly exciting. I mean when you think about it, this case has just gotten crazier, and crazier, and crazier. My god. I mean you guys still haven't found the Magnolia rapist, or the person who murdered Terry Johnson, and now this is happening. It's like a -."

"Lisanna, stop."

"I'm just sayin'"

"Juvia has crime scene photos for you guys and we will get you evidence as soon as possible."

"You guys never get us things when you say you are?"

"No, Juvia always gives Gray – sama information."

"Well I guess I need to talk to him."

Gray was a lot of things, but he didn't omit. He would tell me what's going on, if he knew, so that was…making me irate.

I turned on my heel and started to walk off, when I noticed Lucy wasn't with me. I stopped where I was at and turned on my heel, gazing at the bizarre sight before me.

Lucy and Lisanna were hugging. Why were they hugging? I saw Lisanna's lips brush against Lucy's ear and…was she saying something?

I couldn't tell?

I know they know each other dammit.

I walked up to Lucy and gently pulled on her arm, her feet stumbling backwards and almost falling. I pulled her forward and wrapped my arm around her, walking her back to the car.

"Buy guys…" Lisanna said awkwardly. I turned my head to take a glimpse at her. I saw the woman have a much more stern look on her face as she spoke with Juvia, who's quirkiness seem to drop just a bit.

"So you don't know Lisanna?" I ask Lucy suspiciously.

"No, I don't."

"And that was just a hug then?"

"My father just died Detective, people tend to wanna hung you and tell you everything is okay when that happens."

I paused, feeling a little somber, and guilty.

"What about your zodiacs you think they had something to do with that?"

"How would I know? I never gave the orders my father did."

I paused.

Lucy wouldn't tell me anything, I knew that, there was no point in asking her, regardless of the fact that it could help her.

"I have been asking you the wrong questions." I muttered under my breath, stopping to stare at her. "You won't answer damn thing about yourself, and I couldn't understand why. Not until today, when your home was destroyed and your immediate fear were your zodiacs."

I watched her mouth fall open.

"The zodiacs are your family, you're scared for them. You're scared for everyone you and your father made friendly connections with. Of course. I know that, I get that. I didn't understand why you wouldn't talk to cops. I know you do, though. I know there are cops in your pocket and you're fearing for them too I get that."

My voice had gone sharp as I was frustrated with her by this point in time.

I could see it though, the way her eyes softened, the look of guilt that dressed her. I was hitting it right on the nail.

"And I know you won't speak to me, because I'm a cop that's how you were raised. I won't force you to speak on something, you don't know how to speak on, because I'm not giving you the right opportunity to speak on them. If anyone finds out you opened your mouth, the trust in you is gone. But dammit _Lucy_ I can't help you if you don't let me."

I pressed her forehead to mine.

"Lucy, do _you _need my help?"

Her head shook.

"Do _they _need my help?"

And she nodded.

I had been so focused on her being a victim and how to help her, that I had missed that she wasn't even worried about herself. She didn't care about herself too much it seemed. She had been raped and her first fear was her father's name

She had been shot and her only concern was her father.

In the hospital she said to tell _them_.

It was never about her, and I made the mistake of making it about her. I could never ever help her, because she didn't necessarily need it.

And anything she did tell me would hurt her, whether it was those damn gangs or the police, she would suffer.

I couldn't talk about her.

How the hell did I miss this?

She practically told me everything and I missed it, I missed all of it. In her own way she was leaving me hints and I missed them all.

Her father was the hint.

"And I want to help you, and I didn't know how."

Her voice cracked, she was forcing back her cries. She did that a lot, it broke my heart. "And I didn't know how, but I think I've figured it out. I think I know how to help."

I smiled at her, and wiped the tears that she accidentally let slip.

"Lucy you don't have to-"

"Yes I do."

...

Back at the precinct, Wendy was there, looking miserable, while Erza was pacing back and forth. We were surprised they were back, we'd only been gone for a few hours.

"This one was dead." Erza mumbled, pulling her scarlet ponytail and tugging at the ends. "And there isn't a single A.D.A. who wants to work with us, which means we're probably going to get some rookie who doesn't know shit. Have you guys got anything on anything?"

She was talking to both Lucy and I. So it would seem, which means she felt Lucy was an intricate part of this case, which was very interesting, because she wasn't a cop.

Just a girl with the connection.

"Just murder. Gray is looking through case files right now. He'll probably be their all night."

Erza sighed and slammed her office door.

"Natsu, I don't know what we're going to do…"

I turned and looked at Wendy who was quivering, her eyes stuck on Gajeel's empty desk.

"We can't find this guy and I don't know how he's so elusive."

"We'll get him Wendy, I swear we'll get him."

"How?"

And I didn't have an answer. Shit, I didn't have an answer. There was so much going on, that I was neglecting this case. I just needed to stop and focus, there had to be something we could do.

"I can get him for you guys."

We both looked at Lucy, confusing washing over us.

"You guys, need bait."

I shook my head at her.

There was no way.

I wouldn't allow it.

"Let me be the bait."


	8. Bait

Chapter 8: Bait

"Eh…."

_Oh my god._

"You guys are you sure this is necessary?"

_Oh…my…god…_

"Yes Lucy. You need to look the part and seeing the perp probably knows you, we needed to disguise you."

_Oh…dear…merciful…god._

"Detective why are you staring? Does it look that..bad."

"No, not that bad."

"Ah."

She looked disappointed. Why was she disappointed, were those not the right words?

She didn't look bad at all, but she did. Like bad, not ew bad. I don't know, she just didn't look like her though and I didn't like that.

She was wearing this weird bright green, strapless bra thingy with sequence all over it. I'm sure it was more sequence than cloth. And for bottoms well, I wouldn't even say there were bottoms. They had to be the tiniest black shorts I'd ever seen in my life. She was all hips too so it was just…revealing.

Her stilettos though were her stilettos. I liked those, those were Lucy.

Her blonde hair was covered by the black mop on her head and she had the strangest shit on her face.

I'm no idiot, I know what make up is, and this was beyond that. Her eyes shadow matched her top and went up to her eyebrows. Her eyes themselves were covered in this black stuff, they said it was eyeliner. I've seen eyeliner, this was like eye block or something. It took up so much of her face.

She has bright red lips, which were actually nice on their own, and these massive earrings.

Her outfit itself didn't look bad, but it wasn't Lucy. It was cute, but I'd never imagine Lucy in sequence. It screamed Lisanna at me. She was always wearing little shorts and sequence – well something girly like that. Maybe that's why it bugged me so much.

Her makeup was what made me want to scream though. That was insane. And her wig I couldn't stand it, where's my Lucy at?

I pouted and the girls all glared at me, Erza smacking me in the back of her head.

"Why couldn't I wear sunglasses instead of all this make up?"

"Because, he only strikes at night, who wears sunglasses at night?"

"Wait no-" I tapped my finger to my lip "-I know this one."

They all shook their heads at me, I could hear the giggles leave their lips. Today had been so weird. There was a mass murder at the SKP boat, Gray and Levy were still gone, so one could only assume the backlog was incredible, and Lucy's Zodiacs had gone missing.

Oh and every other insane thing that's happened, that directly involved Lucy I had decided I wouldn't investigate.

I needed to investigate her dead father that was clearly the important piece, not to say she wasn't important. She was just stuck.

I was still confused on this whole gang situation, especially the Zodiacs. It's like they lived to serve Lucy, and there were only 10 of them. How can you call yourself the zodiacs and there's only 10 of you?

Shit I had so many questions, why the fuck was I failing so fucking bad at my job?

Lucy had agreed to be bait and I naturally had my tantrum at this. I hollered at the women in the precinct. Scream at all three of them. I did not want her putting herself out there like that. And of course the whole "You think I'm weak, you think I'm weak." Nonsense came about.

We all probably argued with each for about 3 hours, before Erza subdued me.

And by subdued I mean she used a taze on me. I can only assume she allowed the fight to go on for so long, because she didn't know if the idea was a solid one either.

_"Captain we cannot allow a civilian to be bait!"_

_"No, but we also shouldn't allow witnesses to house with us."_

I had been surprised, genuinely shocked, that she knew about that.

_"She's a v-"_ I had remembered what she said and I stopped, but she knew it was coming. The hurt in her eyes, was something I would never forgive myself for.

_"I can handle it Detective."_

I hated the way she sounded. It wasn't her usual sweet tone, it wasn't even a sad tone, or hurt. It was…monotone. She was monotone. She didn't even have it in her to give me some form of emotion.

_"Does that settle it then_?" Wendy had asked, peering up from behind her desk.

_"I guess so, I'll let Gray know-"_

_"No."_

_"But Captain he's my-"_

_"No, if this fails sex crimes will be wiped clean. We can't risk everyone we're already risking too much."_

That had pissed me off all over again. First Lucy, the woman who was running tracks in my head was putting herself up as bait and now I couldn't even tell my partner. Gray may have been an annoying ice queen, because he is an ice queen, he was still my partner and a damn good one.

I'm surprised the precinct is still standing.

And Lucy is, naturally upset with me.

"Looking the part…I look like a prostitute."

"Well that's what he targets."

She scowled at me, why was she so mad at me?

"I still don't see why we can't just stake out."

"Because detective if he's SKP he'll know as soon as he rolls down the street. SKP knows a stakeout. They know cops well, alright."

Lucy was lucky I believed everything she said whole heartedly, even if it didn't make sense to me. Was she lucky? She was being made into bait, so maybe she wasn't.

...

We drove to the perp's favorite spot. It just so happened to be the same spot where Lucy was attacked. I could see her face sulk, and feel her body tremble against mine in the car. There were plenty of reasons why I didn't want her to do this, but seeing the small tears drip down her cheek was the biggest reason.

I didn't want her to suffer anymore and doing this was going to destroy her.

And I knew she was victimizing herself, I knew she needed to do this, in her own warped head. She needed to be the one who did this.

I still felt ill about it.

"Okay Lucy, you just go out there and be the best damn hooker you can be. Don't worry about anything else, we've got it covered."

She nodded at Erza and left the car, walking off to the park bench. That same one we had found her at.

"Natsu, go take your position."

"Right." I slid from the car, and saluted the two women in there. I didn't make eye contact with Lucy I wasn't supposed to. I needed to act as if I Was just taken a nighttime stroll and then disappear from sight. It was hard though. I wanted to be near her, to keep her safe from that pig, and to keep her calm.

I hated this plan.

I loathed it actually.

I walked to the back of a building and climbed up the fire escape. I set up my sniper rifle and crouched low, keeping it aimed in Lucy's direction. Erza was supposed to be in an empty lot, keeping watch and Wendy on top of the building adjacent to mine.

Wendy had begged for reinforcements, like we needed it. I'm here, what more could anyone need?!

And Erza apparently agreed, because it was just the three of us.

"Hello."

I jumped out of my skin, when I heard a feminine voice echo.

"What the hell?"

"Princess told me you'd be up here. I'm supposed to help you. Cover you."

"You're one of the Zodiacs aren't you."

"Yes, I'm Vera I represent the maiden"

"What?"

"I represent Virgo. I am very loyal, and will do anything to serve the princess."

Interesting, so Lucy called her Zodiacs.

"So, Vera, what is the plan."

"I can't tell you."

"What?"

"If I tell you, I will be breaking the princess' trust."

"But I'm a cop."

"Yes."

_Oh okay._

"Well can you at least tell me if any of the other zodiacs are here?"

"Yes, they are. We are family, we stick together. Even Aqua."

Vera then climbed onto of the roof' doorway and plopped down, setting up her own sniper rifle. This is one guy we're dealing with, why would the whole entirety of the zodiacs be here?

_What was she planning?_

I kept my eye on Lucy when I saw someone rustling through the trees. I couldn't tell who it was. The hair was long, but there was some sort of hood covering the person. They were stealth moving quickly and quietly. Lucy didn't even notice this person. I moved my aim to this person, it was possible it was the guy we were after.

This person then lifted their index finger in the air, and their thumb pointed it.

"No way…No fucking way."

Another person came up from behind this person and repeated the action.

"Why are they here?"

They stopped where they were at, crouching. I knew exactly who they were.

I moved my aim back towards Lucy, waiting patiently, as she sat, trying her best to be a hooker.

This was so bizarre.

"Detective, corner left."

I took Vera's words and repositioned my aim. There was a man, powering through the park. He did not care that he was out in the open, he did not care that there was one lamp, shining bright on Lucy. The woman he seemed to be powering too.

He looked almost identical to Terry.

He was our guy.

I just wanna take the shot. I just wanna shoot him straight in the head and be done with him for good, but I couldn't do that. Legally, I couldn't do that. Erza would lose her badge as would I and then what would become of Wendy and Gajeel? No, I had to be patient.

I watched him slow to stop as he stood right behind Lucy.

_C'mon Lucy, turn around. Turn around Lucy._

His hand gripped her neck and pulled it back, pulling her face upwards to meet his gaze.

He spoke to her, saying something, causing her to visibly flinch. I watched her gab his hand and it looked like she had twisted his wrist.

He yanked her wig off with his other hand and through her to the bench, climbing on her. He whispered something else in her ear, and she froze. His face was so close to her, I didn't have a clear shot. They were intertwined, it made my stomach churn.

"Vera-"

"I don't have a shot either. He knows we're here."

"You think so too?"

And then his tongue dragged against the crook of her neck, his hands pinning her wrists downward. She seemed to struggling a bit, which was a problem, because it was making it harder to get the shot.

"You piece of shit!"

I heard a woman scream. It wasn't My Lucy either.

"I can't believe it's you!" She continued to scream, coming into my eye line. She had this wonderfully long pink hair, it looks incredibly thick and wavy. I couldn't see her eye color too well though, but she did have on this bright red dress, and a cape.

Wait, I know that woman.

That's Meredy, from narcotics.

Why was Meredy from narcotics here?

"SKP does not rape, and here you are about to rape!"

_She was so loud, oh my god._

"Meredy calm down." I heard another yell, this time it was man. And pretty soon a collective of people, donning the same cape came out.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO BE CALM." I watched he gun point directly at the man that had climb all over Lucy. "WE HAVE A CODE AND THIS IS THE WORST VIOLATION YOU CAN NOT TELL ME TO BE CALM!"

"MEREDY WE CAN DEAL WITH HIM LATER, WE STILL NEED TO DEAL WITH LUCY. SHE'S HERE OUT IN THE OPEN, WE CAN TAKE CARE OF HER NOW."

"Oh I don't think so." I heard Vera say, before she took a shot.

"Natsu! You cannot shoot unarmed people."

Erza radioed in, obviously hearing the shot.

"I didn't."

Just then the ten Zodiacs came out from hiding and pointing their guns to the members of SKP. The fact of the matter was that SKP was a big gang, with its 7 main members and I don't think any of those 7 are there.

Was this some sort of recon? What the hell was going on, why were they here?

Loke walked up next to Lucy, and pulled her upward. He had his own glock held out.

"Lucy you idiot." I head a woman's voice yell. I watched as Aqua, the woman with the aquamarine hair, came sauntering out, looking as if she couldn't be bothered. She held up a…I wanna say shot gun.

This was bad.

Gun fire started going off wildly. I couldn't tell who was being hit, or who wasn't I just kept my focus on Lucy, who was standing against Loke's back.

I took my own shots, taking out whoever came near her, or even aimed at her, Vera doing the same. SKP was huge, bigger than I think any of us even imagined.

The park was painted red, and littered with bodies, most of them SKP, I think a few Zodiacs were shot, but they weren't down for the count.

Lucy was covered in the blood of others, as she just stood there. It was like she was calculating something. She and Loke would walk together, taking 3 or so steps, before they'd stop and an SKP member would attempt to take the shot. And then I would take the shot.

She never looked ahead of her, or behind her, she kept her head down, and her fingers slid the way her feet did.

Oh shit another guy.

I took my shot and took out another member. Some faceless lackey. As soon as I had done that, she moved again.

I noticed when the Zodiacs were shooting they weren't killing anyone. With the exception of Vera who started the gunfire. Was it just in my head, or Erza and I, the only ones taking kill shots?

Wendy was working the radio, giving us precise locations of the other members that we couldn't see, that we needed to be aware of.

And there goes another shot.

"Okay, everyone hold you're gunfire!"

That voice.

I knew she was here.

I glanced over to see Lisanna walking forward by her lonesome.

"Hi!" She was loud. "Me and my comrade over here-" It was Juvia. "-Will be taking Lucy Heartfilia with us and your rapey friend over there."

A rather tall man, with a silver pompadour stepped forward. I don't know what he said, but it set Lisanna off. She lifted her cape, and Zancrow was underneath it, cuffed, and badly beaten.

"Erza we need to call this in." I heard Wendy say over the radio.

Lucy took those same three steps as Wendy had said this and I took another shot.

At that very moment, police cars sped on through the shopping center and up into the park. Following those cars were these all black cars with tinted windows.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck on a table with a horse fuck.

Most of SKP had scattered, along with the zodiacs, except for Vera who was with me, Terry's pig brother, and Zancrow. Lucy was standing there, looking stoic as ever, Lisanna and Juvia looking as stoic as her.

"Wendy get outta here." I hollered through the radio, knowing she hadn't been seen yet.

"What!"

"He's right Wendy you need to get back to the precinct."

"I'm not-"

"As your captain I order you to go back to the precinct!"

There was a solemn okay heard, and I sighed a small relief.

"Detective Natsu, who are those men?"

"Doranbalt and Jellal." Their names were so bitter in my mouth. "I.A.B."

"That's not good for you is it."

"Not at all."

Vera and I both climbed down the roof and walked up to the agents who were glaring at us.

"Detective?" Jellal spoke so smoothly god it irritated me. "Where's your captain?"

"Is there a problem Fernandes?"

"Ah Scarlet. You are here. So than you did okay this massive slaughter."

"Aye."

"Then I guess you're coming with us."

Fuck you Doranbolt.

"Absolutely not! This wasn't the captain's fault! You want someone's badge it's mine!"

"Stand down Dragneel, we'll have your badge as well."

"Wait." Lucy came running up. "It's all my fault. It was my idea and it got out of hand. Don't punish them for my mistakes."

"Lucy stop!"

"It's okay detective, I can handle myself."

"Lucy I'm not gonna let you-"

"Natsu!"

She said my name?

"I can handle this!"

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have had a civilian in the mix in the first-"

Jellal's hand went up silencing Doranbolt for the moment.

"We legally can't take you guys in. For all we know, this young woman was in the wrong place at the wrong time and these police officers were doing their job, trying to catch a rapist where he hits. Things got out of hand. We can't prove otherwise. Those two though-"

No.

"-They are coming with us."

"What!? Juvia and I have done nothing wrong!" Lisanna hollered, storming up to the blue haired agent.

"That man is badly beaten and there is no proof otherwise."

"He attacked Juvia and Lisanna. What were we supposed to do?"

"Well Miss Lockser the way I see it is a man, handcuffed, and badly beaten is in your custody and you don't have a scratch on you. Neither of you do."

"He attacked first we had to-"

"Stop Strauss. You know the drill. Stand down and come with us."

"Absolutely not!" I hollered standing in front of Doranbolt. "You are NOT taking them in!"

"Don't act to rash or we'll have to arrest you too."

"You can't take my friends-"

"I'm I.A.B. I can do whatever I want."

"It's alright Natsu, I have the best defense attorney around."

"Yes, and Juvia has one as well."

The police cuffed both Lisanna and Juvia and placed them in I.A.B.'s transport. The other two agents hadn't yet removed themselves from their car though. Perhaps they were watching?

I wasn't sure. We usually just dealt with Doranbolt and Jellal.

I.A.B. drove off with two of my oldest friends in the backseat of their car. I knew I shouldn't be worried, I.A.B. was always investigating them, but it still made me sick to know there was nothing I could do to help.

The other black car, didn't move yet, it stayed put. I glassed inside and saw a woman. At least it looked like one.

The door opened and she stuck a booted foot out. She had these white pants on, and what looked like a bathing suit top clothed with a cropped jacket.

"Hello. My father sent me down here."

Lucy looked at her, those eyes having that knowing sparkle in them.

"I'm your new A.D.A. Cana alberona." She smirked and her eyes pointed to Lucy. "You need to arrest her!?"

Erza's eyes formed into a glare and I immediately slammed my fist into her car.

"Absolutely not!"

"You have to detective."

"I will not, I have no reason too."

"Oh no? I've been watching you guys, and if I have that means everyone else has as well. You're lucky Jellal is sweet on Erza or he would have arrested all of you guys right then and there. He will be in a shit storm as will the rest of you, if you do not arrest her."

"No I refuse to. You're only been our A.D.A for what – 5 minutes-"

"And in that 5 minutes I've given you a direct order!"

"ON WHAT GROUNDS!"

"The grounds that this young woman has committed multiple crimes without arrest, without even a question. When the police commissioner, and the mayor get wind of this, and they will, you will all lose your badges, sex crimes will be shut down and that's that. You've fucked up too many times now I'm here trying to help you, Arrest her."

I couldn't argue that. But I wasn't going to arrest her. Erza walked over to Lucy and placed the cuffs on her, placing her in the back of our car.

"Good. I will be going back to the precinct with you guys. Detective Dragneel, you're coming with me."

"Like hell I am."

"You can come with me, or you can go to the tombs it's your choice."

"I'd rather go to jail then-"

"Natsu, do as she says."

I glared at Erza, but nodded, following Cana to her car. I looked around trying to spot Vera who had come down the building with me, but she was long gone. I was at least glad for that.

"What did you mean, when you said you'd been watching us."

"My father is Judge Clive. When Minerva was fired, my father thought something shady was going on, so he asked me to keep an eye on you guys. You guys specifically. I purposely made it so you guys would go this long without an A.D.A. I made sure Lisanna and Juvia kept their information to themselves, because we needed to be sure the information was good and you guys weren't walking into a set up."

"A set up?"

"I was only supposed to watch until I felt things were going too far. And tonight, with Lucy Heartfilia systematically killing off SKP I knew I needed to step in."

I figured that's what she was getting me to do.

"I don't know why there's an all-out gang war, between Lucy and the SKP and I don't know why, I.A.B., and the D.A.'s office wanna take you guys down so badly, but I do know that we about to have a war and you guys need the proper legality to back you guys up. Lucy needed to be arrested, so it's documented, so that no one can breathe down your necks for that. You people need to tread carefully, Erza will lose her job for good if anymore mishaps do happen."

"And Lucy?"

"You will never get a Heartfilia to talk. You need to read her, without those blinders."

What!?

None of this made any sense to me. And I didn't necessarily believe it either.

...

Back at the precinct, Lucy was already in the interrogation room, with Levy, who looked like she'd never slept before in her life.

Gray was at his desk, a stack of paperwork piled upward. He looked absolutely devastated.

"Fullbuster-"

"Dragneel, take Lucy to lock up and have her processed."

Cana was now acting like she owned the place. Gray's eyes fell and they looked at me.

"It's a long story." I muttered to him as I went to the room.

"Lucy I need to take you to jail."

"What?"

"You can't take my client without-"

"I can and I will."

I yanked Lucy upward, and recuffed her, my hands trembling the whole time. She didn't soften, she didn't speak, she looked straightforward, and walked calmly.

As we walked through the precinct, I felt herself relax even more under my touch, her head quirking to the side.

"You're finally arresting me Natsu."

"Not because I want to."

"I know."

She spoke so softly, so sweetly, I could never imagine doing this too her.

"I just need to know Lucy."

"Hmmm."

"Were you systematically killing SKP?"

"How on earth would I know how to do that, let alone be able to do that with no weapon, and my back up against Loke. That doesn't make sense."

"Yeah…"

I wanted to believe her, but even I couldn't ignore her movements in the park. I was watching her the whole time and she knew it, she had to have known what she was doing.

"You don't believe me?"

And her voice cracked, her body completely tensing. If I could see her face I know there'd be tears.

"I never said that Lucy."

"But it's true. You don't believe me. How could you not believe me Natsu, I wouldn't lie to you I-"

We both stopped walking, standing at the door of the precinct.

"-I'm not a liar."

"I know Lucy. I have to do this."

I heard a stifled sob, and I knew it wasn't because she was officially being arrested. I knew it wasn't because she would have to sport orange, and hangout in lockup until her bail, which she will have, was posted. I knew it wasn't for any of that.

She was sobbing, because she didn't think I believed her. Lucy was too tough, and frankly a little too arrogant to cry over being arrested.

After what she went through tonight, we were locking up a victim. I don't care for the reason, I didn't like it one bit.

...

I went back to the precinct that morning after arraignment. I had slept in the tombs because I didn't wanna leave Lucy alone, then went to arraignment where her bail was set at 350,000 dollars. This is a lot for most people, but not for her. It wasn't Cana's fault though she didn't think there needed to be a bail, but the judge disagreed Gray was half asleep at her desk while Erza sat scolding him.

"Hey Gray, you're here? After yesterday?"

"Yeah I'm tired."

"Well did you at least find anything out."

"Yeah…"

He didn't sound too happy about that.

"Hades' gun is only on file 3 different times. All assassinations."

"No arrests?"

"Yeah there was, but uh, it was dropped."

"Why?"

"Take a fucking guess."

He said throwing his pencil.

"Hey Gray" Erza said, walking up and snapping the pencil he had just thrown, herself irritated.

"Your sister is here."

"Oh no." His face fell. "Juvia got pinched again?"

"Yeah I was meaning to tell you about that – "

"Hey Gray."

"Hey Ultear. What trouble is Juvia in now?"

"Same shit different day. You ready to go?"

He grunted and stormed up walking with Ultear outside.

I sighed, heavily. I hated this wait. I knew Lucy would be here soon, I knew she would make bail, but I was pissed off. I didn't wanna leave. I wasn't being so disruptive that they had to kick me out.

"Natsu look alive, we're interrogating the rapist and Zancrow today."

Oh goody. Actually no wait that was great, that was actually exciting. I was going to kill them both I couldn't wait!

"You got Zancrow!"

My grin fell.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I know you, and I'm not letting you near that rapist that's right."

So instead she's allowing me to talk to the guy that tried to kill Lucy.

I stormed into that room, where the big headed, blonde, bastard was sitting there, bruised up, with a smug look on his face.

I didn't even bother to sit down, I grabbed him by the color and slammed him up against the wall.

"You asshole, you are mine." I seethed, slamming his head against the wall.

"This is police brutality!"

"I don't give a fuck." I threw him to the ground and sat on him, taking my fist to his face, over and over again, my knuckles staining with blood.

"You fucker! Why are you and SKP trying to kill Lucy Heartfilia." I had calmed down just enough to stop hitting him and ask him an actual question.

"Because-" He coughed up some blood. He wiped his mouth and smirked arrogantly at me. "-It's a well-paying job."

I had blacked out in anger. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that someone was screaming and my fist was hurting.

When I came too, I heard a knock at the glass and looked at my surroundings. The table was knocked over, the chair flung about. I myself was covered in blood, and Zancrow was laughing.

The door slowly opened and it was Lucy. She was out already?

She pulled up the chair and sat it up right. She grabbed my hand and lifted me upward. I grabbed Zancrow and sat him down in the other chair.

"Lucy…"

"Hello Natsu."

"So you-"

"Yes I saw all of that."

She wasn't scared? Did she think less of me?

"Why are you in here?"

Lucy spurned my question and moved her eyes towards Zancrow, giving him the darkest scowl I'd seen.

"Well-paying job? You're getting paid to kill me."

"Yep."

"By who?"

"Oh I don't know Lucy, I can't remember."

I jumped up from my chair, but she put her hand up, and stared at me. I was immediately frozen, sitting back and trying to keep still.

Why was she in here?

"You don't remember?"

"No, no I don't. I think it was beaten out of me."

And then Cana walked in, standing over us with a burning intensity. Oh, great.

"What do you want Zancrow?"

"Immunity."

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, I guess we'll never know. Oh and uh just to make this fun, call my lawyer."

And we all muttered a shit under our breaths. Now we couldn't talk to him and now we wouldn't know. I grabbed Lucy's hand and followed Cana out of the room. We all sighed, Lucy leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Natsu..."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and hugged her tightly.

"Let's just take you back to the house. I'll deal with this."

...

I crawled into my house, literally crawled, I was so sick from that drive, it was terrible.

"Why didn't you take your Dramamine?"

"I'm out. Just give me a few minutes I feel better soon rather than later."

Lucy grabbed my hand and helped me up for the second time this morning. She helped me walk to the stool by my counter top and grabbed a me a glass of water.

"I'm sorry we can't be more helpful to you Lucy."

"I don't need help."

She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. I tried, but it just got so messy."

"Yeah, someone tipped someone off, who tipped someone else off. I don't know how that's even possible."

"Yeah I know…"

I plopped my head on the table and felt her hand creep up around my neck. The hand slid to my shoulder, and pushed over to my chest. She leaned her head in the crook of my neck and slung her arm down to my midsection and hugged me.

"Lucy what are ya-"

"You looked like you could use a hug." She whispered as she nuzzled into my neck.

I felt her lips graze across my skin, a moist sensation running down my skin.

"Lucy…" I groaned lifting my head up. "Don't Lucy. I won't be able to stop."

"Okay."

And she continued to move her lips down my skin. I felt her finger tips slide underneath my shirt, and dance against my skin.

It was pathetic, that, that's all it took.

I stood up and grabbed Lucy by hips, lifting her up against the counter. My mouth crushed hers, penetrating my mouth with her tongue. She responded just as hungrily our tongues intertwining with each other. Her legs wrapped my hips tightly and pulled me forward, as our hands both sloppily worked at the garments entrapping us.

Dammit, I really shouldn't be doing this.

My hands worked on the clasp of her sequence top, pulling it off with ease. My mouth never left hers, as my hands worked up the curve of her body grabbing at her mounds.

I locked an erect bud with the tips of my fingers and twisted, eliciting a growl from Lucy. My hand massaged her other orb, my teeth pulling at her bottom lip. I pulled back and found her pulse. Attaching my lips, I sucked hard at the sensitive, raw skin, her moans driving me crazy.

"Natsu…" Her fingers curled into the back of my head, her other hand unbuckling my pants.

I moved my hand from her rosy peak and pushed it down her insanely tiny shorts and against her damp panties.

Damn she was wet.

I lapped my tongue over her slightly abused nipple, slathering over it and then attaching my mouth to it. I suckled at it, grazing my teeth over it. My name left her mouth yet again and I moved my actions towards her neglected breast.

My middle digit rubbed against her soaked center and my mouth bruised her nipple. I moved back and forth between her breasts until it they were both black and purple. Her body writhed against me, wanton moans escaping her lips. She was trembling in my arms.

There was a certain point of no return, and I knew once I got there, I would love and regret everything about it. I had to stop this, and fight against my primal need to make her mine.

"Lucy…" I groaned pushing aside the thin, clothed, barrier against her drenched sex. I slipped my middle digit in her open, pausing. "I won't stop. I won't."

"I know Natsu." She rasped, pressing her lips to mine.

I delved my finger into her sex, pumping into her, latching my mouth back onto her breath. My erection rubbed against her, listening to her moan.

Fuck.

I lifted her and pushed her back against the top of the counter. I sat in between her legs, my hands, sliding up and down her legs. I placed my hands on either side of her head, and roughly kissed her lips. My lips traveled down her jaw and against her throat. It went down her chest and moving to her torso. I sucked at a sweet spot right below her bellybutton, her body still arching upward.

I heard the door creak, but for some reason it didn't register

I continued sucking on the spat, before I lathered my kisses down to her heated core.

*click* *click*

What the hell?

I looked up and froze. Lucy groaned when I stopped and looked up herself, immediately covering her naked breasts.

"Lisanna!?"

"Hai!"

I stood up, pulling Lucy up and hiding her behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean Natsu you told me to come over!"

"What!?" Lucy yelled straight in my ear.

"Yeah remember Natsu? You said you and Lucy were getting freaky and there was room for a third."

"WHAT!?"

"I SWEAR I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Natsu why are you lying?"

"Lisanna!"

She stood there, looking at both of us, so seriously, Lucy hitting me over and over again in my back. The silence was so long, I was sure time had stopped.

"I'm just kidding Lucy."

Lucy stopped hitting at me and shot a glare at Lisanna.

"I thought it was funny, was that not funny."

"Not at all." I seethed, buckling my pants up. "Why are you here?"

"I need a place to stay."

_You have to be shitting me._

"Oh Natsu, you are in so deep aren't you?"


	9. Sisters and lies

"What do you mean you need a place to stay?" I grunted at Lisanna who just barged into my house. Why didn't I ever lock my door?

"Oh well, SKP has put me on their hit list and until my trial I.A.B. is going to trail me, so I don't need to really be at home. You know it's crazy I've walked in on people mid intercourse three different times today. Good day for Lis."

"Why can't you stay – wait three different times?"

"Yeah! First I went to Mira's but I walked in on her and Laxus in their sex dungeon."

_What?_

"Seriously. There was a swing, and whips and bondage and I didn't know who was who – I don't even think they noticed I was there. Look I took pictures-"

"I don't wanna see! Why would you do that anyways?"

"Insurance. And then I was like 'well Juvia is staying with Gray maybe I can join, So I went there and well boom goes the dynamite. I have pictures of that too. They're really sweet, it was really sweet. Too bad Gray got super pissed and was all 'get the fuck out' blah."

"What!? I knew he was sweet on her, but they're…banging!? I can't even believe it."

"Yeah I don't know how serious it is, Juvia didn't tell me so I don't know. And then I thought I could come stay with Natsu."

"What about elfman?"

"I'm not staying with him and Ever and his three gargantuan kids."

She pulled her rolling suitcase in and took a seat on my couch, making herself quite comfortable.

"So, you're just gonna stay here then?"

"Well you can say no, but…" she picked up her iphone and waved it around. "I have insurance."

"I don't care send them to everyone."

"Yeah, but Lucy would probably care, and you'd probably get in a lot of trouble for nailing a victim."

"I'm not 'nailing' a victim."

"Fine 'make love' whatever."

"No that's not – nothings actually happened."

"That was not nothing."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh…oooohhhh. Well that's hilarious. So, where am I sleeping?"

"In a hotel?"

She laughed at me, like it was a joke, like I was making some ridiculous statement that just couldn't be taken seriously.

"No. That's not happening."

I sighed, I didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

"I guess my couch."

"Yeah where does Lucy sleep?"

I gave her a knowing stare.

"Oh I got ya."

I looked back into the hall way, wondering what Lucy could possibly be doing.

"Oh look at you, a worried about your little illicit girlfriend."

"She's not illicit."

"Oh yes she is. This is strictly forbidden. It's dangerous and wrong, which makes it tempting and sexy." Her face scrunched up and she wiggled a bit. "I love it. I love everything about it."

"God you're right. I need to put a stop to this, but…I can't."

"Good, because you shouldn't."

I smiled at her, but only for a moment. No matter how wonderful it was, it wasn't right. Not only that, but Lucy, she did something to me, something I can't explain.

"Lisanna, why the hell were you at the shootout last night?"

"Following a lead."

"Then why did I.A.B. arrest you?"

"Because they don't like me or Juvia or the way we do things."

She shrugged at me, she was lying through he teeth it was obvious.

"That is a lie."

"Instead of questioning me, why don't you figure out who tipped off SKP."

"I'm not leaving Lucy by herself."

"You're some sort of detective. Leaing your job in the middle of the day to bang a victim. Tsk, tsk."

"That's not even-"

"I can watch her Natsu."

I gave her the most skeptical stare.

"What, Natsu don't you trust me? We've been friends since we were 10 c'mon. Go to work and solve your girlfriend's case."

I grunted at her, standing up and sliding my shirt back on. I did trust Lisanna even if she was shady as hell. She wasn't shady with me and that's all that mattered.

"She's not my girlfriend Lisanna." I muttered bitterly, as I grabbed my gun and badge, sliding them on my person.

"Yeah…she is."

I shook my head at Lisanna, and walked away from her heading towards my room. Lucy wasn't in there and I noticed the bathroom light on.

Without thinking I pushed the door open and saw her in the tub, sulking.

"Natsu, don't you know how to knock!? She yelled when she noticed me, covering herself. Why she was covering herself, was beyond me.

"What are you doing I've seen most of you."

"I…whatever. What's up?"

"I'm going back to work."

She sat up immediately, looking utterly defeated.

"What? You're leaving!?"

"You won't be alone Lisanna's –"

"I don't care about being alone, I just don't want you to go."

She leaned forward at the edge of the bathtub. Her pout quite melancholy. Her deep, brown, eyes widened at me. She looked so sad, and so wanting.

"Lucy…" I kneeled, meeting her at eye level. "I gotta figure out who hired SKP to kill you. Figure out who tipped them off, and figure out what the hell is going on with the people above us. I got a job to do."

"I know." She moped, laying her head against the side of the bathtub.

I smiled at her, and lifted her head up a little. I placed a sweet kiss to her, meat as a kiss goodbye, but my lips lingered on hers a little long.

She slid her tongue against my bottom lip and penetrated the opening of my mouth with it, pulling me into a sexually charged kiss.

I needed to pull away, I needed to go back to work.

I pulled at the shirt I had just put on, and damn near ripped it off. Lucy's hands moved to the buckle of my pants and started working them off, our mouths still assaulting each other.

She knew I needed to go to work, why would she do this now?

Her fingers found the base of my erection, dancing along it delicately. I groaned into her mouth, which pwered her actions even more. She dragged one finger to the very tip and wrapped her hand around my throbbing cock. She moved her thumb over my tip and I shuddered pulling from her.

"Luuuuushey. I need to go."

"I know." She smirked, swiping her thumbed over my engorged tip yet again.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna yelled through the door, banging on it.

"Erza's on the phone, she says to get your ass back down there now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she says you'll be suspended for two weeks without pay if you don't."

I paused and pulled back from Lucy who was sulking again. "Go Natsu, I can wait." She mumbled, sinking into the water.

"You want me to call you a cab Natsu? I mean I don't think it's that srious."

I rolled my eyes and buckled up my pants. I slid my shirt back on grunting as I did so. How was I going to walk this one off?

"Yeah…" I said open a door. Call a cab."

"Wow, yeah looks like you two can't catch a break. You know I can help her out for ya."

"Do not do that."

"What I'm sure she'll like it."

"No."

I heard Lisanna cackle as she dialed the cab number, what was happening? What was my life becoming?

I miss Happy.

"Oh good you're here. You know it's completely unacceptable to leave your job in the middle of the day!"

"Sorry Captain, I was following a lead."

She glared at me.

"Do not lie to me Dragneel. We have a lead, talk to your partner." She snapped at me. Her eyes never left mine. I turned from her and walked to Gray's desk, feeling those eyes on my back. Damn, she was pissed.

"What's the lead?"

"It's bad Natsu, it's real bad."

"What is it?"

"Hades never had charges filed on him, because his arresting cops were Juvia and Lisanna. They never brought him in, they never brought in the evidence, and it was never filed. All there was, was his gun, because of autopsy. And when they were promoted to detectives they never investigated him."

"I don't understand why they would do that."

"Yeah well I did a background check on them both and I can't find anything on their bank accounts nothing."

"So Judge Heartfilia was probably paying them off, since he and Hades were friends, and it was probably all paper. And those two aren't stupid they wouldn't keep it in their bank accounts, they'd keep it in some off shore accounts or something."

"Yeah…" He mumbled sounding more melancholy than usual. "We can't actually prove that Jude and Hades were friends, so we can't prove that Juvia had – and Lisanna – had any connection to Jude at all. They might have just been in over their heads, not knowing what to do, threatened whatever."

"You really think so Gray?"

"Well the only way to know for sure is to put pressure on Lucy which you refuse to do."

"And you refuse to believe that Juvia may in fact be dabbling in things she shouldn't be."

"She's not."

"Okay, did you find anything else?"

"Yeah. This, is weird. Layla heartfilia died a year after Mavis disappeared. A year to the day. And 7 years later, on that same day, Hades died."

"Now that can't be a coincidence."

"It's not, his death certificate was made by the same Lawyer who did The Magnolia's rapist paperwork, and it's claimed he's buried in the love and lucky mortuary."

"No shit? And what did Levy say about all this."

"She wouldn't. And she said she would not allow us to talk to Lucy about any of this. I honestly don't think she knew half of this. The only thing that's fucked up is the fact that we can't find Hades' gun anywhere. So, I thought we should pressure Love and Lucky and exume his body if it's even there. Already got the warrants for it."

"Wow, from Cana?"

"Yeah she works fast."

It's because of her father.

"What about Zancrow and the rapist? Anything from those two?"

Gray gave me a very delibitating stare.

"Zancrow and his lawyer are with Cana and Wendy, trying to come up with a deal. Zancrow is arrogant as fuck though so it probably won't happen. The rapist has been trying Gajeel and Erza's nerves and-"

"Gajeel's back!?"

"Yeah he came back minutes after you left. He's got a limp, but he's alright. Anyways, that rapist is a fucking pig. He's arrogant as well, and is all 'prostitutes can't be raped, just because I didn't pay them doesn't mean I raped them.' I…hate that guy."

"What?"

"Yeah and he started talking about Lucy so I just – I had to walk away."

"He what!?"

I immediately got up and powered to the other interrogation room, pushing past any assistants, interns, or cops that were in my way. I could hear Gray yelling at me to stop, telling me no, that it wasn't smart, legally it would cause a problem – I didn't care.

I was close to opening the door, when Gray pulled me from behind and tackled me to the ground. I pushed him off of me and stood back up, but Gray got me again, shoving me against the window.

"You are not allowed okay. Erza is afraid you'll fuck up his case, like you did Zancrow's."

"I don't care!" I hollered, trying to push Gray off of me, but he pinned me against the glass window, causing a loud crashing noise. Erza and Gajeel both shot up and turned at the glass. The rapist smirking a they did so.

"Oh I heard that." He cooed, stepping forward. "I can't see you, but I know you're there. Lucy? Is that you out there? My brother said you tasted good. I'd love to get a taste myself."

"That's it." Gajeel had grunted, pulling the pig from the sliding the glass. He threw him, closed the curtains and it was silent. He probably shut off the sound so we couldn't hear.

"I swear Gray, I will kill that bastard."

"Yeah well until then, we need to go to Love and Lucky mortuary."

I snarled at Gray until I saw his face. He was still looking through the glass, even though he couldn't see anything. His eyes were wide, yet his brows furrowed. There was a vein in his neck, and his forehead popping, and his teeth were baring.

He was beyond angry, he was seething.

"Fine." I grunted, as I tried to steady myself. We both walked towards the door and looked through the other window. Wendy was sitting calmly at Zancrow, trying so hard to get him to talk.

"No one can stop SKP? That's what you're saying? That's probably true, probably not. We have you, so we've stopped you at least. This just means that SKP isn't that great, or you're not. Either or it doesn't mean much to me."

And I could see it, I could see the badly beaten man starting to break, _finally._

…

The love and lucky mortuary was the most extravagant funeral I'd ever seen. It looked just like Lucy's elegant manor. Large, white, floral patterns with lavender all over it. You wouldn't think death when you walked in.

We walked over to the receptionist, both of looking as if we were going to destroy her.

"Can I help-"

We showed her our badges.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not speaking to either of you without a lawyer."

"That's fine we don't need to speak to you, but you can read this and show us where the body is." Gray said handing her the warrants.

"The body…?"

She looked over it and shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"You don't have a choice."

She chewed on her lip and aerted her gaze from us. "Search the place, but I won't make it easy on you."

Like it would be hard.

We walked outside to where the graves were, walking past each one, until we saw the gravestone we were looking for.

"We think we found it." I radioed in to forensics.

…

After about what I would say an hour, the coffin was lifted from the earth. We opened it and there wasa skeleton in there.

We weren't expecting a body.

"Look at that." I said, grabbing Gray's arm, and pointing to something in the skull. "What the fuck?"

"We need to take this to Makarov right now."

…

"So this is a gunshot wound, and this is a bullet."

"What?" We said simultaneously.

"Why wouldn't that be removed?" I asked, staring at the both of them skeptically.

"How would you remove a bullet from your skull without a doctor?"

Right. Well whatever Gray.

"Yeah I sent DNA to forensics."

"Are they back from vacation yet, because Alzack and Bisca working DNA is just not good, we're not getting our ballistics back quickly enough either."

Makarov glared at me. Was it obvious I was pissed off, because of them taking my scarf?

"Yeah Freed and Bixlow are back. Now get the hell out of here you shitty brat. I've got more work to do."

I just rolled my eyes and walked out with Gray, going back upstairs. The air wa somber. Wendy was sitting at her desk, fighting to keep her eyes open. Erza and Cana were arguing rather loudly, about the delicate situation of the case. Whatever that meant. Gajeel was still in his interrogation room, still trying to break the guy who was still lawyer less.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping in between the two heated women.

"Well Zancrow is toying with us, hard. He won't talk, but he's enjoying it. Wendy was able to get him to react though, which is why she's sitting out right now. At least with that reaction we can continue to break him until he comes out and says what he does."

"Erza we're gonna have to offer him a deal."

"Absolutely not Cana, he almost tried to kill Lucy and almost killed one of my men."

"Yeah, but we can't prove shit. We don't have his weapon, we just have what you guys claim happen and since he suffered police brutality, twice, a jury will be on his side."

"What about Lucy!? What she says – "

"Lucy has a reason to be against him, and she's clearly banging detective Dragneel so she won't be credible."

"What the fuck does who she sleeping with matter?!"

"Has sex crimes made you stupid Erza? That means everything to a juror. In our society, that means everything."

"It has nothing to do with the case!"

"It doesn't matter. If she goes on that stand, his attorney will force every detail about everything she's ever done with everyone. Including the detective who beat him to a pulp, she won't be credible. Same thing goes for the rapist. It doesn't matter what she says, because of who she is and what she's done, she won't be credible, no juror will buy it."

I knew I should have been angry, but I wasn't. I was more annoyed, because Cana was wrong. Lucy Heartfilia knew how to play her audience.

"We're not giving him a deal Cana."

I saw Cana's face contort, looking like a completely different person. She chugged on her irish coffee and scoffed, refusing to look at any of us.

"Alright fine. I don't have time to argue about this anymore. I need to go talk to that disgusting rapist."

Cana stormed off, and made her way to Gajeel's interrogation.

"She's terrifying." Gray murmured to me. Erza then clenched her fist and went back into the interrogation room. I twitched.

"I want to kill them both. I know I could get them both to talk."

"Well you can't. You can't seem to control yourself so…"

"Ugh. This sucks! Do we have anymore leads. I fucking hate waiting."

"We can go SKP hunting again? That didn't work out too well though."

"We need to figure out who hired them. Zancrow won't talk, who woul want Lucy dead though."

"Someone who wants her money?"

"Well Jude obviously left everything to her, is there anything in his will about if something happens to her?"

"I don't know I didn't check."

I just stared at him, I just couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Why didn't you check!?"

"Why didn't you!? Oh wait, it's because you were out having sex with our victim/witness/suspect!"

"I was not – you, you're the one doing the dirty cop and hiding it from me!"

"What!?"

And then it got physical.

We had probably been fighting for about 15 minutes when Erza came out and pulled us apart.

"If you two keep this up I will be forced to put you out of work for a week." She snapped, before going into her own office.

Tension seemed to be really high today, I should have just stayed home and finished the kiss with Lucy.

"C'mon let's call Levy and see if she'll…give us his will."

…

"Here." She said about 15 minutes after we called her. She got here fast, ridiculously fast.

"Wow that didn't take long." I said arching a brow.

"I was in the neighborhood. Anyways, here's the will. As you can see, the casinos, business, mortuary and about 75% of his money is left to her. Over here, 25% of his money is left to a Michelle Lobster."

Gray and I looked at each other and then back at Levy. There was shock written on Gray's face, and I'm sure my face repeated that same angular, wide eyed look.

"Oh yeah Michelle is her adopted sister."

What.

"So is she the one who hired SKP? She'd have the most motive."

Levy shook her head.

"Yeah I mean I get why you'd say that, but 25% of his money is 250 million dollars."

Our faces dropped. That was a lot of money. That would make him a…uhm…percent of..uhm dammit that's not math I can do.

"A billionaire, boys. He was a billionaire."

"Well does Lucy have her own will." Gray asked, still looking the will.

"Yeah, here." Levy said pulling out some more papers. "See here, it says that everything she has will be left to her Zodiacs except her money. Half her money goes to charities and the other half goes to them and myself."

"But not her adopted sister?"

"No Natsu, and I couldn't tell you why, because I don't know."

"This seems like huge motive for a lot of people, including you Levy."

We both glared at him.

"Sorry, but if Lucy dies you guys get everything and Michelle gets nothing, why would she want to kill her?"

"Well Jude states in his will that if something does happen to Lucy to then give everything to Michelle."

Our faces fell again.

"But Lucy's will negates that doesn't it?"

"Yes. That's why she had one drawn up in secret."

"So basically, Michelle Lobster is under the impression that if something happens to Lucy she gets everything. But if something does happen to Lucy you and her Zodiacs are the ones to get everything. And she can't talk, because if she does, they might find out an go after you and the Zodiacs. They have their own lawyer they can fake a will easily, and since they're connected an SKP member being witness wouldn't surprise anyone." I sat back slowly, staring at the ceiling. It was all piecing together now, well that portion of our problems was piecing together. There was still a lot of unanswered questions.

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell Cana all of this."

"Alright Gray, I'm gonna try and find Michelle Lobster."

"Oh." Levy pulled out a pen. "This is her address." She said writing it out and sliding it too me. It was interesting how she's now so much more cooperative than before. Then again we weren't accusing Lucy of anything so that could be why.

"Thanks, oh hey I'm getting keys made today for the women taking up space in my house. So be expecting that."

"Oh-oh yeah, uhm thanks. Yeah that's nice."

I picked up on that nervous stutter of hers, watching her eyes wander around the precinct.

"Unless you found another place…?

"Uh..no, no I didn't I'm no I need the key yeah thank you. I'm gonna go I'll well I need to wait uhm – don't you have something to do?"

She was too bright to be this dumb.

"Alright, well I'll go see this Lobster Bisque woman and you…come over whenever you need to."

She nodded and gathered her paperwork together, while I walked away. There was something in the air, all the women have gotten weirder and weirder.

…

I arrived at this house that mirrored Lucy's manor only it was slightly smaller. There was a big black fence in the front, and bright green yards. Yes yards, there was more than one yard. Flowers made up most of the pathway, and the home itself had a very antique, Grecian look to it. I wasn't dense, I knew beauty when I saw it and like Lucy's childhood home it was beautiful.

"Miss Lobster." I said banging on the door like a cop would. "Miss Lobster it's the police, I need to speak with you." No answer, no nothing. It was eerily silent, yet there was a black stingray in the drive way. Someone was here.

"Miss Lobster?" I pulled out my gun, and turned the door knob, clicking it open. I walked in slowly, asking for her repeatedly, but still nothing. I made my way down the hall and saw a plethora of pictures of Lucy and some woman. Thiss woman I could only assume was Michelle. They were chronological, little Lucy to big Lucy. It was cute, they seemed close. I walked into the family room, checking my areas, when I tripped over something and fell over onto the ground. I looked down and saw the woman from the picture, lying in a pool of blood. I checked her pulse and there was none.

Literally a dead end. She was executed the same way Jude was and there was no sign of a struggle. Someone was trying to kill off everyone Lucy knew apparently. And I still needed to figure out who shot Lucy.

"I got a 187 at 1856 Windipper Dr." I sighed, turning off my radio. How was I supposed to tell Lucy her adoptive sister was dead.

…

"Why is it that everywhere you go, there's a dead body."

"I don't know Cana, I'm not psychic I don't know when people are gonna die! I didn't even know she existed until today."

"Well according to Makarov she's only been dead 12 hours, so someone, somewhere is a few steps ahead of you guys."

I punched my fist into the wall, causing concerned stare from everyone. Death, death, so much death. Everyone that knew the Heartfilia name was dropping dead, including a Heartfilia.

Levy was sitting next to Gajeel, averting her gaze from mine. He was rubbing the side of her shoulder, I could tell she was distraught by the news even if she tried to hide it.

"Hey Natsu!" Bisca said running upstairs excitedly, clearly not reading the news. "The bullet that shot Lucy yeah I finally figured out where it came from."

"Where?"

"A police issued pistol. I just don't know whose. For some reason the logs on the police guns are muddled."

Great, just great. "And the bullet from that body came from the same gun that killed Jude Heartfilia."

"What?"

Gray popped up as did Wendy.

"Hades was shot with his own gun?"

"I guess. Alzack is trying to track the pistol so, just hold out a little bit longer and we should have everything. And I'm so sorry this is taking so long, working forensics takes a lot more time than ballistics does."

"It's fine Bisca really." She smiled and was gone as quick as she was there.

"Have we gotten anywere with Zancrow? Or the Rapist?"

"No, we just sent Zancrow to country lock up arraignment is tomorrow and the rapist is…dammit. We need his DNA to hurry up and come back and match so we can actually arrest him. And he's too dumb to ask for a lawyer to even to leave so at least we still have him here."

"I'll crack him later."

"No Gajeel you just got back after almost dying I'll handle it."

"You callin' me weak Dragneel?"

"What? No what? That doesn't even make sense."

"I'll take you right now!"

"I'm not fighting you Redfox you literally just got out of the hospital."

"That don't mean shit."

"Shut up all of you!" Erza screamed. "Natsu go let the victims next of kin know she's dead. Gray track Juvia and Lisanna, just keep an eye on them. Natsu after you're done with the next of kin, help him out. Redfox you get back in there and you keep him talking. Just keep him talking I don't even care anymore. Wendy you join him. You two aren't going home until the DNA comes back I don't even care."

"And please do all of this legally, so I can make a case." Cana said, her voice collapsing.

We all nodded our heads, Gray and I leaving together. This was…god this was going to be hard.

The entire drive was silent. Neither of us wanted to track Juvia or Lisanna despite how easy it would actually be. How cold Jude Heartfilia have that much money when he was paying so many people how can people be that greedy at the same time. I was having a hard time understanding any of this.

My head was spinning, today was productive, but it felt like a waste, and emotionally it exhausted me.

I walked into the door of my home and saw Lucy and Lisanna sitting on my kitchen counter, eating cookie dough. My cookie dough.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked hopping from the counter. Dammit, I loved the way she said my name. She wrapped her arms around me, placing a quick kiss to my lips. "You know I was mad when you left, but me and Lisanna had such a blast. We watched gladiator movies and attempted to bake, but ate the mix and dough beforehand."

"Yeah and then I showed Lucy the Love Boutique website, she turned so red, but I'll bet you'll be happy in the next few days."

They were really giggly, it was sweet, I didn't wanna be the one to hurt her. I never wanted to be that person, but dammit I always seemed to be.

"Natsu?" She questioned noting my somber mood. "What's wrong?"

Lisanna's face also fell, and she backed up slowly, walking away from us.

"Lucy I need to talk to you about Michelle Lobster."

She immediately froze, as if she was hiding something and she was. She was hiding Michelle.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about her. It's just she's had such a hard life and my father took her in and made her his own and I just didn't want the police to turn her life upside down and make things harder. I don't think she could handle it, she's super emotional please don't talk to her, just let her be. She's not involved in anything. She's a doll you know? And I would have told you, but I would rather stay with you than her and you know she doesn't even know my dad is dead. He bought her this gigantic house for her to live in and she just I haven't seen her in such a long time and I just- I'm sorry."

I smiled softly at her, speaking so fast, giving me all this random information on Michelle. I pulled her in for a hug.

"You're not mad at me?"

That tone, that childlike, squeaky tone. That sweet, innocence dripping from her voice. I could live in it. And it ripped my heart into pieces at the same time.

"No, Lucy, I have – I have something to tell you."

"Oh, well what is it."

"Michelle, she…somebody…I'm sorry Lucy, but Michelle is dead."

I felt her tense up against me before pulling back away from me. "No…how could she…Natsu what are you talking about?"

"She was executed."

Her bottom lip quivered, tears welling up into her eyes. I watched as she tried to push them back into her mind, Lucy oh my poor Lucy.

"Why Natsu?" She whimpered, her voice cracking as the tears came down her cheeks. " I quickly pulled her back into the embrace, her sobs loud and muffled. I felt her large tears dampen my shirt. "Why?"


	10. Passion

"Hey, Natsu."

I couldn't tell you what time it was, I had been spending hours cradling Lucy's petite body as her body convulsed repeatedly. Tears had stained my shirt, my sheets, my pillow cases, she was more distraught then when her father died.

She spent hours, upon hours sobbing and in the breaks where'd she catch her breath it was nice. She made a joke, laughed at a few of mine, ate some food with Lisanna who would try and cheer her up, but it never lasted, she'd just go back into her depressed state. There was nothing to say to her, nothing to comfort her with, except my arms. All I could do was cradle her.

But she had stopped crying in my arms at some point in time she had gone silent. And the only noise was her uneven breathing. I had thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something."

"Yes Lucy."

"You're gonna find out anyways…but uhm Michelle Lobster – that's not her name."

I arched a curious brow at her, her voice was flat, no longer broken, no longer caring.

"Her name is Michelle Imitatia. She's an illegal Russian immigrant who came here when she was 9 years old with her mother. I don't know what happened to her parents, just that when I met her she was all alone and hungry and my parents took her in. My father created fake documents for her so she wouldn't be deported."

I squeezed Lucy when I felt her tremble.

"I can't believe they'd execute her. What sense does that make?"

"They?"

"SKP."

"Lucy, I don't think it was SKP."

She lifted and gave me a skeptical stare.

"You said it yourself Lucy, SKP likes it to be known what they do. They're messy,. They're sloppy, they don't care. Lucy, this was planned well and executed without a trace. Just like your father. SKP is trying to kill you, but I don't think they're responsible for killing your loved ones or Terry Johnson. It's two separate issues and you just unfortunately are at the center of the both."

She sighed and sat up, quirking her head to the side.

"Who would wanna kill Michelle? I mean I get my father, I love him dearly, but he made a lot of enemies, but why kill her?"

"That's what we're gonna figure out Lucy."

She smiled a little bit, and leaned her head back down against my chest. There were no sobs though, it's as if she had run out of tears.

"Thank you Natsu." She said pressing her lips to my chest.

"Don't start Lucy."

"Start what?" She feigned ignorance, innocence dripping from her lips. Those same lips traveled up the base of my throat, her mouth attaching to a patch of skin and sucking.

"Lucy, no." I tried to sound stern pushing her off of me. "You're vulnerable this is completely wrong."

"Why is it wrong now?"

"Because now it's taking advantage of a sad girl and I'm not gonna do it."

"But Natsu I –"

I crushed our lips together, quickly, sucking on her lower lip just a little bit.

"I know Lucy, but you're not in your right mind right now."

She sighed and crushed her head back into the pillow. It actually, physically pained me to turn her down, but it was the right thing to do, and god knows I needed some morality on my side when it came to her.

…

It was time for Zancrow's arraignment and I was sitting front row for this, Lucy right by my side. My mind was reeling from the day before. Michelle Lobster – actually Imitatia – was dead, for reasons I didn't know. Lucy was distraught, I turned down he sexual advances because of that and I was supposed to be tracking Lisanna. Oh and I can't even help on the Michelle case, because it's homicide, no sexual undertones whatsoever. We're lucky to be working on Jude's case (while picking up other cold cases along the way) but, Cana put her foot down. We were fuck ups when it came to the law. We had skirted the law many times in the past and we were still doing it and she couldn't allow us to muck up Michelle's case. The only issue now, was Homicide's best detectives were suspended. That wasn't going to stop Lisanna who promised Lucy she'd help and Juvia would naturally help her partner.

Still, it was all a lot to deal with.

"The people ask for no bail and that the defended be remand."

"Your honor, these are trumped up charges. My client has no criminal background, has no connection with the woman who accused him of this heinous crime, and has no place to go, or any money for that matter. He's a victim of circumstance."

"The defendant attempted to kill Lucy Heartfilia and a plethora of detectives. His actions directly resulting in the hospitalization and near death of one-"

"You can't-"

"I've heard enough from you two." The judge said cooly. "Bail set at 25,000 dollars. Readiness Trial set for the 4th."

_Son of a bitch._

"Your honor the defendant-"

"I understand completely where you're coming from Miss Alberona, but it is against his right as a citizen to do what you're asking. You have no proof. I hope you can find it before trial."

He slammed the gavel, and it was time to leave, just like that. Zancrow of course plead not guilty and walked right past us, winking at us, giving Lucy a smirk.

"I can't believe this." I heard her mutter, her head dipped into her hands. I saw Cana grunt, and power up to us. "This is some absolute shit right now. I know exactly what's going to happen he's going to continue to plead not guilty, request a speedy trial and then the whole entire precinct will be on trial. And people don't fucking like cops."

"That Judge has it in for the Heartfilia name he's the same one who set my bail at 350,000 dollars." Lucy said with far too much belief for my liking.

"Why would he not like you guys?"

"Because Natsu, my dad was a dirty judge. There's no hope, none. Because of my last name, Zancrow will probably get off."

"No, there's hope we just gotta make this case – maybe get the judge to recuse himself. C'mon Erza paged me apparently DNA is back on the Rudolpho."

We both gave her a curious look.

"Oh yeah you guys left. Gajeel got the rapist to give us his real name. And that's about it."

"Well at least there's that." Lucy said trying to sound hopeful, though she sounded rather hopeless. I took her hand and lifted her up, smiling at her.

"C'mon Lucy, I know you wanna know as badly as I do."

…

Back at the precinct, there was a much more calming, light tone to the air. Everyone seemed to be on cloud 9. Gajeel wasn't as grunty – grunty?, grunty as usual. Wendy I swear was hopping around, giving everyone some sort of candy and Erza was smiling. Erza never smiled. Erza was a terrifying she beast. Even Gray wasn't as quiet and emotionless as usual.

"What's up?" I asked as Erza came floating up to us. Yes floating. I'm pretty sure she was lifting off the ground.

"The DNA was positive. Rudolpho is the Magnolia rapist."

"Oh please let me be the one to tell him."

"Sorry Natsu, but Gajeel spent hours in there interrogating him, the honor is his."

"He hasn't even been working the case."

"Regardless."

_That was it. One word. Did that even make sense? _

I looked down at Lucy and she shrugged smiling at me. She laced her fingers with mine and pulled herself into my arm. I could feel her nuzzling against the side of my arm, I could feel that smile brushing against me, her body was loose, and she just felt happy.

"Alright, this is good news, but we still have a lot of work to do. We need to prove that Zancrow led the assault in trying to kill Lucy, we need those prostitutes to testify against the rapist, and we still needed to figure out who killed Jude Heartfilia. So, Gajeel and Wendy I want you two put pressure on SKP. Gray, Natsu where are we with Jude's murder."

"So far we just know that he was shot by Hades' gun. We literally can't find anything else."

"Well keep looking, interview everyone that could be a suspect anyone, anywhere and keep an eye on our homicide vixens."

We both nodded.

I was happy, because it was starting to seem like Lucy was no long some sort of suspect of something. It made things better. It made things easier. Cana was starting to rub off on me, the way she shouted order, but orders that made sense, I liked it.

"Alright Lucy, I'll call you a cab and – "

"What, no I'm staying with you."

"But Lucy-"

"No way, Natsu there's no way I'm running home when things are just getting interesting. I always have more fun with you, you idiot."

I didn't want to be responsible, for her getting herself into any more trouble, but I couldn't help but give her that goofy grin of mine.

"Alright love birds, let's go hangout on some SKP hots spots."

"We already tried that Gray. We couldn't find anything out."

"That's because they knew you guys were watching. I mean I knew and you guys didn't even tell me, I'm sure they knew."

"Well what do we do then?"

"Disguise yourself and we'll go to the Phelafilia Casino, and Hotel resort. That's the casino my father hired them to protect."

"And what about you? Won't you need a disguise?"

"No, they won't kill me in the casino. It will ruin business for them. They're far too greedy to lose business like that."

"Well, I like this plan I think it'll work."

"Thank you Gray."

I smiled at the both of them. Gray had been softening up to Lucy lately, but it was nice that he was finally letting go of this idea that she was some sort of criminal.

"Let's do this! I'm all fired up!" I said excitedly shooting my fist in the air. Lucy just stared at me, I could see her fighting the laugh. I suppose she hasn't seen me this excited before.

…

We arrived that the Phelafilia resort, Lucy dressed in this elegant, red, halter dress. She couldn't stop giggling at Gray and I though. It was her damn idea for disguises.

"Lucy, stop."

She wouldn't though we were in the casino and she was laughing her ass off.

"I'm sorry, but Natsu that black mullet on your head is insane and Gray…Blonde? You look like an anime character."

We both glared at her, and continued walking up to the door.

"It was your idea." I mumbled which made her laugh even harder.

We walked came up to the asshole with the silver pompadour who seemed to be in charge of the door. Well, that was surprising.

"Hello Rusty." Lucy said smugly.

He grit his teeth, staring at her hard, daggers flying between the two of them.

"Lucy, are you here for some sort of vengeance."

"No, just answers that Zancrow refused to give me."

"Oh well you should be happy to know that the hit has been dropped."

None of our glares dropped, but there was a certain purse in our lips that noted our shock.

"I don't believe that for a moment." I whispered angrily, gripping his clothes and brining his face to mine.

"You don't have to. I'm just letting you know, that the hit has been called off. So, enjoy your time and no hard feelings."

"No Hard feelings? You guys tried to kill me TWICE! You put people in the hospital, lost a lot of your own men and got two of my friends arrested."

"Yeah, our bad."

I was about to snap this guy's neck when Lucy waved her hand.

"Let him go Natsu." She said sounded tired and annoyed. "I forgive you and SKP for trying to kill me, but I'll be docking your pay."

"Fair enough."

We followed Lucy inside, why she was still going inside I don't know. I wasn't going to leave her alone though. How the hell was she so forgiving? That entire encounter seemed wrong to me.

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"Well Gray, we got all dressed up, let's gamble."

"Gamble? But if we lose, it goes to you anyways doesn't it."

"Yes."

I laughed at Gray's expression of confusion. Lucy was right, we might as well have fun, but something was bugging me. If SKP wanted money badly enough, wouldn't they just steal from the Casino they work at? And who called and then stopped the hit on Lucy?

Who killed Terry Johnson, because yes that's still a thing? If Jude had found out about SKP being behind Layla's death why would he continue to allow them to work for him? And Lucy said SKP was sloppy, yet Layla's death was thought to be an accident for what was it? 10 years?

Who shot Lucy?

We shouldn't be gambling, we should be investigating.

"Sir? It's your call."

"Oh." I was broken from my thoughts. "Hit me"

_Wait how many do I have right now?_

"25"

_Goddammit._

"I need to take a leak, Gray?"

His face completely contorted, he looked terrified, angry, and disgusted.

"what?"

Okay so maybe that wasn't the most intelligent way to try and get him alone. So…

[text]: We need to talk about the case

**[text]: Is that why you asked me to join you in the men's room?**

**[text]: Dude, that was weird.**

[text]: YES!

**[text]: Alright, meet you in the bathroom.**

_Lord I hope no one ever goes through our phones._

[text]: No let's just go to the gift shop.

**[text]: w/e**

I stood up, forcefully, knocking the table a bit. Lucy's eyes wandered over to mine and I just gave her a simple smile. I walked away, heading towards the gift shop, Gray following.

The patron's eyes following us the entire time. We must have looked out of place, or as secretive as we were being, either way I didn't care. It was just noticeably weird.

"What's up Natsu?"

"I was just thinkin' about Terry Johnson's murder."

"SKP did it, we should arrest these assholes you –"

"No, I don't think they did."

He looked confused again.

"Lucy said SKP was sloppy, no regard for human life and they don't seem to care if anyone knows about them."

"Yeah well the crime scene was a mess Natsu."

"Yeah, but the only evidence was Terry's. Nothing was left by the killer."

I watched his eyes go wide.

"And the stabbing. 27 times? That was clearly a message he molested 27 children. And usually with a stabbing that violently and angrily motivated, nothing is really precise…"

"Except for the knife wound through his heart. That was extremely precise, that was someone with know how."

And I still can't believe we both missed that the first time around.

"Exactly. The other 26 stabbings was just to throw us off, it needed to look sloppy so when we found out he was a pedophile we'd assume it was SKP and just drop it."

"Yeah and now that you mention it, there wasn't a speck of Lucy in that house whatsoever."

"Yeah, it's as if someone wiped out her existence from there to, but who would do that? Who would be able to clean out DNA?"

"A cleaner. Mobsters have cleaners, and Jude Heartfilia was clearly a mobster – he had a cleaner."

"So you think Jude had something to do with this too."

Gray nodded, looking at his phone as if he were texting. I was wondering around the store aimlessly with him, trying to look like shoppers. Perhaps we looked like shoplifters. That was more likely.

"Yeah I think at the time he was fearful of Lucy getting hurt so he gave Terry a light sentence. We've all dealt with Judge Heartfilia one way or another he was extremely hard on anyone who does crimes against women and children. He couldn't just let Terry go, so he gave h a lighter sentence."

"Yeah obviously."

"And I think he hired a hit man and a cleaner to take care of Terry, after Lucy was raped."

"You think it was Jude?"

I nodded, knowing exactly where he was going.

"Because it would make more sense- "

"We aren't going there right now."

He gritted his teeth, I heard grunting in the back of his throat.

"What I don't get is why Terry would take credit – according from what you said that Lucy said, he and SKP took credit for Layla's death."

"It was their warning And this 'hit'. Cana said someone from the inside was working against us. The hit may have been a distraction."

" And if it was, then Lucy's systematic slaughter of them the other night was unwarranted. As much danger as she may have been in, the only real threat was the rapist and she's not an idiot, she would know that."

I glared even though deep down, in the bottom of my hearts, I knew he was right.

"How do you know about that night, we were all sworn to secrecy."

"Cana let us all know when she first arrived."

Ah of course she did.

"So, Terry's murder is still open and Jude's case is still open. Oh and Michelle's."

"We can't work-"

"I promised Lucy."

Well I mentally said 'I promise' which counted to me.

"Well do we know anything else about Jude's case?"

I shook my head, we still needed DNA on the skeleton we exumed and we needed to find the murder weapon. I was sure that Hades was behind it. There was no way he was dead that would be far too convenient for him.

"And we still don't know who shot Lucy. We don't even have any leads and we can't do anything about it, until we get at least one lead."

"Natsu, we have one lead in all of this."

I would never get answers from her though, and those are questions I didn't want to ask.

"She doesn't know anything."

"You're blind."

"Why don't you ask her then?"

Gray froze, and kept his mouth shut.

"It's not-"

"Yes it is."

He couldn't do it. Ha ha! Win for me! Wait, what the fuck? Why was he so hesitant to talk to Lucy? What has changed!?

"Goddammit Fullbuster if you laid one inappropriate finger on her I swear to everything holy I will set you on fire."

"What? When could I have? She's with you all the time. Where the hell did that even come from!?"

I stepped back and stared at him for a long, silent moment. I feel as though I may be giving too much away.

"I don't want to question her because she's a nice person and I'd feel bad why would you –"

_Why did he stop? What was that smirk? Oh god._

"You're in love with her! Christ I knew you two were sleeping together, but love? Really Natsu?"

_Good lord. You know I wouldn't be so annoyed if I was actually sleeping with her._

"Shut up." I said clutching his collar.

"Uhm…" I heard the most angelic voice known to man call my attention. "Boys, are we gonna play…?"

She had this look of disconcert washing over her sinfully, delectable features and I sort of collapsed inward.

"Yeah sorry Lucy we had to talk about –"

"PANCAKES!"

_Why did I say pancakes?_

"Pancakes?"

"Pancakes…" Gray shot this look I could only describe as irritated shock. Like Pikachu when he was first introduced to ASH. I wish life was an anime. Then maybe I could say something smart and inspiring right now instead of

"Pancakes. Yeah he was telling me that he liked blueberry and I said cherry and that's what we were gonna order at Denny's.

"And this needed to be done up close and personal like that?"

Was I still clutching Gray's shirt threateningly?

It probably didn't look threateningly.

This whole situation screamed a hilarious situation in some sort of sitcom, but this was real life, this wasn't funny.

"Yes…?

Gray pushed me off of him and snarled at me. He shot a look at Lucy and I could see him fighting the need to tell her the truth.

"Yeah Lucy, what kind pancakes do you like?"

"Uhm…strawberry I-I guess."

_Why the fuck did I say pancakes?_

Oi. After that awkward encounter, we went back to the tables. It was hard to have fun with that pancake blabber still fresh on my mind. Actually it was more than that; I really needed to have a chat with Lucy. I needed to sit her down and get some answers from her. Gray was right; until DNA and ballistics came back she was our only lead.

Gambling was not Gray's forte, but I won at almost everything. I was up a couple grand and that was a nice feeling. I even went out and bought pancakes for everyone. Well I kind of had to; I made myself and Lucy hungry. Even Gray had been craving some sort of breakfast sweets.

It was a sort of nice, not working. I mean I was always working, I took in everything these workers said, they were supposedly SKP members. Nothing they said had any value to it though, so the day was really relaxed and I was glad for it.

And I wanted it to stay that way, but Gray had reminded me when he dropped us off, that I needed to get answers. I hated that, I hated that today couldn't just be a nice day, where I got to spend time with two extremely important people to me just having a ball. It had to be ruined and that was terrible. A part of me wanted to throttle Gray for ending the day early. He could easily help out with this Lucy issue, but he'd rather do what he was told and Track Juvia.

Please.

I was in no room to judge though. Doesn't mean I'm not going to, I just don't have the room too.

"Natsu." I heard Lucy hum, her heels clicking on the tile of the kitchen floor. "Help."

"What's up?"

"I think my hair is caught in the clasp."

Ah.

And it was. It was really hard to be gentle, and not treat her hair like string hanging from a thread. If I yanked on it, I'm pretty sure she'd yelp and I'd feel the guilt of a million suns.

_A million suns? Did that make sense?_

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered warmly, as she turned around to face me. "Now if you excuse me I'll go use your shower."

_Why was she whispering?_

_Did she say shower!? _

There was mischievous grin plastered on my face as I was rushing up to the bathroom door, hoping to boom in and surprise her.

Wait.

No be a cop Natsu.

I walked into my room and piled myself onto my bed. I had been running tracks with the questions I knew I needed to ask her and it was tearing me apart. I just needed to know…everything.

That wasn't too much to ask right?

Just ask her about Terry, hitmen and cleaners. It's not that hard.

_Don't be accusatory_

_Keep your composure_

_Keep your composure_

There was a click of the knob

_Keep your composure_

"Natsu…"

That hum…

_Keep your composure_

_Keep your composure_

"I think I left my clothes in there."

_Keep your com…._

She walked in, sopping wet, dressed in nothing but a towel. That look of innocence and confusion dressed her beautifully.

"Yes. They're right over here." I said pointing to the pile of clothes next to my bed. "Lucy we need to talk."

She smiled at me and hopped over, literally hopped. She was so happy, so full of warmth, love, just positivity all around.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

She had found her way to a position next to me on the bed, sitting one her knees, giving me a curious look.

"Something really important."

I fought to keep myself in check, to keep my composure, to stay in complete control.

"Oh."

Such a sweet sounding "oh." She took her hair out of her towel and flipped it around, letting it splay across her shoulders and down her chest.

"How important?" Her lips had pursed together in some sort of wonder, head quirked to the side. Her towel almost fell, but she quickly clutched it, bringing it upward.

She had to know what she was doing.

In this moment, I had a choice to make, I could be a man and do my job, or be weak, and fall all over this girl again. It was a definitive decision, one that we both knew I had to make. There was a glint in her eye, she was watching my every moment, even the way by brow twitched.

"Natsu?"

She hummed my name again.

I crushed my lips to hers powerfully and I felt her react just as eagerly. I sucked on her tongue, sloppily, her nails digging up my shirt and across my abdomen.

My hands gripped her hips roughly and pulled her to my lap. She welcome the straddle, allowing her legs to lay loosely around my hips. She had managed to pull my shirt apart and pulled her tongue from my own muscle and took a lick against my bottom lip.

I pushed my hands up and against the towels, following the curve of her body expertly until I reached her swollen orbs that displayed in front of me, towel being the only cover she had for them. I massaged them roughly through the towel, taking her mouth yet again.

I felt her groan against my mouth as I continued my rough assault on her breasts, pulling and thumbing at them. Practically pawing at them.

"Mmmm Natsu…" She moaned into my mouth, her hips rolling against mine. I pulled at her towel, revealing her completely naked body. I took a moment to take in the beauty before me, the woman who could rival a goddess. She was completely stunning.

I dipped my head down and darted my tongue out against her erect nipple. I flicked my tongue over her bud repeatedly, making her shudder with each flick. I suckled leaving another bruise against her milky flesh, my fingers rolling her other bud. I pinched, pulled, flicked and suckled until the room was filled with the sound of Lucy. Her arousal seeped onto my pants, my cock throbbing with each sound she made.

I moved my mouth to her somewhat neglected breast, my name leaving her mouth over and over again. She pressed her hand to the back of my neck as her head lulled forward against my shoulder. Her mewls of pleasure like a sweet song seeping into my ear canal. .

I immediately, penetrated her opening with a slick digit. A squeal of shock and glee coming out of the woman rocking ontop of me. I pumped my finger in and out of her repeatedly, pressing into something that caused her to scream and shudder all at once. Her dripping cunt, swallowed my finger whole as there was a small squelching sound with each pump.

"Naaatsuu…"

And I delved another finger into her hole, stretching her. She let out a wanton moan, rocking her hips against my fingers. My lips continued their bruising against her breasts, becoming sloppy, and losing focus on her. My erection poked through my pants that she had managed to undo at some point in time.

Lucy's sexy soaked my fingers, her body rolled against my over and over again.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucy…" I groaned, rubbing my stiff cock against her welcoming, wanting, entrance. She nodded at me, giving me an okay to my nonverbal question.

I flipped her onto her back and rubbed my erection against her dripping sex again. I pushed my cock into her tight hole, immediately groaning at the feeling of her finally wrapping around me.+

I felt a smirk tug at my lips when I heard the low moans of the woman underneath me.

"Lucy.." I managed to grunt, as I continued my slow, pace into her core.

"The minute I'm fully inside of you-" I brushed my tongue over her lower lip.

"I won't be able to stop, I'll never get enough." I pushed through, feeling her walls swallow me as they had done so with my finger.

"I will fuck you senseless every chance I get."

I pushed until I was seated completely inside of her. We both groaned at the same time as my entire cock was swallowed by her sex.

"Fuck!"

I had hissed, her juices soaking me up. I pulled out at the same torturously slow pace and pumped my cock into her again.

My hips began to pulsate in a slow rhythm, fighting my very urge to take her savagely. Our lips found each other again, as I continued to gently sink into her over and over again. I felt her groans against my lips, her walls clench around my cock, encouraging me.

My movements became slightly faster and more overtly sexual groans were rewarded to me. I pressed my body to her bare chest, my arms slinking around her bare back. I lifted us both up, not once did I stop moving my cock inside of her.

I pushed my cock deep into her core and hit a certain spot that cause her to break the kiss, moan wantonly, and shudder.

"Oh?" I responded with a devious smirk. She rocked her hips against mine, and I knew I had the permission to ravage her.

I immediately made my intrusion more wild, rougher, pushing deeper and harder than before. Each time I made sure to hit that same spot that cause such a reaction, and each time she gave the same reaction.

The sound of her moans mixed with the erotic sound of our skin slapping together enveloped the room.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go. This was wild and savage. There was barely any time before I had plunged into her, wanting her so badly, and being so impatient.

I wanted to love her, not fuck her.

Though fucking her was astoundingly fun. It still wasn't the right way to do this. And I knew this and yet I couldn't stop. Her hips rocking, her long, loud, mewls she couldn't stop either.

"Natsu…." Even in the throes of passion she managed to send those chills with the way she hummed my name.

"Dammit Lucy when you say my name like – ahh – that it – ahhhh drives me crazy." I managed to get out in a low rasp as I continued to pump my engorged cock inside of her more savagely than before.

"The way you smile"

My hips thrust even harder

"The way you flutter those lashes against those big brown eyes."

My cock rubbed against that spot inside of her.

"You're consistent jovial attitude."

My teeth dragged down the base of her throat and took a light biting to her.

"You're overly forgiving ways."

I dragged my tongue down to her nipple and gave it a flick, thrusting my cock more wildly into her.

"You're insanely, ridiculous goddess like body."

I heard her mewls of pleasure as I kept pounding into her, making her mine.

"The way you mewl for me."

I smirked and pushed my mouth back to hers, giving her a searing kiss. Our tongues intertwined sloppily, as we both craved more of each other, both of our hips rolling and thrusting together.

"It all drives me crazy." I said pulling away from the kiss. "It's the reason why I love you." I grunted, trying hard to hold on.

"It's the reason why I won't be able to stop."

"I won't be able to stop wanting you, loving you, needing you."

Her fingers curled into my back, digging her nails deeply into my skin.

"I don't want you to." She managed to string out a coherent sentence, her own hips stilling. Mine kept pounding into her, taking advantage of her stillness.

"I love you Natsu." She cried out, as my cock hit that spot again. "I need you." She gritted, clinging hard to me.

I thrust into her hard and savagely, continuing my onslaught on her. I heard her murmur a low 'harder' and I was too eager to comply. I thrust into her hard and fast, shaking her entire body.

I felt her arousal seep and overflow onto my cock. The feeling was unimaginable and I fucked her harder. Her arms clung to me tightly, as she let my name leave her mouth. Her body shook against mine, while her walls clenched against my cock. I could feel her orgasm against my dick and it pushed me to the edge I had been fighting so hard.

I groaned her name into the air as I shot my seed deep into her sex. I collapsed on top of her, listening to her heavy breathing.

…

"Natsu…"

If she hummed my name like that again..

"Natsu…"

Lucy don't do it.

"Natsu you're squishing me." I leaned upward, looking at her curiously. "And you're still inside."

Oh. Well…

"I'm tired Natsu and I can't cuddle you if you're squishing me."

She was so fucking cute.

I pulled out of her and laid my body next to her. I pushed her hair from her sweaty forehead, pushing it behind her ear.

She moved her body against mine, and laid her head against my chest.

"So Natsu, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"What are you talking about?"

What was she talking about?

"You said you needed to talk to me about something important."

I paused, trying to retrace my mind for any such talk that we needed to have. All that played in my head was what we just did, and how much I loved her.

"No, only that I love you."

I felt her smile.

"I love you too."

…

"Oi! Get the fuck up!"

Why was Lisanna yelling?

My eyes darted open and I saw the silver haired police woman standing over a blanket covered Lucy and I.

"What do you want?"

"Well you two kept me up all night – these walls aren't sound proof you know and Erza is on the phone."

I yanked the phone from Lisanna who sat on my bed next to Lucy. The two girls talking about something or another.

I don't know

All I could here was Erza's incoherent yelling.

"I can't understand you captain…"

~"Get down here now! The DNA from the corpse came back. It's Hades."

_What the fuck._

**_….._**

**_….._**

**_…._**

**_The next couple of chapters are going to get much more confusing. You guys may think you know something now but you won't know anything. Expect more smut. And I'd love to hear everyone's theories on what they think is going on. So R&R_**


	11. Something's a miss

I had left the women folk home for the day. I felt bad for Lisanna she must be getting cabin fever, but she had Lucy today so it would be fine.

And I really wanted to take Lucy with me, but she said she was too tired and too sore. This of course stroked my ego just a bit.

I'm pretty sure I walked into the precinct grinning from ear to ear. Nothing really seemed to bother me. Not my motion sickness, not the fact that this DNA meant we had no leads again, or Lisanna's banshee like screams that initially woke me up in the first place.

I took my seat at my desk, which was of course next to my partner's, who was thumbing through some papers. I assumed it was paperwork.

"Oi, Natsu. We got evidence back I'm sure you heard. So, Hades is the dead guy, and the bullet in his skull was from his own gun. What I can't figure out is how why Jude Heartfilia wouldn't have it extracted? It seems like a really big thing to miss."

"Yeah that doesn't make any sense. Maybe he's leaving breadcrumbs or something."

"Yeah possibly he wouldn't talk to the police so he probably thought someone would investigate it soon enough. Why fake records then?"

"Did he? I don't recall him faking records."

"Well –"Gray stopped talking and stared at me for a moment. "Why is this making you so happy?"

"What? It's not."

"Really? You can't stop smiling. What's – what did you do?"

"I didn't do _anything_."

"You did something. You're far too happy."

"I'm always happy."

"No, you're always moronic, this isn't a moronic smile – well it kind of is, but…"

He kept staring at me even though he stopped talking. Why was he doing that?

"Gray, Natsu, you need to figure – why is he so happy? Why are you so happy?"

You too Erza?

"I'm fine."

"You're grinning wildly!"

"Tell me captain how does one grin wildly?"

"Look in the mirror!"

I was growing irritated, but they kept coming at me with these bizarre comments. Was I really that happy? Well I was. But that's not the point.

"What does my grin have to do with the case?"

"It's distracting."

"Well Gray, some of us like to look happy when we are happy."

"It's not appropriate for work!"

What.

"Just shut up you two. We are about 15 steps backwards on this case. We need to figure out who killed Jude Heartfilia and now Hades apparently."

There was silence between all three of us.

"We also need to figure out how exactly SKP knew about our bait technique, because with us there and Juvia there and Lisanna there, it looks like a set up. With Natsu going apeshit on Zancrow in front of all of us…it doesn't look too good. So, that needs to be handled as well. And Terry's murder case was reopened thanks to gray's insight yesterday so that needs to be worked."

It was actually my insight, but whatever.

"We're still at square one." I muttered, my grin finally faltering.

"Oh it gets better. Cana called, and she's pissed. And I'll be damned if she comes into my precinct and runs her mouth anymore." Erza muttered walking off into her office.

"Well that should be fun."

"Yeah. Let's run Terry's phone records. Maybe that will give us something."

"You think? Did we find a phone on him?"

"No, but just run him through the system again, something we missed is bound to come up like a home address there's probably a phone there."

Gray nodded and typed his name into the system. It was aggravating how stupid we were with this case. So happy to get a rapist off the streets we didn't care enough to solve his homicide. Regardless of who he is, it was our job.

"And Hades."

"Same shit. This should actually be harder, because if he has connections with Jude we may not ever find him."

"Lucy may know something."

"Yeah…"

"Did you get anything out of her yesterday?"

And it hit me like a ton of bricks. Shit, I completely mishandled that situation, forgot actually, that was even supposed to talk to her.

"You didn't ask her did you?"

"I was going to, but I got distracted."

"Really? By what?!"

"She just came in wearing a towel I – it was hard to concentrate!"

"You're the dumbest person around you know that?"

"Excuse me?"

"This seems to be happening a lot when you try to talk to her."

"Oh and what about Juvia? Have you gotten any information from her?"

"I don't need information from her; she has nothing to do with anything!"

It was truly amazing, the double standard, just truly…amazing.

"That is total –"

"You two! Shut up and do what I asked!"

We both sank back into our seats as Erza briefly opened her door, just to yell at us. I could hear chuckling from Wendy and Gajeel.

I turned on my swivel chair glaring at the both of them.

"Can you two go to – "I turned back to Gray who gave me a piece of paper with all of Terry's information on it. I then turned back around and handed them the paper back. "– this place and investigate."

Gajeel yanked the paper from me, reading it with this permanent scowl.

"Fine. We can't spend the whole day on this. I've got shit to do?"

"Shit to do? Is her name Levy."

"What'd ya say to me!?"

"She is staying with me, yet I haven't seen her in literal days."

I could feel Gray's eyes on me as he peeled back, I could see Wendy duck under her desk, as Gajeel stood over me.

"Is that a problem?"

"Boys! Don't make Erza come back out here."

"Fine. Just so you know though it ain't got nothin' to do with Levy. I gotta get a present for someone." His eyes glancing at Gray for a moment.

Why Gray? It's not his birthday?

And I could tell from Gray's face that he was just as confused.

"Whatever. Just give us something. We gotta go back to the mortuary."

"Whatever."

"Bye guys!"

…

Love and Lucky had lost its luster. No one was working there anymore, and it was cautioned off by police tape. The graveyard was still defiled from when we exhumed Hades' grave and it looks as if the place had been shut down. It hadn't been that long since we were here.

It seems as if Lucy and Her Zodiacs don't care too much about this place. Just being here, made my head spin. We had so much damn work to do! And I had a bundle of nerves in the pit of my stomach at this moment. At the time I had forgotten about it, but now it was coming back to me, everything. The weird business with Lucy and SKP, Michelle's murder, someone trying to take our unit down – there was so much that still needed to be answered. We needed to focus on one thing at a time though and solving Jude's murder was in fact that most, politically, important. Those other things were far more important to me, but when it comes to the politics of crime, they didn't mean shit.

In the eyes of public opinion, Lucy was not as important as Jude was. And that was just that.

"What are we looking for Natsu?"

"I don't know. Hades' last known residence, I guess. Where else can we start?"

Gray walked behind the desk and stood in front of the computer.

"Well here's his death certificate. Oh hey, look at that his name at birth was – I can't say this."

I laughed, shoving Gray aside.

"Oh shit. What the hell?"

The name read Precht Gaebolg, but how the hell do you say that? You don't.

"Yeesh. I can see why he changed his name. Well look here's his last place of residence. This just makes me believe that Jude had nothing to do with his death."

"Of course you believe that."

"Aye. Let's go to this – what the hell? This is on the harbor? He lived on boat?"

"This case is getting weirder and weirder."

…

We pulled up to the harbor, well not our Harbor. This was about three towns over, and past the cliffs. It was about a 45 minute drive, and I had run out of Dramamine. Gray still didn't have a car, so of course we took a cab and of course I had to pay – it was good thing I won all that money at Lucy's casino yesterday.

I wobbled out of the taxi, leaving the money in the backseat. Gray didn't bother to wait for me as he made his way inside the house boat. I couldn't tell you what we were looking for, I wasn't sure myself. Just, something, anything.

When we made our movements, to the house boat, it was frozen in time. Keys were lying flat on the desk, with a computer whose page was opened to unread email. There was a pile of mail on top of the table. There was a coat hanging off the coat rack, rain boots that had dried mud at the very bottom. There were photos all over the house of himself with people I could only assume were his friends. There were dusty old photo books; one was left opened on the coffee table.

"Hey Gray check this out."

I said taking a seat at the couch.

"Look isn't that Mavis?"

Gray took a look, feeling the same surprise I was.

"Yeah it is."

"And there's a little note here too."

_I'm Sorry._

"I wonder what he's sorry about."

We both got up and walked over to the back of the boat where one bedroom sat. Inside was the same story, frozen in time. The bed hadn't been made – it was still as if someone just hopped out. There were some clothes lying on the floor, some hung over the hamper.

"Oi Gray..."

I called him from the bathroom he had been investigating.

"Look there's blood on the ground. Dried blood."

Gray walked over and took a look at the ground, quirking his head a bit.

"It looks pooled. It was poured out, probably from a wound."

"Yeah and there's a lot here. And look at this." I said examining closer to the ground. "It looks like a partial shoeprint. "

"So, Hades was probably murdered here. And the only DNA is blood and a partial shoeprint? And the cops never found any of this? Didn't even know he was dead?"

"Well let's just assume that his body was found by Jude. He wouldn't tell the police, he'd leave bread crumbs for the police, but he's not going to talk to the cops at all."

"Yeah or his dirty cops."

"No – they would have tried to solve his murder if they knew."

I pulled up my camera at that thought and took a picture of the newly found evidence. I heard Gray click open the door of the walk in closet and mutter a whoa.

"Natsu – his closet…"

I got up and walked over to see what the big deal was and well…it was a big deal. There were no clothes. Instead there was a small forensics lab in there.

"I guess if you're going to be a murderer you need to be able to fake evidence."

"There are some boxes up there on that top shelf." Gray said, grabbing a rather large box and tossing it on the bed. He did the same with the other, careful not to knock anything over.

I opened the first box and saw…receipts? Lots and lots of receipts.

"Oh hey look at this. These are…receipts. All from Jude Heartfilia who paid him a whole lot of money."

"Why would he leave these out in the open like this?"

"I don't think he did Gray. This closet is meticulous. These boxes shouldn't even be there."

"So, someone wanted us to find these. They wanted us to know that Jude Heartfilia paid this man an immense amount of money to take care of business. But why? And why make the receipts in the first place. Why leave a paper trail."

"Insurance." I said after a long pause, shooting up as Lisanna's words rang in my ear. "It's insurance. He didn't trust Jude so he kept these insurance. Just in case, as a way to let Jude know, he had this on him."

I pulled open the other box expecting to find more receipts but instead they were letters. A lot of letters.

"He was corresponding with someone. Possibly Jude. Just names with numbers next to them. Prices most likely. Wait –"

I pulled out a letter that was mixed in towards the bottom.

He's coming for you.

He'll come for you, like you came for her.

He'll come for him like he came for her.

Run.

"Gray look at this."

Gray took the letter from me and read it over, perching a brow at me. "Maybe Hades' and a partner killed Layla and that partner knew Jude found out and came after them."

"Maybe, but if so than this is really sloppy of Jude. It doesn't fit and he had a little note left on Mavis' picture saying 'sorry.' Maybe he killed himself and someone left us breadcrumbs so we could figure out why. Someone wants us to help, but doesn't want to be incriminated."

"Sounds like a cute blonde we know."

I took a step back from the boxes, allowing myself to listen and understand those words. That does sound a lot like Lucy. But then she would know who killed her father wouldn't she? And if she did, why wouldn't she leave little crumbs for his murder as well. Hades has been dead for a while, someone left these things here a long time ago.

Or, a dirty cop gave Lucy information and she's using what she knows to help us. That was probably more likely, but at this point in time, it wouldn't make sense as too why she wouldn't help us with her father.

The handwriting is eerily familiar as well.

I don't like this.

"Let's go." I stated desperately, grabbing one of the boxes and leaving the room. Gray continued a small search finding two different cell phones which he stacked into his box. I grabbed the home phone and we were off. We were getting closer and closer to desperate answers, but some of these answers, I had a feeling I wasn't possibly going to like.

"Oh here take this water and I think Lisanna picked up some earlier."

I grabbed the water bottles from Gray, chugging the first one.

How…thoughtful.

…

I stopped by the house for a bit. I had earned a lunch break, which gave me an hour. It was a small window of time, but it was worth it.

"Hey Lisanna where's Lucy."

"She's in the bath she…needed to relax." She wiggled her brows at me. Why would she do that? "Yeah she was in bed all day. I was with her."

"What."

"Not like that. Well unless that's okay, then I'll –"

"Lisanna!"

"Oh yeah well we just spent most of the day watching TV, and what not. I had to make her food, because she couldn't stand for too long and she thought a warm bath would soothe her muscles so I ran a bath for her, helped her get undressed and into the tub. You know I don't mind the freaky things you do together, but I can't be her sex nurse while you're gone."

_Sex nurse?_

"Sex nurse?"

"Yeah that didn't make sense. Well yeah she's in the bathroom."

Guilt washed over my face.

"I should have been gentler with her."

"If you say so. She's been smiles all day today."

"I should have been gentler with her, after what she's been through – "

"Oh shut up. Stop treating her like a victim and treat her like a girlfriend."

"I don't think she's my girlfriend.

"You're an idiot. You're in love with each other, you've banged each other, if she's not your girlfriend then that's a really bizarre friendship."

"Well neither of us said anything about anything."

"What are you 17?"

I side eyed her.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." I turned away from Lisanna and headed toward the bathroom.

Something wasn't right, I was feeling…needy. For lack of a better word.

"Talk? Yeah I know what that means. Doin' it, doin it' da – da – da – doin' it."

I cracked a smile, but didn't let her see. She didn't need to rub it in my face that I thought she was possibly right.

About the relationship, not the doin' it thing. Well maybe she was right about that too. Something was tugging at me.

I pushed open the bathroom door and saw a blonde beauty relaxing. She was leaning back against the tub; one knee bent the other hanging over the tub. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, loose strands falling out. She was reading a book, _The concrete Blonde_. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to interrupt her.

"Natsu!"

I loved the way my named rolled off her lips.

"Hey Lucy. Listen, Lisanna told me about your stressed body, I'm so – "

"You idiot, don't apologize."

"But I hurt you! Which is the last thing I wanted to ever do."

"When you apologize it sounds like you regret it and if you regret it, then we have problems."

I did not regret that at all.

"I don't quite understand, but I won't apologize then."

"Good, 'because I'm not in pain, I'm just sore. It's different."

It's not.

"Alright, well I came home for lunch so I only have an hour or so."

She smiled at me. I could melt in that smile.

"Let's order a pizza." She said attempting to stand, almost dropping her book.

"Lucy let me help you."

"I'm capable." I heard her mutter as her wobbly legs came out of the tub. She held onto the shower curtain, too keep herself up.

"Lucy…"

"I can do it by myself Natsu." She shot back at me as she grabbed a towel off the towel rack, trying to keep herself up. She held onto the towel rack and attempted to wrap herself with a towel. She instead, dropped the towel, and slip backwards. I caught her, just before her head hit the tile.

"Thank you Natsu." She muttered in defeat as I stifled a laugh.

"C'mon let's get you dressed."

"Okay. Lisanna moved all my clothes and other stuff into the closet in your room."

She had this cute little pout on her face as I helped her through the bathroom door, and into my room. I sat her on my bed and walked into my closet.

"Why'd she move your stuff? Not that I'm upset, I'm just curious."

"She needed to make room for her stuff in the living room closet. And she emptied the hall closet for Levy's stuff."

I arched my brow at her curiously.

"Levy hasn't been here since Gajeel went to the hospital – I don't think she's coming back."

"She will."

That felt very cryptic.

"Alright, so we have a pink tube top, and a blue skirt. Does that work?"

"I need underwear."

"No you don't."

"What? Yes I do!"

"Well I mean I guess yeah maybe later. Right now I'm thinking you don't."

I bent my body forward and slid my hands on the bed, next to her body. I pushed my lips against her, penetrating her mouth with my tongue. I sucked on her muscle with an insatiable need; I was completely obsessed with her. Addicted to her. And the way she completely reciprocated, the fact that she reacted to me with so much need. The way her fingers cling to me, her groans that vibrate against my mouth, the way her slightly bent knees, spread the closer I get to her. It could drive any man wild. It would drive any man wild to know that the woman he craved craved him just as much.

I kissed down her jaw, making it to the base of her neck. I kissed at her neck hungrily, my hands squeezing her orbs as I did so.

"Natsu I - ahh don't think you – you have the time."

"I can make time." I grunted, pulling at her pink tips.

"I don't – don't want you in trouble."

She was so cute.

I continued sucking at her neck though, marking her yet again. Her neck was completely bruised and battered by the assault of my mouth. I left her covered with love bites; everyone would know she belonged to someone.

I knew I didn't have a lot of time, but I needed a _fix_, and I could tell, just by the way her hips continued to roll, she needed a _fix_ as well.

My fingers ghosted over the skin of her torso, gliding down to her naked sex. I didn't hesitate, didn't even warn her as I plunged my fingers deep into her stretched hole.

…

My clothes had piled on top of each other along the floor. I had moved her to the wall, pressing my body against her hard. My fingers still plunging in and out of her as I was now dragging my tongue against the base of her neck.

She moaned my name multiple times, her tone pleading for me to fuck her. Fuck her senseless. She would never say that though. Not out loud.

She was a lady.

"Lucy" I groaned as I slid my thick organ against her dripping sex. "I can't do what you want me to do, unless you say something." I said, continuing to rub my organ against her sex.

"Ohhhh Natsu – please…"

"Please what?"

Oh look at that she was blushing. How funny, she's too shy to say she wants me to fuck her, yet she'll allow me to do so with no shame at all.

"Make me yours again. Over and Over again."

She had managed to gain some control of herself, and steady her voice as she spoke. She had found a way to sound ladylike and I couldn't help but crack a grin at her.

I plunged my throbbing cock deep into her welcoming sex. I didn't bother to stifle my groan as I nearly came right there just from the feeling of being seated fully inside of her. I rubbed inside of her sensually, hearing her squeak out in pleasure.

I pulled out slowly, groaning as I do so and snapped my hips back into her, hard and fast. I slid my hand up to the side of her neck and thrust into her fast and hard. My hand pressed her neck to the side, pushing her head up against the wall. Her breasts bounced wildly with each and every thrust, her mouth erupting in pleasurable moans.

…

My forehead was pressed against hers as I continued to slam into her. My eyes fell downward, the erotic sight of my cock delving deep into her over flowing cunt. I groaned as I kept my eyes on the actions below me. I snapped my hips harder, sliding my hands against her thighs. I widened them just a bit, making the intrusion much more deep.

She moved her sex against my cock, trying to squeeze my seed from my organ with a desperate need. Her breathy pleas for release serenading my ear.

So that's what she wanted.

I lifted her thighs a little higher and pushed them back farther, until they were touching the wall. I slammed into her again, the tip of my cock kissing her womb. We let out a simultaneous 'oh' as I had to stop and revel in the ecstasy.

I slammed back into her without warning yet again with my cock meeting her wound at each thrust. I was savage and raw with her. I sank my teeth into her neck, sucking hard as my thrusts became harder and harder.

She clasped a hand over her mouth, muffling her orgasmic screams. Those screams spurring me on to go harder.

Which I did.

Our tongues met outside of our mouths; pressing together sensually turning me on even more than I thought could be possible.

It was fucked up how badly I needed her.

The only sounds that could be heard from this room was the sound of skin slapping together, hard, breathy moans and my name being repeated over and over again.

I felt her sex retract and convulse against my cock, before it overflowed with her release. She screamed into the crook of my neck as I thrust one last time, touching her womb, before filling her to the brim with my seed.

I stayed fully seated in her and crush our lips together desperately. I'd gone past my time limit, I knew that and really didn't even have time for this kiss, but I didn't care. I continued to kiss her, still rocking my hips against her, still thrusting into her lightly.

"Natsu…"

She broke the kiss as I let down her legs.

"Don't stop…"

She wanted more?

Well I wasn't going to say no to that, my cock still throbbed and ached for her even though I just had one of the best orgasms of my life.

…

Her face was pressed into pillow, screaming as loud as she wanted as I sank deep into her yet again. I had placed my hands on her hips and started slamming into her from behind.

"Fuck, Lucy, I...can't stop."

I groaned as I sank my cock into her womb over and over again. We were both so slick from our previous orgasms that on top of the loud skin slapping there was now obvious erotic squelching noises as well.

I was turning into a man possessed. Obsessed with the addiction to the woman in front of me. This was more than just fucking her like a rag doll. This was an insatiable need, an unfulfilling want that may never ever be satisfied. A fucked up, twisted sort of love. In an unhealthy way sort of way.

I was always feeling that way with her. Just mention her name and I was stuck, jonesing for her.

Today was different. I wanted her as much as I always did, my mind did and emotionally I couldn't keep from thinking of her. Today my body was reacting harder than my mind. My body wanted her as badly as everything else did. Even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't and I knew Lucy was feeling the same way.

My hands brought her hips to me as I thrust into her savagely. I was ripping her apart; her mewls of ecstasy forcing me to go faster. To be rougher. To fuck her.

I leaned forward and trailed kisses down her back. One hand finding one of her massive breasts and taking a squeeze. I pulled on her nipple, my thrusts becoming erratic and fast. I fucked her like an animal.

…

I'd fucked her all afternoon, shooting my seed into her repeatedly. I'd lost track of how many times both of us came this afternoon. She was now lying on her stomach, legs spread as my still massively engorged cock plunged into her. She was filled with my cum, my cock drenched with her sweet arousal.

With each thrust, I felt some of my own seed slick up against me. I was right on top of her, growing tired from the amount of sex we were having, but refusing to stop. Lucy's voice had gone raspy as he face had fallen into a permanent oh.

I continued to slick into her, my seed overflowing inside as I continued to thrust. At this point in time it didn't matter how many loads I shot into her, I knew I wasn't done.

There was a knock on the door.

"Not – now Lisanna!" I grunted as I continued to slam into the blonde below me. I flipped us and lifted her, seating her on my cock. Lucy started pumping my cock inside of her, lifting up and then sliding down. Her hair stuck to her face from the sweat of the day.

There was another knock.

"Lisanna Not – "

"It's Gray."

Why is Gray here?

I lifted Lucy off my cock regretfully, both of us whining as I did so. I wrapped her shuddering body up in the blanket I didn't bother to put on any boxers and slid my pants on. I attempted to buckle them up as I slipped on the first shirt I could find.

"What." I growled, opening up the door. I was taken aback by Gray's look. He was a sweaty disheveled mess. His hair was abnormally slicked back, taking the appearance of his father a bit. His eyes were hazy yet his brows were furrowed with irritation. His shirt was even buttoned all the way, his pants misbuttoned with a sloppy belt. His shoes weren't even tied.

"Erza called me apparently we were supposed to be back hours ago."

Gray hadn't gone back yet?

"Shit okay I'll grab my gun and badge."

I closed the door on him and turned back into the room, readjusting my clothes. I climbed next to Lucy and pulled her hair from her neck.

"Luuuuusheeeey."

I whispered to her, ghosting my lips against her skin

"I gotta go."

"Boo."

I laughed at her, turning her face to meet me.

"I know I'm sorry."

She gave me a pout before pressing her lips to mine.

"I'll see you later." I muttered pulling away from her.

"Hey Natsu, I love you, you know."

"I know I love you too."

"Just remember, I love you okay."

That was also cryptic, but I pushed it out of my head. I knew she loved me, I could feel it, so I wouldn't question it. I opened the bedroom door again and walked out, sliding past Gray and Lisanna, disgruntled.

"I don't understand why she waited so long to make a call."

"She didn't. I turned my phone on when I stopped to go to the bathroom and she'd called about 800 times."

I arched a brow at him and grabbed my phone which I had left on. Or so I thought. It was off though and when I did turn it on I had numerous messages from her.

You'd think she'd just come down here.

Unless Gajeel and Wendy were both gone as well, which would have been odd. Wendy was incredibly punctual – well she wasn't irresponsible.

"I…didn't turn my phone…" I looked over at Lisanna who was whistling, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why Lisanna?" I asked with a sort of hurt in my tone.

"I just – I thought that you and Lu-chan could use some alone time okay."

I wanted to smile at her sweetness. Because that was sweet, and it was a nice thing a friend would do for another, but this fucked me.

And not the good kind either.

"Let's go."

…

"YOU TWO!"

Oh god.

She grabbed both of us by the back of our collars and dragged us front and center to Cana who looked just as pissed.

Gajeel was sitting there, a large lump on his head, Wendy standing sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You three – where the fuck have you all been!?"

Is this why Erza was mad? Because Cana was yelling at us instead of her?

"Uhm busy – "

"Working out –"

"Finances – "

"You're all idiots. First of all I'm pretty sure you were supposed to be keeping an eye on SKP and giving me evidence to use against Zancrow. None of you dipshits did that. Instead you're dealing with the homicide of Hades which wouldn't technically be our case"

"I already told you Cana they needed to figure it out because of Jude –"

"I don't give a shit. There was a lot of work to be done and you guys half assed it all of you, except Wendy."

"Why are you so damn mad?!"

I shouted at her, flaring my nostrils.

"Because Zancrow's attorney is going to request a dismissal TOMORROW. Natsu is sleeping with the victim, and even went into their casino and had a blast, with Gray – who is sleeping with one of the cops that beat him mercilessly. Somehow any evidence that could be used is fucking gone and even if it wasn't, we can't prove it was SKP because SKP is the Se7en Kin of Purgatory. Do you know what that means?"

We all fell silent.

"It means there are only 7 of them which he is part of. Even if SKP admitted that they were gonna kill Lucy none of them, except Zancrow were there and that could easily be explained by all the others that were there. Even if he did hold Gajeel hostage."

"What do you mean if? He did. He held my partner hostage."

"It doesn't matter Marvell he's sleeping with Lucy's lawyer. You guys were attacked by GH which SKP will claim they have no affiliation with, which none of us can prove either way. And because none of you were here to do your work, we don't have any damn time. I have court tomorrow at 10 am you have until then to fix this mess. The only reason why I even know what I just told you is because Wendy was the only one here, trying to do the job of 4 people. And none of that information matters because three of the detectives are fucking three people directly involved with this mess. I cannot even believe you idiots were that stupid – why even bring this case in!?"

"Oh so we only give you cases you can win!?"

"No, you bring me cases with sufficient evidence so I can charge the person responsible."

Cana was shaking violently, her finger pointed directly at Gray as he chose to yell back at her.

"Meredy is in the hospital right now – she could die and we all know that Zancrow was behind it, since he's out on bail and no one was here to investigate – except Wendy who was trying to find enough evidence that would overthrow this whole sex scandal."

All of our faces dropped.

"Getting through to you now? I understand you have case on top of case right now, but this should have been priority I specifically said to keep an eye on them – not party with them. Did you forget how to do your jobs?!"

"Excuse me!" I hollered slamming my fist on the desk.

"Too far Cana."

"I do not work for you Erza. I do not work for any of you. You work for me. It is your job to bring me evidence it is my job to prosecute. I can't do your jobs for you!"

"Okay Cana tell my squad what you want from them then"

Cana who was still shaking calmed herself. She was silent for a moment; I could see the cogs in her mind running. She was planning something, but what?

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do."

And she turned on her heel and walked out of our precinct. That was…a lot to deal with in one sitting.

I had my own questions. Gajeel and Levy were doing it? And how on earth did anyone find out about the three of us and our private lives? Who was leaking information?

Maybe we were just that sloppy.

"So…" Erza sighed. "Wendy was able to get the phone records from Terry and Hades' phones. They had their home phones, their cell phones and multiple burner phones. Calls were made to multiple people, but two numbers came up repetitively on both of their records. We couldn't track that number leaving us to believe it's a burner cell. That's all we have. Make calls, check security cameras do whatever you can – "

"What about this Zancrow nonsense?"

"We can't do anything Natsu. There's no actual evidence that he took part in anything and all there is, is our word and we all have some sort of bond with everyone in involved."

"What about Lyon and Chelia? They were there!"

"Lyon is too close to Gray; Chelia is too close to Wendy. They can argue that we set him up because Lucy doesn't want to have to pay him anymore or whatever and that is plausible with whom her father was. You'll have to nail him for Meredy and that's been classed as an attempted suicide. Regardless of what we believe to be true."

"But Erza we can't just – "

"We have to Natsu. And Cana may be mad, but even if you were here, there's nothing that could have been done then either."

We were up shit lake without a paddle and I couldn't figure out how this all got so blown out of proportion.

I just couldn't believe that sleeping with women could be this dangerous.

Well…I guess the women we chose weren't exactly smart choices.

Gajeel and Levy – I can't believe it.

"How'd the defense find out? And the casino, we were in disguises."

"Terrible disguises." Wendy chimed, hitting her head against the desk. "A lot of people work for Lucy, always watching. Someone might have told someone who told someone who told Zancrow and the same could be said for the rest of you."

Or there was a mole in our precinct.

"Just work on this case."

Erza did not like being talked down to, but she hated it more when that person was right. Cana was risking a lot by covering up a lot of our mistakes, we should be trying harder. When she walked away the three of us went to our seats, to work.

Yes…work.

"So Gajeel you were gone all day today as well?"

"Yep. Couldn't stop."

"Yeah neither could I. The only reason why I did is because Gray's voice is a boner killer."

"I needed to go the bathroom that's the only reason why I stopped."

"What is that about? Were Juvia and Levy…just as…needy?"

"Yes!" They both said happily forgetting for a moment the shit we were in.

"That's weird. Lucy was too. Someone must have spiked something we all had."

"What did we all have? All 6 of us? Besides the water bottles from my house."

"Nothing." I said to Gray, thinking about it hard.

"So let's think about this. I dropped by Gray's to give Juvia her present, grabbed two bottles of water for me and shrimp. And Natsu you and Lucy?"

"Same. Well Gray gave me some water bottles because we were workin'. I drank one in like a minute and took the others to the house, but Lucy didn't have any and Gray you live there."

"How did my water turn us into animalistic sex gods?"

"Was anyone around them besides you and Juvia?"

"Oi don't go blaming Juvia."

You know it was bad enough when Gray got all 'Juvia could do no wrong.' But it was really annoying when Gajeel was like that.

"I'm not."

"Shut up! The only other person there was…Lisanna. She was hanging out with Juvia for a bit. That's it."

We all went quiet, trying to figure this out, instead of our case. How could this have happened?

I guess we were silent for a long time, because Wendy shot up staring at us like we were idiots.

"Lisanna clearly put Horny goat jweed in the water."

_What?_

"What?"

_What the hell is horny goat jweed?_

"Well Natsu that does sound like a Lisanna thing to do."

_He knows what Horny Goat weed is?_

"No Gray. I mean yeah she'd do that to me and Lucy because she'd think it'd be hilarious if we somehow ended up in this kind of trouble. But she did it to you and Juvia. She loves Juvia she wouldn't put her through that."

"Well hold on salmon boy. She may have just wanted them to have a good time. It doesn't have to be ill intended. She didn't expect us to take it."

_So he knows too._

"That would explain why she didn't drink a single bottle I brought back with me. But wait, she picked some up. So she did have some intention for it! Which is probably how Lucy ended up having some…"

_We're not goats dammit!_

"This is so bizarre." Wendy mumbled. "Just do what Erza said please. I don't want any more yelling."

We all agreed with a nod.

I couldn't help but think about how Erza wasn't as…upset as she should have been. She wasn't scary, she was upset. And I didn't like that. Erza should be terrifying why was she so…scared?

…

After a few hours of catching up work, we had nothing. The security cameras from the homes had nothing. There was one thing. In each manor a man, dressed in black showed up and killed them. We knew it was the same man by stature and build. There was Hades', Michelle, and Jude. All killed by the same man. Why Jude and Michelle were killed so much later was confusing though. And that was the next step figure out why Hades' went when he did, but the other two so much later.

It had to do with Mavis.

And Lucy was the only one left so, whoever killed her father and Michelle was trying to hurt her. Why her?

Or was she simply spared?

"Hey."

I swung in my chair to that angelic voice and saw Lucy, with a picnic basket.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not late I mean, it felt late – I mean. I was hungry and I thought dinner with you would be nice."

I smiled at her, how sweet.

"It's not just me though; Levy and Juvia are parking the car." She was holding in a small laugh. "Those two…are something else."

"Is Lisanna all alone then?"

"No, actually she was really excited because these two guys are back from UC work or something I don't know. She's out to dinner with one of them."

"Well take a seat milady."

Everyone stopped and stared at me, including Lucy who was holding in another laugh.

"That was really weird Natsu." She said taking a seat in my lap. She sat the picnic table on the table when her phone went off.

"Hello." Lucy said leaving her phone on the table, clearly leaving it on speakerphone. Why would she do that? Was she on some reality TV? show?

"Luuuuuucy! It's Levy!"

"I know, I have caller I.D."

"Okay well I need money for parking."

"What?"

"Juvia is an idiot and went through the toll and we can't leave without paying so now we have to park or leave. Either way it's 20 bucks. "

"Don't call Juvia an idiot. Juvia is not an idiot! Juvia told Levy to drive, but Levy said no, she doesn't drive."

"You pulled me from the car and sat in the driver's seat. What are you talking about?"

"Juvia thinks you're crazy."

"I know you're crazy – "

"Ladies, I'll be out there in a minute." Lucy laughed and shut off her phone. "Sorry for the speaker guys Lisanna broke my phone so now I can only hear it through speaker.

"How did she –"

"Another story for different day okay." And like that she was up, sighing as she walked out.

"Okay well, while you guys neglect work again, I'm gonna call the burner cells."

"Why?" I heard Gray ask, eyeing my picnic basket.

"Because we've exhausted all resources. Maybe the killer is stupid and will answer who knows. Won't hurt to try."

Wendy stepped up and out of the room, going into a quieter corner of the precinct.

"You're women are crazy." I said with a laugh, fighting the urge to eat this dinner without Lucy.

"My woman is not crazy! And Juvia isn't crazy, she's just…an idiot."

"She's not idiot. She is crazy, but she's a good kind of crazy."

"I have a bone to pick with you by the way! Do you even care about Juvia or are you just using her cause I ain't gonna let that –"

There was a buzzing coming from Lucy's bag. It was next to me, that's why I heard it and I completely lost track of the argument between the other two.

She took her phone with her why was it buzzing?

It continued to buzz for a minute longer, the boys now being obnoxiously loud about Juvia.

IT stopped and as it did, Wendy came back to her desk, shrugging. "Guess I'll just call the other one."

My eyes went wide and I went against my better judgment and grabbed Lucy's bag. I pulled a phone out, an old, dinky, phone. A burner phone.

There was a missing call.

_No._

I went to the call log and read the very top one.

_No_.

Magnolia Police Department.

_No._

….

DUN DUN DUN

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha

So yeah if you don't know what horny goat weed is look it up. And trust me it does play into the story, it wasn't just a ploy to write smut. Though I did enjoy writing it.

The detectives are idiots though they really should have noticed.

I really enjoy writing from Natsu's pov because if this was third person or even Lucy's pov then you'd know more but like this you know nothing.

I know some people think Lisanna is ooc and I won't defend my interpretation of her. We don't know much about Lisanna just that she enjoys making jokes and making fun of the people close to her. Like how she did with Elfman claiming he dreamt about Ever. Or when she tied up Natsu's hair in his sleep. She's a goofball really. So I've exaggerated that about her.

And I like Lisanna's character so I refuse to push the Nalu/nali love triangle. They're bfffs.

R&R tell me what you think is going on.


	12. Lucy's lies

I was staring at the phone I had pulled from Lucy's purse with shock. I couldn't figure this out, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Lucy couldn't be this person. But this phone – this was beyond something I could ignore. Should I tell someone? Should I do my job?

Of course I should do my job.

Shit. Was…was she using me?

"Lucy I don't think it's too bright of you to be a police station right now. I mean it just seem sort of…lazy."

I heard Levy's voice trail through the precinct as the women walked back. I tossed the phone in my pocket trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Lazy?" I heard Lucy say as she strolled into my lap. Levy sat in the chair next to Gajeel and Juvia placed herself on Gray's desk.

"Gajeel – kun why are you fighting with Gray – Sama?"

"I'm just tryna make sure he's right for ya."

"Oh Gajeel – kun is always so worried about Juvia, but no need to worry. Juvia can take care of herself!"

"You sure 'bout that…"

I tuned out this next argument as Lucy palmed her face, I could hear her holding a giggle in as soft, sweet mewls of laughter left her lips.

It was hard to enjoy her presence right now. Knowing what I know. It was hard to act as if all was right with us, when I knew she had been lying to me. It was even harder wondering how to deal with this issue.

"Natsu?" I felt Lucy pulling at my hair lightly. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I Was just thinking?"

"Yeah? Really?"

What did that mean?

"What are ya thinkin' about?" She teased me, poking at my cheek.

"Just…worried about you – and your soreness…"

Was that a good cover?

"Oh – ohhh yeah I'm okay. I mean I still hurt, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Yeah. Maybe you need a full body massage."

_Wait Natsu what you doing you're upset with her you idiot._

"Oh god. Shut up and eat." She laughed, pulling up the picnic basket. That food sure did smell good. Lucy pulled out plates for everyone, humming as she made their plates. The fighting seemed to have ceased, as they all got a little doughy eyed with the smell of the food.

It certainly looked delicious too.

And perhaps we men didn't have the best manners, as we tore into the dinner, making a bit of a mess as the girls watched in what I would guess as horror. They were barely even toughing their food.

"Luuusheey. Did you make sthis?" Why was I slurring?

"We all did. I can't make all this food by myself that would be crazy."

"Itsh delishus." What is wrong with me? Why are there two Lucy's?

"So…does anyone else feel…dizzy." And there was a loud thump. I looked over to see Gray had fallen over. He was knocked out. Juvia leaped to his side, hollering something. His name? Maybe? I don't know I can barely make out the scene around me.

There was another lump and I could see the other blue hovering over Gajeel.

"Lucy, what did you do..."

…

I opened my eyes and found that I was laying in my bed. The last thing I can remember was eating dinner at the precinct with Lucy.

"Lucy!" I shot up, immediately remembering that I had found the burner phone in her prse, oh and that she drugged me. "LUC-!"

"Natsu shut up, I'm right here."

She was sleeping next to me? Seemed sort of crazy. Actually that seems incredibly crazy.

"Why did you drug me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You drugged me, Gray, and Gajeel! Why!?"

"I didn't. The last thing I remember is walking into the precinct with Juvia and Levy. I didn't drug anyone."

I knitted my brows together, leaning away from her a bit.

"What? You don't believe me?"

I didn't say a word; I simply just kept my eyes on her. I was trying to read her, but she wasn't easy to figure out.

"Oh my god. You don't believe me! You actually think I drugged you!? Why on earth would I drug you."

"I don't know Lucy." I patted my pants from the night before, feeling the phone in my pocket. I paused right then and there. If she did drug me, why wouldn't she take the phone? That seems sloppy. In fact that was incredibly sloppy. So, then who did drug us?

Regardless I needed to talk to her about the phone anyways. So, I pulled it out of my pocket and clutched it. I watched her eyes wander over to my hand, reading her facial reaction. Or attempting to, but she didn't really have one. She kept her small, yet sad scowl. A look of hurt, a broken trust that she had given me.

Why was she making me feel guilty for her lies?

"I don't understand Natsu someone important you need to text!?" She hollered, removing herself from my bed. I took one look at her, and immediately felt some sort of sick, twisted, guilt washing over me. Her hair was a sleep riddled mess, but it was cute. She was wearing my shirt; it was basically a dress on her. That would explain what happened to my shirt, but why was she wearing my shirt? Not her own clothes?

I know we didn't have sex last night so what would be the reason. Did she just feel like stripping?

"This is your phone Lucy."

"No it's not. This is my phone." She rustled through her purse and pulled out this white iphone with little kitty cat cell phone chains.

"Yeah well then why was this in your purse!?"

"I don't know why – wait. You went through my purse?"

I tried hard to keep my face serious.

"What are you doing going through my stuff Natsu?! That's a huge invasion of privacy. We're supposed to trust each other! How could you go through my stuff?"

Why did this bother her so much?

"I didn't go through your stuff Lucy. Wendy made a call to a burner phone and this phone, which was in your purse, was the phone."

"And instead of just asking me about it – you took it out of my purse. Then accused me of drugging you and to prove your point, waved your new found evidence in my face? Right? Am I right."

I simply nodded my head, shutting my eyes as I realized just how fucked up that truly was.

"Why would you do that Detective?"

My brow perched when she called me that. She hadn't called me that in a while, she must be terribly angry with me. And even though I felt bad, I reasoned she had no right to be angry with me.

"Because I am a _Detective_, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy slid into the bed and pulled at the edges of her hair. Her lip quivered a bit, the anger she had was still there, but there was something else pulling at her emotions right now.

"This is a mistake isn't it?"

"What?" I did not like that.

"This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. It's too complicated."

"It's not – "

"It is. There's so much working against us, we shouldn't be together should we? We should stop."

"Lucy – "

"It's not…right. And we've both known it and none of us have been smart enough to stop and now look at us."

Her face fell into her hands and I could hear the sobs she tried so hard to fight. I immediately pulled her into her chest for some sort of comfort. I didn't like what she saying, even if it was true.

"So the do you want to stop this?" Possibly the hardest words I've ever had to say.

I felt her body tense up against mine

"No, I don't want to."

"Then what was that speech about."

"I'm trying to be logical."

"Logical?"

"Yes, logical. Things are only going to get more complicated. Logically speaking we should end it now, before things get mucky and we're stuck fighting like this again, and making horrendous accusations again."

Ouch.

"Logically you say? Well I love you and you love me so logically not being with the person you love seems…illogical."

I felt her giggle. Why was she giggling? I was being dead serious.

"Love and logic don't mix well o they detective?"

"Well sure they do. If you love someone then be with them. That's logical isn't it?"

She pulled away from me and smiled. That same smile she gave to me when she walked into the precinct two nights after her attack, when she brought me that picnic basket of food. When she said thank you for taking care of her, for listening to her. That same smile that she brought to me every time she saw me before everything went hazy with Terry's murder.

That's the smile I fell in love with.

How bizarre, I barely know her.

My hands cupped her face, I didn't know what she was thinking, I didn't know what she had planned for us. I knew what she wanted, and I knew what I wanted.

I pushed my lips against her, allowing her tongue entrance to my mouth. It was passionate, loving, and distracting.

_It was distracting._

I pulled back and stared into her eyes, searching for something. I don't know what exactly, I can't say what, but I couldn't find it.

"Don't Lucy, I know exactly what you're doing. Okay don't….do it."

"Do what?"

_How coy._

"This, that what you just did. You can't just sit here and pull emotions from air and avoid the problem at hand!"

"I'm not doing – "

"You always do that. I have to talk to you about something important and you find a way to drop the subject forever, I'm not letting you do it this time. You need to tell me the truth."

I watched her eyes fall to the red comforter of my bed. Her manicured brows knitted upwards as her fingers tapped against each other. Her hands tented together as she peered upward through the messy fray of her locks.

"About what?"

Her sad, innocent tone dropped.

"Everything."

"That…Natsu…"

"Let's start with the phone."

"You won't understand-"

I opened the phone and went through the text messages. You can't lock an old school burner phone likes this, and why would you. No one would know it was yours.

"So, this one says. 'Heartfilia located. The park near Fairy Tail Café. Stealth.' And then here's this one. 'I'll be at the rapists hot spot tonight, The Zodiacs will be there. As soon as you can, catch Zancrow. Make him talk.' Lucy – I know this is your phone who else would send these."

"I know, but you don't – "

"You made yourself bait so you could lure SKP and Zancrow for what? To annhiliate them?"

"I didn't – "

"No you used me to do that! Lucy what the hell is going on!? The blood on your clothes. The blood that matched the rapists, yet he was alive and well, and this nonsense with Terry. The fact that you've had contact with all these people around you that have died. Lucy – "

"Natsu! It's not as bad it seems okay. I admit that yes that is my phone, and yes I did leak the information about the bait. I needed to get to Zancrow, because he was the only one that…deserves punishment and would have the answers I was looking for."

"And the texts to Hades and Terry?"

"I never sent those. The phone wasn't always mine. It was my father's first. I took it from his body when he was killed. I couldn't let you guys find it."

"Why? Lucy we could have helped you!"

"This is not about me! I was never trying to protect myself. There are other people involved Natsu, other people I care about, other people I couldn't allow to get into trouble for doing their job. I needed the police to find the answers they needed so I could get the answers I needed so this could all be done and over with, without any truly good people going down for doing what my father asked."

"So…your father was the one who was speaking to the man who raped you the night you were raped?"

"He was trying to negotiate. I wasn't the only one attacked that night Natsu. Terry was getting revenge and my father realized the trouble I was in, when one victim – should have never been a victim."

"Who?"

"I won't say, it's not pertinent to anything anyways."

_How so?_

"And why were you even there Lucy? There's no reason for you to be there."

"I had a meeting with someone who desperately needed a friend and when we parted ways I was attacked. "

"A friend?"

"Quite possibly the only reason I'm alive honestly…"

"Alright? And I'm guessing your father was also the one conversing with him on your phone the night of Terry's murder?"

"Yes, but don't ask why. I don't know. I was told by him not to go home though so I knew something was off."

"And you kept all of this from me."

"I had to."

"You should have trusted me."

"I do trust you!"

"I just don't believe that's true." I could hear my voice regretfully rising, my fists shaking. Not with rage, but sadness. Complete sadness.

"And what about Hades."

"I told you, my father's phone. That's how they communicated."

"Alright and so the new texts are yours. And here you are texting another unrecognizable numer. 'We need to clean up this mess. We've made a mess. I can't keep covering for you, he'll find out.' And oh here's this one. 'Hade's place. Just get there.' What do any of these mean? Why are you still lying to me?"

And then I was hit by lightining.

"So, you've been leaving us breadcrumbs or what breadcrumbs you have? You were the one who sent that letter to Hades weren't you?"

"What letter?"

"Lucy don't lie to me again."

"I'm not, what are you talking about what letter? Someone left a letter for Hades?"

"Yeah…" My voice dragged. "Saying they'll come for him like he came for her or something."

Something happened at that moment, Lucy's eyes went wide with some sort of intelligence. Of course she knew, she knew everything.

"Lucy, what did Hades' do."

"I can't be sure, I don't know and I'm not going to tell you something I'm unsure of."

"You can't seem to tell me anything really. The rapists blood? What was that about? I still need to know about that! Who the fuck shot you!?"

"Natsu I –"

"Did you try and kill the rapist and he shot you? Is that what happened? Did you piss someone off – well you would have had to, why else would you have been shot!"

"I'm not a murderer Natsu!"

"How do I know that!? You've lied about everything."

"No! You haven't asked the right questions. I told you – I told you and you just…were so focused on all the wrong things – "

"No, Lucy you lied. A lie of omission is still a lie. I can't believe anything you say. Even now, I can't. I need proof."

"You would have believed every single word I said yesterday, why is it any different today?"

"Because I found a burner phone connected to two murder victims in your purse!"

There was a silence between us as I sank into my bed. I ran my fingers through my flattened bed head, trying to make sense of this all. Lucy's information didn't do me any good. All it did was piss me off. Why the fuck did I push?

"Do you even love me Lucy?"

There was a silence, which seemed to sit forever. Was that my answer? Had she left the room? I turned my head to see her and I felt her hand go across my face, a loud smack vibrating the room.

"Idiot!" She snapped at me, her fists clenched. Her eyes were filled with fury as tears streamed down her cheek.

Well.

"Well Lucy it's just…after everything, I want to believe you so badly and so much of me does, but can you blame me for feeling used."

And she smacked me again.

"You actually think I would do that."

Sitting there for a moment, I had stopped to ponder my own words. There were a lot of perplexing things aout Lucy Heartfilia, but I don't believe that woman could fake an emotion like love. There was too much love that radiated from her being, for her to be able to fake it.

It still didn't mean that she wasn't using me. I mean in a sexual way. She clearly used her body to get me to shut up, but that didn't mean she didn't love me.

It just meant that I am a weak man.

Elfman would be very disappointed.

"No. I don't think you're faking your love. But I do think you're purposely distracting me from getting information. Which can be conflicting for man."

"Fair enough. Natsu I will tell you everything right here and right now, if you promise not to let it leave the two of us. I won't tell you as a witness to a cop. I won't tell you as a daughter looking for answers for her murdered father. I will tell you as one person who loves another person. And you cannot break that trust."

This is when it got complicated. What she tells me could help solve the case, or be a bigger distraction to an already muffled problem. I had to make a decision right here and right now. A decision I'd been dreading. What was more important to me, the job at the Precinct 77 or Lucy Heartfilia.

My job was everything. My partner, my friends, my captain, everyone there, meant the world to me. I couldn't keep anything from them, but Lucy.

Lucy is Lucy.

And Lucy…she outweighed it all, and I couldn't even tell you why.

"I promise to keep it between us."

I saw a hesitant smile as she climbed closer to me. I knew this had been eating at her and I had just made a promise which I take seriously. I hope this isn't anything like Cana being some sort of mass serial killer because…I couldn't keep that from anyone.

"Natsu this all has come down to friends that are –"

The door swung open, Lisanna was scowling. Scowling. I couldn't fathom how sweet looking (although psychotic) Lisanna was scowling.

"Cana Alberona called and says she needs you and Gray ASAP."

I looked at the both of them for a long moment. Why would hse need us now? What time was it?

I turned and looked at my clock and immediately hopped out of bed, falling off a lazy foot.

"It's almost 5 pm!?"

"Yes you two have been in here arguing for…a while now. I mean it would stop and there'd be quiet and then you'd here Natsu grumble something and Lucy screech like a banshee about how 'you don't understand, you don't understand.' All very annoying really."

It couldn't have been that long? Had I simply blacked out other parts of the conversation? Other non-important parts.

"Just get a shirt on and go."

And why was Lisanna so mad.

There was a shared glance between the two women, both of them looking…somewhat fearful. Cana wasn't scarier than Erza so what was the issue?

…

I made it to the precinct, searching for my partner who had just put his coat against his chair. It looked as if he had just gotten here too.

"Yo."

"Hey Gray."

"I think your girlfriend drugged us. Or Gajeel's or even Juvia I don't know."

Oh shit that's right. Did we…talk more about that?

"It wasn't Lucy."

"Okay man. Cana wants over at someone's house she didn't say who."

"The Milkovich residence."

I saw Gray look as if someone had just eaten his soul from the inside out when Erza boomed in, sad as she was yesterday.

"She wants you at your sister's house. That's where ."

I knew Gray was feeling ill about this, and I had to wonder just how Juvia was feeling. Meredy was like a sister too Juvia and from the bits and pieces I do recall from the night before she was jolly. Well, she wasn't as upset as she should have been had she known. So did Gray tell her?

Should I ask him?

"Let's go." He grumbled at me, which answered my mental question.

…

We showed up at Ultear's place, Cana standing at the door way look as disheveled and tired as she did last night.

"What's the search restriction?" I asked before stepping inside the home.

"Nothing. Go crazy." She said with a curt nod.

So we did. Ultear didn't much like us poking and prodding her home. Though with Meredy in the hospital, I don't think she'd like anything much. Her eye were bloodshot, and there were bottles upon bottles of wine strewed through the house. She even had a glass in her hand as she fiddled with some sort of coin in her hand. I don't believe Gray has spoken to her once since he found out about Meredy. I don't recall him seeming to care all too much actually.

It was Gray though. Never know with that guy.

We had torn the place apart looking for something or another, I didn't know what it was. That is until we found this weird hollow space in the closet. Gray broke the wall with the butt of his gun rather casually and pulled out a rather thick manila envelope.

"If anything happens to me open." It read and we both sort of glanced at each other quite perplexed.

How did she hide this from Ultear, the greatest defense attorney ever? Defense attorneys are trained to sniff shit like this out so how did she hide this from her?

When we opened it, it was gruesome. There was Zancrow along with that pompadour asshole and the guy from the black jack table. They were hovering over two dead bodies that looked an awful lot like Meredy, Zancrow was laughing, holding the gun and there was a portion of the picture missing.

"Why would she sit on this?" Gray asked, squeezing the picture with his fist. "She's a goddamn cop why the fuck would she sit on this? Why wouldn't she tell someone? At least Ultear!"

Oh god this was a nightmare.

"We can't prove he harmed Meredy. We can't prove he tried to kill Lucy, but we can prove he's a murderer and that's all that matters."

It wasn't. Gray was right. Why wouldn't Meredy say something sooner, something to keep herself alive. Was it because she was UC with SKP? Something I found quite odd. Rogue was UC too, but wasn't ranked nearly as high has she was, and he was older than her, had been doing this longer than she had been.

We walked out of the house and gave the newly found information to Cana who was shaking with joy I would only assume.

"I'm going make sure that son of a bitch fries." She said walked away from us.

…

Back at the precinct I was trying to cheer up Gray who seemed to be more upset than usual. Was it really that bad? It's not like Ultear had been in his life forever, he just met her 4 years ago. Of course she and her adoptive daughter would have secrets.

"C'mon, let's celebrate. Zancrow got recharged and immediately took one of the worst deals ever. He's going to be in prison until he dies."

"Yeah I guess."

I wanted to cheer up my friend partially but I also wanted to cheer myself up. My mind was still reeling from everything with Lucy. She was finally going to tell me something and boom there it goes, gone.

I still had so much work to do. Along with Terry, Jude, and Michelle, I now had to solve the murder of Hades' as well. All we had was a tall cloaked man. And some letters.

Lucy did say that her father told her to be home the night of Terry's murder. So, it could have been a hit, but who were the other victims as Lucy said. And her friend who was her friend? The Zodiacs? They weren't killers. Well actually, I take that back they were when it mattered.

"Hey Erza." I sad as Gray and I stood up to greet her, whilst making our way out. "We're gonna go celebrate Zancrow's arrest you coming with us?"

"No because there's nothing to celebrate."

"What?" I asked quite pissed.

"Cana never got the search warrant on the apartment. You guys performed an illegal search."

I squeezed my eyes shut while Gray lulled his head back, both of us annoyed with our own stupidity.

"Captain, she never did say she had the warrant though."

"Natsu's right, we assumed and went right in. She kept us in the dark."

"You better hope a judge see's it that way, because the evidence could be tossed and you two could lose your badges."

I don't believe Ultear would allow that to happen, but who knows. She was Juvia's defense attorney and Gray's brother so it did bode well for us that it was her home we illegally searched.

Did I have time for this?

"Where is she now?" I asked wanting to speak with Cana about her betrayal.

I am so sick of women lying to me.

"She's dealing with Judge Silicka."

Oh that woman was a menace. Poor Cana.

"Yeah on the plus side, good work on that evidence collect though from the Hade's and Jude case. Some of it seems sketchy, but it's a start."

What the hell was she talking about?

Gray and I exchanged glances, but decided not to question it. Not yet, there was too much going on. Juvia was sitting at his desk, tapping it impatiently. She looked like a cross between pissed off and depression. There was a flood of emotions about to happen, and I did not want to be there for it.

…

When I had made my way back home momentarily, I had decided on the drive to take a few days off. I needed to process the information, the evidence, everything freely. Without the added pressure of everyone at the precinct.

I pushed my way through the door intent on finishing the conversation with Lucy when I saw that there was no Lucy. Lisanna was sitting, swirling a glass of champagne, sighing heavily as I stepped closer.

"What the fuck did you do?" She seethed at me, slamming her glass on the table.

"What are you – "

"She's gone."

_What, she wouldn't._

"Lucy is gone!"

...

...

...

**This one is shorter and sort of lazy. I just wanted to get more information out and get on with the other parts other story. Things are going to get really interesting soon though just you wait.**

**I'm trying really hard to keep Natsu in his Natsu ways while making him not dense, because Natsu isn't dense. He's not an idiot, he's rather smart and has super strong feelings and stuff and I'd like to exaggerate that just a bit.**

**Lucy on the other hand, my Lucy is a mess. But it'll come together. I really love hearing your theories so leave me some more. Some of you are right on the moneyball.**

**R&R**


	13. Chasing Lucy

"What do you mean she's gone!"

I hollered back at Lisanna, refusing to believe her. Lucy would never leave me, I know she wouldn't that's not who she is.

"I mean she's not here. She's gone Natsu."

"Well maybe she went to the store."

"Yeah maybe, except she literally said to me. 'I can't deal with this. I'm leaving.'"

"Why didn't you stop her!?"

"I tried. I tried like hell, but she just…she wouldn't stay, she wouldn't hear anything that I had to say. What the hell did you say to her Natsu? She's really freaked out."

I had fallen to the couch with my palms planted firmly against my forehead. I don't understand why she would up and leave like that?

"It doesn't matter." I muttered, my leg violently tapping. "I'm going to find her." I stood back up and went into my room, where most of her things still were. If she did leave as Lisanna says, she left in a huge rush, so fast that she only brought her purse with her.

I was half inclined to discredit what Lisanna said, but I didn't want to take that risk.

I grabbed my own cell phone and plugged Lucy's number into it.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Lisanna asked a bit belated walking into my room.

"Her phone number – you're gonna track her phone!? You can't do that unless she has the app on her phone."

"She does."

"How does she – oh wait."

My phone let off a noise, alerting me to the location of Lucy's phone.

"You put the app on her phone? Why would you do that?"

"Just in case I needed to find her."

"This is a huge invasion of her privacy."

I rolled my eyes at Lisanna reading the coordinates to myself. I was a little shocked, when I saw where she was.

"Balsam. She's in Balsam? Why would she be there?"

I looked at Lisanna whose eyes flew open as she yanked the phone from my hand.

"I knew it." I heard her mumble; I don't think she expected me to hear her. I watched as she ran from the room and too the kitchen. I quickly followed, determined to get any such answers from her.

She had her keys in her hand, gripping them, shaking them.

"Let's go."

…

I sat in the car as Lisanna drove like Santa Claus on Prozac. My fury was more in control then my car sickness which was helpful. I was waiting for Lisanna to open her mouth and tell me what the hell was going on. I was blowing off a lot of work right now, and I would be until we found Lucy. I did't care if I lost my badge, Lucy is mine and I will find her.

"I've been reinstated."

She said as if that was news I actually cared about right now.

"I'm off suspension, Juvia is too. Our first job is Michelle. We're not gonna get to it. Well I won't, maybe she will if she has the time."

"And instead you're helping me with this. Why would you jeopardize your job _again_?"

She was silent for a moment, but I saw the corner of her lips playing with a smile.

"Because you're in love with her Natsu and she's in love with you and I love you just enough to help you with your love of her."

"What?"

"Oh you know what I mean Natsu. I love you, but not like that." She made such a disgusted face. "You know because eugh."

I couldn't help the momentary smile. I knew what she meant when she said she loved me. It was like how I love Juvia or Erza. Or even Gray.

That's not why I was confused.

She said love so many times I couldn't follow.

"Well thank you. Anything else you wanna tell me Lisanna."

She kept her lips tight as she drove, her eyes almost shutting with guilt I could assume. Why guilt though? She was hiding something too it would seem.

"Nope."

Goddamn women in my life, keeping me on my toes constantly with their mysterious lies.

"How long is this going to take? This drive I mean? I'm feeling dizzy."

"It's Balsam Natsu. If Traffic isn't bad it should only take about an hour and a half."

"Yeah – did she say anything else before she left."

"Just that it was the logical thing to do."

That woman and logic. I swear she doesn't live by any logic whatsoever.

I hated that she did this. I hated that somehow she was made to feel like she had to do this. This was a problem on a more than just a level of love. I do love her, very much, I would go to the ends of the earth for her, but she was our key witness as well.

She wasn't just needed for me, she was needed for the greater good.

"Lisanna, can I introduce you to 4th gear!? You need to go faster."

"Well, I was driving nice and smooth because of your sickness, but if you insist." She smirked and slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

Oh god I shouldn't have said a damn thing.

…

"Okay so where exactly in Balsam does it say?" Lisanna ask after pausing her laughter at my sickness. I looked up and through the windshield as we entered the town. I took a look at my phone which told us she was in Hosenka. I was slightly concerned. Why hadn't she moved in an hour?

"She's in Hosenka. I swear Lisanna if she's taking a spa day and you freaked me out for nothing I will push you out of a moving car."

"I highly doubt that's what she's doing. And don't push me out of a moving car. That's just mean."

I obviously wasn't serious.

"Besides there's plenty of places to take a spa day, why come all the way out here. Especially when it's this expensive?"

She was right. Still something didn't sit well with me.

"Which way Natsu?" Lisanna asked as we finally pulled into the spa town.

"Left." I answered, still staring at my phone. "Then a right and stay going straight after that."

Lisanna did as she was told, almost hitting a few pedestrians at that. We were in town, she didn't need to go so fast.

"Now what?"

"Go left and stop. Her phone should be…on the left apparently."

And Lisanna did so. There was a parked, blue GTO where Lucy's phone was supposed to be. And I knew exactly what that meant. I charged from Lisanna's car and too this blue one, seeing Lucy's phone in the passenger seat.

"Of course.." I muttered to myself in grave annoyance. I pulled the door open and grabbed her phone, staring at it sadly. Where the hell was she? I turned it over, noticing a bloody finger print on the phone. There was some blood on the staring wheel as well and a bit on the driver's seat.

I couldn't see any bullet holes, and it's not as if there was a lot of blood.

I stepped away from the GTO that was in great condition and moved back to Lisanna's car.

"There's blood, but not a lot." I said to her as if we were working a case. "I don't think it's Lucy's. There's no blood trail from the car, which she clearly left."

"So if it's not hers then who's is it and why did she have it on her?"

"We'll just have to find her to find out."

"Yeah…"

Lisanna didn't sound as convinced as I did.

"So, Natsu how do we find her?"

"Maybe there's something on her phone."

"So, what are we gonna jail break it?"

"No." I looked at Lucy's phone and made a diamond shape with the passcode circles. I thought it pretty funny, that on this phone she has a code, but the burner phone, anyone could get into. Well, it was a burner phone, you can't lock those phones as easily as you'd think.

"Holy shit you got it open? She told you her passcode design?"

"Nope."

"Then how did you figure that out?"

"Diamods are a lot like stars and she likes stars. Wasn't that hard actually."

Lisanna kept her eyes on me, with a sort of concerned and disturbed gaze on me. Was it really that weird?

"Oh Natsu…you haven't known her that long. How…"

"I'm a detective Lisanna. It's my job to know these kinds of things."

"Yeah okay, but when you were trying to figure out who my secret boyfriend was you couldn't get into my phone to save your life!"

"That's because you have like some sort of homeland security on your damn phone shit I don't know. And I'm pretty sure I know who it is. So…I don't even need to break into your phone now."

"God you're so dumb. Just go through her phone and figure out where she is. You know unless she's smart and only communicated through her burner phone."

"That number is being tracked right now. Any phone call she makes on it, we'll know where she is because I bugged it and left the tracker with Gray. He will give us a call if it's in use for any reason at all."

"Oh?"

"I had made mention of it, on the car ride home from Ultear's place. I knew he heard me, even if he wasn't really listening."

"Yeah, Juvia told me about Meredy and the search on Ultear's house. She's distraught."

It was interesting how similar the issues Gray and I were going through. We were both having serious problems with the women in our life, lying to us and dealing with tragedy they shouldn't have to. I was at least lucky to not have to involve my sister. I don't have a sister – well at least I think I don't. Gray thought he was an only child up until about 4 years ago.

Imagine that, being 28 and finding out you have an older sister.

None of this was important though, well it was, but not for the task at hand.

"I got something." I announced whilst scrolling through the text messages.

_Problem at Hosenka. Meet us at the Oshibana Train Station._

"It's too Loke. So, she's with her Zodiacs it seems like and the time stamp is 30 minutes ago, so she wouldn't be there yet. Oshibana is far though, why go all the way out there?"

"Who knows, let's just get back on the road." Lisanna turned the car back on, and peeled out as fast as she could. She floored it, making dangerous sharp turns, throwing me around the car like a damn rag doll.

I get it. Oshibana was far as hell and if we wanted to get there, before she left then we needed to hurry.

…

"Natsu." Lisanna spoke for the first time in the past 45 minutes. She'd been driving so fast I had belief that we may even get there at the same time as Lucy.

"It just occurred to me that Lucy isn't an idiot."

"Okay then."

"No, that text could've been planted there so we'd go so far off track that there's no way we would catch up too her."

Oh shit.

"Or, she's in a lot of trouble and she's leaving breadcrumbs knowing you'd follow her."

Double shit.

"Lucy is smart, but she wouldn't leave me off any trails. If anything she's been trying to lead me on the same trail, and I've been focused on the wrong thing."

"So you think she's there, in Oshibana?"

"Well if she's not we have no other leads to where she could be. Gray hasn't given me a single call, let alone a text. She hasn't been using her other phone."

"How did you manage to do that anyway?"

"You're a cop you know."

"No I mean, how did you manage to put a bug on that phone and give it back to her while simultaneously informing Gray on the plan? When you came back she was gone remember?"

"I placed the bug before I even told her we had the phone then I told Gray to track it when he got back to the precinct."

"And you're sure he did this?"

"He's a good partner."

"Yeah, he's also an emotional wreck and his girlfriend is worse."

"Lisanna – "

"I'm just saying don't be too sure. You don't know, and if that's something you're relying on, then you're fucked."

Oh shit she was right. I couldn't just be sure that Gray had done what I asked. In fact we were going out on a limb, just driving to Oshibana.

I sighed and sat back in my seat, pinching the bridge of my nose. "We don't have a choice Lisanna."

…

We made it to the Oshibana train station an hour later, both of us considerably tired. The drive itself is almost 4 hours long, but Lisanna made it in two. Maybe we beat Lucy here. I ran to the ticket booth, pushing every single person in front of me out of the way.

I was sure to hold up my badge so it was understood that I was important and I hada job to do.

"Hey, hey!" I hollered, slamming my fist against the booth. "I need help. Have you seen a blonde woman with the most innocent brown eyes you'd ever seen. A sort of pinkish hue on her cheeks that always seemed to grace them and lips so plump you just wanted them all to yourself."

"Ah..nah man."

I felt something empty from inside of me. How was I gonna find her!?

"Natsu you idiot!" Lisanna stormed on up pushing me to the side. "Have you seen this girl?" Lisanna asked, holding up her phone. And on her phone was a picture of Lucy and Mirajane it looked like. How did Lucy and Mira even know each other?

"Oh yeah. She bought a last minute ticket about ten minutes go. Who train leaves in 5 minutes."

"Which train!?" I hollered at him, waving my fists around.

"The Green line. Damn, calm down." I immediately ran from the ticket booth and pushed through the herd of people. I could hear Lisanna utter a thank you to the ticket vendor and chase after me. She called me an idiot repeatedly; I guess drawing attention to myself wasn't too smart.

The whole crowd was staring at me.

I got to the turnstyle and my coat got caught casing me to fall over and holler out in annoyance and pain. Lisanna ran right through hers easily, not really notiving that I had fallen over.

"Lisanna! Help!"

I yelled at the mindless woman.

"Oh – ohhhh." She said twice turning around to stare at me. She covered her mouth and pointed at me laughing I would assume. "What the hell? How?"

"My coat."

"See this is why you should dress like me." She moved my coat from around the tunstyle and pulled it out.

"A man in booty shorts and a halter top is not something I think anyone would want to see."

"What? Are you insane, I'd love to see that!"

I got up and dusted myself off, shaking my head at her like she was crazy.

Because she _is_ crazy.

We made it to the green line and hopped onto the train, flashing our badges so no one would ask for our tickets. The fact of the matter was, we probably could have bought last minute tickets like Lucy did, but I hadn't thought that far ahead at the time.

"Oi Lisanna why do you have a picture of Mira and Lucy on your phone?"

"What I don't have a pic of Lucy and Mira on my phone!"

"The picture you showed the vendor?"

"That's me and Lu-chan."

"What?"

"You can't tell me and Mira apart!?"

"Well with your hair all long now, it's hard to tell the difference. At least with short hair I knew who you were."

"I super hate you." She muttered as we walked through the train looking into different train cabs.

"This is going to take forever…" I muttered under my breath, opening up another train cab.

…

We had searched two train cars already and were walking into a third one. This one had a much different feeling too it. It was bigger, it had less seats, and the food in this car smelled decicious. The cabs were much bigger and the floor was red and velvety. There was two people standing in front of the train car, and they both looked super familiar.

In fact I knew both these men in suits. These men who worked for Lucy, these men from the casino we were at.

"You cannot go through."

She was definitely in there.

I flashed them my badge, hoping it would move me through. Did they not recognize me?

"Well now you definitely can't go through."

"Seriously? Guys it's me, Natsu."

"We know, and we have specific orders to not let anyone through."

"Specific?" Lisanna asked arching her brow.

"Yes, Miss Strauss."

These men who knew Lisanna.

"And if I may miss Strauss, it's a bit odd that you'd bring a cop."

"Insurance." She said pulling out her gun and aiming it at me. "Let me in, I need to have a chat with Miss Heartfilia."

They both nodded their heads and stepped aside. Lisanna kept her gun on my head, not saying a word to me as she pushed me forward and through the doors.

This was part of Lisanna's plan right? She knew that they knew I was important to Lucy so of course they'll letting us by with my life on the line.

Just, how would Lisanna know that they knew I'm important? How did they know her name?

We walked inside, and there were more people there. Guards maybe? Vera, Loke, and Aqua were sitting in one cab, all three of them keeping their eyes trained on me.

The man with the silver pompadour from the front of the casino was with another rather large and pale man. They were sitting in one cab. Lisanna was pushing me forward and I saw Juvia standing in front of another cab. This cab I couldn't see directly into, they wouldn't allow me too, but I could hear a familiar, melodic voice speaking.

Juvia looked over at Lisanna and then at me shaking her head.

"So you guys are - ?"

"Yeah Natsu, yeah, we're dirty cops."

She sounded so fucking happy about it. They couldn't be that dirty though, working with Lucy.

"Oh Juviiiiiiiiii"

"Yeah, I know."

_Did she just say __**I**_?

_What the hell is she pulling out of her pocket?_

_Is that a tazer?_

_Oh my god._

_Oh no._

_Why is she coming towards me with that thing?_

_What's that look on her face?_

"Sorry Natsu."

"Juvia I –" But I was cut off by a sharp, excruciating pain shooting through my body at ten thousand volts.

…

"Oh fuck." I woke up completely groggy feeling like I had passed out rather than just get knocked out. I was only tazed how could I have possibly passed out. I looked around me to see that I was not on the train anymore. I was in a darkened room, on a California king sized bed. The most comfortable velvet blanket was draped over me. My clothes were still on, and even though I was incredibly groggy, I didn't feel any actual pain. I felt wonderful actually.

Just completely confused.

Juvia tazed me after Lisanna held a gun to my head. I still had no idea where Lucy was, but I could guess she was the reason I had such nice accommodations. I needed to have a word with those three.

This is fucked up.

I got up and walked through the oversized room. It was huge, with wooden floors, and an old armoire. The walls were a dark blood red, matching the comforter and the curtains black along with the ceiling. There were panel screens in the room I would only guess for decoration along with lanterns handing from the ceiling. The bed itself was up against the wall, it was high up you had to walk down the steps to get to the floor.

And the walk to the double doors that were all the way across the room. It was too long of a walk to get to the other side of the doors.

Seriously

Who the hell needs a room this big?

I pushed through the doors, and immediately went for my gun that wasn't there. Of course it wasn't. What the fuck did these women do?

I walked down the large hall way, past door upon door. I checked each one, and none of the girls were in the rooms. No one was in those rooms.

As I kept on with my walk I heard voices at the edge of the hallway. The hall way planted with Victorian photos of nonexistent people I would assume. Just placers for real photos.

At the edge of the hall there was one more room and I peeked my head inside casually too see Lisanna and Juvia dressing Lucy in an absolutely beautiful Kimono. Lisanna was patting her down, while Juvia was messing with her hair, Lucy was standing in front of a rather large mirror, holding her hands to her hips. Juvia was limping and Lisanna had bandage on her arm. Both of them covered in specks of blood. Lucy as usual was spotless.

"Oh, hey Natsu."

Lisanna spoke to me as if she didn't just betray me in the biggest way possible.

"Sorry about that whole mess. I didn't realize Lucy was having a meeting with those people, needed to look like I was against you. Although…I guess it doesn't matter now."

"I'm sorry too, please forgive me, I didn't mean to taze you."

"You definitely did, but I can overlook that. Where am I? Why was I knocked out? And what the hell is going on?"

"Oh well after Juvia and Lisanna botched my meeting by bringing you here – "

"Juvia did nt botch anything."

"Right sorry Juvia. Anyways, when you were tazed, you were shaking and I wanted to ease your pain so I gave you some Oxycotin."

What?

"You just have Oxy lying around."

"No, Vera does. She's very helpful like that."

"You guys wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing really."

"Why the hell did you leave!?"

"Okay Natsu, listen to me. I was coming back."

"Lisanna said – "

"Lisanna screwed up."

"Aye!" Listen said smiling. "Sorry about that…"

"Yeah I just, I had stuff to do and I needed to get it done, and I dind't want you to know, because I knew you'd be concerned and you'd freak out and follow me here and just I didn't want you to get all huffy over something that's nothing to be huffy over. I told Lisanna I had shit to do and to just keep you busy today. I didn't think she'd literally have you follow me."

"What stuff?"

There was silence among the three of them and Lucy sighed as she turned to face me.

"I want to know why someone is killing everyone I love. I need to know if you're in danger because of it, and I need to figure out who's behind it. I thought SKP and GH were behind it, but they made a clear point that whoever killed Hades is behind my father and Michelle and that they would never harm Hades. They also told me about Meredy…and how they think that maybe connected."

"Wht no that was Zancrow – "

"Apparently it's not. And apparently, my rape and SKP trying to kill me has nothing to do with my father's death. Just terrible things that have happened to me I suppose."

Oh Lucy.

"My sister hired SKP to take me out – and when she was killed the rest of OS called off the hit. Apparently someone offered my sister my inheritance if they took me out and my sister was against it until she was convinced that it was what I wanted, but because of religious reasons I wouldn't do. No one knows who this person is. Just tall, dark clothing, covered face, that whole shebang."

"Okay and you believe this? This story?"

"I don't think I have a choice. They think that whoever killed Michelle is the same person who gave her the idea to kill me. This person thinks I'm dead apparently, I don't know why. I don't know how I'm even in this mess."

I could hear her voice tinge with sadness and fear as the other two women took a step back from her.

"And everything was going well until you two barged in and fucked everything up. Now I've got two dead SKP members, my girls injured, and police sniffing around my train cab. And I still don't know wht my father did that was so bad that it's lead to this."

I shook every single thing that was bothering me off in that instance and went up to Lucy hugging her. She was in a mess, but she wasn't a bad person. I had a lot of my own questions, but I knew we'd get there eventually.

"I still need to know about these two though."

I felt her tremble against me as she slowly pulled back and look at the both of them. "I've known them since I was 5. They were just joining the police academy. My father handpicked them to take care of me."

"And you guys kept this from me?"

"We didn't know how you were going to react Natsu. We…have to protect Lucy at all costs."

"And I wasn't going to let you take them down. I had to protect them too; they're my best friends along with Levy. Who's in her own deal of trouble right now. But now you know, so the net question is what are you going to do?"

Lisanna and Juvia were working for Lucy which explained a lot of Lucy's secrecy. I could easily piece together that one of them was the friend that was attacked and was in dire need of Lucy's friendship the night she was attacked.

It was more than likely that a lot of the confusing issues and problems within this entire case just came from these three wanting to keep each other safe. And it also made so much sense as to why Lisanna was still staying with me even though Bickslow and Freed were back.

"That depends. What else do you know?"

"That's it Natsu." Lisanna chimed in, staying awkwardly in her spot. "Don't ask us about the rapists or the mess with Zancrow and Terry. We don't know anything about that. Only that it's not connected to whoever's trying to off Lucy and her friends."

"Well, Juvia knows something."

Everyone gave her a shocked stare. Juvia was smart, but knowing any information that anyone else didn't know wasn't something she was exactly known for.

"The doctor said that Meredy's injuries were self inflicted, even though she was actually poisoned."

"Well Me and Gray figured that much – "

"Yes, but Makarov wasn't the one who told you anything. You heard from your captain right? This means she heard from my captain, who heard from just a regular doctor, not Makarov."

"Right? This just means that the doctor isn't as educated."

"Or the doctor wants to trick you."

"Why would she?"

"Juvia isn't sure, but Juvia does know her name is Lamy and that you should probably have a chat with her. Juvia doesn't trust her or her snap judgment."

"What you think she's part of another gang?"

"We should stop saying gang. These are not gangs we are not part of a gang. Look at Lucy, look at how she's dressed and who she has working for her. She's a Mobster's daughter. These are all mobs we're dealing with. We need to stop treating them like low level thugs, and treat them with respect. We are dealing with some Departed type shit."

I stopped to look at Lisanna whose look was stern as ever, her arms crossing over her chest. Her voice had gotten just a bit louder. She was always so damn blunt, but she was right.

She was completely right.

These aren't gangsters.

These are mobsters.

"Lisanna why – "

"I was concerned; I thought Lucy was dealing with shit she couldn't handle. I fucked up. She didn't tell me everything."

Lucy had rolled her eyes and faced the front of the mirror again. She was staring at herself, her porcelain self the way I stare at her.

With awe and confusion. With a desire to hide away from the world, while at the same time be perched behind glass for the world to see.

"Anything else happen?" I asked breaking my eyes away from Lucy who was staring still staring into the mirror as if that Lucy could give her any answers she desperately needed.

"Well…after we tazed you and Lucy drugged you, things got a little hairy. The big dude that was with RustyRose got all crazy on us and attacked and it started this huge gunfight on the train and yeah. Now Lucy has to go speak with –" Lisanna stopped speaking for a moment to glance at Juvia who chewed on her lower lip. " – with the leader of SKP and do damage control."

"I'm not looking forward to this." She said with a soft smile. "My only solace is knowing that Juvia is the only person completely safe in all of this mess."

_What fuckery was this?_

_This was all so goddamn confusing._

I still wanted to know why there was blood on Lucy's phone or you know the blood that she came to me with all those weeks ago, or who fucking shot her. I still needed to know these things.

I was particularly angry with all the lies that had been told up until this point and the drugging me twice, oh and being tazed. The chasing Lucy for no actual reason – well I would have chased her regardless. All of this was just too much.

My gun and my phone were both gone as well. For women who are all about protection and trust, they sure as hell didn't trust me.

"Don't make that look, Natsu." Lucy said smiling at me through the mirror. "We trust you emphatically. You're extremely impulsive though. The last thing we needed was for you to get trigger happy or phone a friend. We wanted to talk to you first okay?"

_I am not trigger happy._

"Where's my shit."

Lucy pointed to a sewing table where my shit lay.

I sauntered over there and picked it up and looked at the three women in front of me that all held some sort of importance to me.

There was Juvia, Gray's future wife even if he couldn't admit how strong his feelings were. I could read everything about her. She was usually quirkier then this, happier, more fun. Today I could see the guilt on her face, the terror of when Gray would eventually find out, because I will eventually tell him. He's smart though, he probably already knows. It killed her though, she just wanted to be honest and she couldn't I could see it actually killing her right now.

Then there was Lisanna. That crazy bitch. She was like a sister to me. Hell she was a sister to me. I've known her since I was 10 years old. We're both now 32 years old and still friends to this day. Lisanna was always such a damn secret keeper. She was always in some sort of trouble, and she went after the wrong kinds of men. She was blunt, she enjoyed playing pranks, drank as much as our DA, and she loved to bake. She was what I like to call an actual mess of a human. But she was a damn good cop and a better friend. Lisanna quite possibly had the most to lose out of all us. She had a family to lose, but that didn't seem to register to her. She had no fear, she never did.

And of course there's Lucy. Fresh faced 18 year old Lucy. A new adult, dealing with even more adult things. She was sweet, loving, caring, her heart was as big as they come. She was putting everything on the line, everything, just to protect other people. And I knew that about her the moment I met her. Lucy was bright and oozed certain innocence about her even though she clearly didn't lead a very innocent life. She was a spectacular oxymoron, a confusing Juxtaposition that I could never truly ever understand. She was breathtakingly beautiful and had the most amazing personality of anyone I'd ever met. This woman drove me absolutely insane and she knew it. She had to have. She lost everything dear to her, but was so damn strong with everything she did. Lucy Heartfilia was brave, kind, intelligent, and always trying. She was always trying her hardest to help everyone and everything. How could someone not love Lucy Heartfilia?

These three women were in a mess, but they weren't bad people.

And I wasn't going to call it in.

I wasn't going to turn them in.

I wasn't going to arrest them.

I was going to help them, because I'm Natsu Dragneel and the last thing I would ever do is turn my back on a friend. Regardless of what they've done.

"Thanks." I said after my long silence, breaking off my innter monologue. I pushed both of my things into my pockets and grinned at them. Lucy smiled bright. I had noted that while I was staring at her, she like Lisanna didn't seem to wear any fear.

Lisanna was never afraid of anything I expected that from her, but Lucy…

"You know me so well Miss Heartfilia."

I whispered as I walked back up to her, trying to keep my voice low enough so that only she heard.

"I know that I would never turn on you and I hope you would do the same."

Hope, know it's all the same.

And I could tell it was, by the smirk she gave to me.

"What do we do then?"

"We are off to find the wonderful wizard of SKP!" Lisanna shouted lifting her fist in the air.

…

The drive was short. It was only across town. The town though, Crocus. Which was 6 ½ hours away from Magnolia. How the hell was I passed out for that long? Oh right, my girlfriend drugged me.

And the house we were in, just one of many Lucy's real estate investments. She had places all over the country it would seem. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a home here in Crocus.

Well anyways, the drive was short. I was lucky to ride in Lucy's new Bugatti, she kept saying she woke up in this new Bugatti. I couldn't tell if she was referencing something or being serious. Either way, I was confused and motion sick.

When we pulled up to the house, I could see Juvia trembling out of the corner of my eye. Something was clearly upsetting her. Lucy's eyes were trained to the sky, staring upward, worry plastered all over her face.

Lisanna was as jovial as ever, nothing seeming to register to her.

As usual.

"Ladies?" I asked, wondering what was going on with the other two when a gun shot went off.

I immediately went for Lucy who was now under me, still looking upward. Another shot went off and the four of us ran back into the car.

Did they just walk into a set up?

They seemed smarter than that.

"Call Ultear."

_What?_

_Why?_

The phone rang once before someone answered immediately.

"Ultear, what on earth was that. We're there for 30 seconds and we're getting shot at!?"

"I'm just as confused as you are. I blew off time with Meredy today to be down here and this shit happens."

"So you didn't plan this?"

"No. My men are being shot at too. I'm on my way out and back to Magnolia. Hopefully not being followed."

"I guess we can reconvene there then?"

"Yeah, I have to talk with my brother first. He's getting really suspicious, asking all kinds of questions"

"Yeah alright. Bye."

Lucy hung up, still speeding out of Crocus and onto the freeway. I didn't have time to register that phone call, someone was just shooting at us.

"Everyone alright?" I asked as Lucy slammed on the gas pedal. I patted myself, no bullets, Juvia nodded her head and I could see no visible marks on her. I looked at Lucy, who was fine as well. Angry, perturbed, maybe a bit manic, but physically she was fine.

I turned to Lisanna who was smiling at me, but holding her side.

I could see blood spilling over her hand and down her bare hip.

"Lisanna…"

"Yeah, I think I've been shot guys."

…..

…..

…..

**I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's gonna be so damn long though. I hope you guys are down for the ride. As always tell me what you think is going on and what's going to happen. Read and review. Oh and in case no one got it, Lisanna lied about what Lucy said when she left. And Natsu is upset, he's just not so upset he would just turn his back on them. I know I could probably write that bit more in detail so it's a full understanding, but I'm tired so fuck it.**


	14. False Evidence

"Lisanna!"

"Eyes on the road Lucy, I'll be fine."

"You've been shot!"

"Yeah, but I don't think any dangerous organs were hit."

"It's not a flesh wound though we need to get you to a hospital."

"And explain this how?"

"Lucy is right Lisanna! We need to get you to a hospital now!"

"Okay, Juvia, but how are we going to explain to the staff how I got shot? Can't any of you three just do some weird sort of patchwork on me?"

"Lisanna! You're a cop, you got shot in duty."

"Duty in a different city? A city that's 6 ½ hours away from my actual jurisdiction? Think Heartfilia that's not gonna work."

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do Lisanna? You'll die!"

I was stunned silent as the three girls went back and forth. It was just like Lucy to care so much that she'd risk everything to help her friend. And it's just like Lisanna to refuse help right in front of her face.

I had no input on this, I was watching one of my oldest friends bleed out, while my other friend sat in next to her in tears, and my girlfriend frantically drove like a manic, overemotional psycho.

The girls yelling had become muffled as I tried to keep my head together. There had to be something we could do that could save Lisanna's life and not get us arrested.

It shouldn't be this hard.

Saving her life shouldn't cost Lucy her freedom or the rest of us our jobs and our freedom.

It was just like Lisanna to make things complicated and get shot.

If only Wendy was here.

Wendy…

"OH SHIT WENDY!?"

They all stopped and got very quiet. The sort of quiet that made you uneasy and question the words you allowed yourself to say.

"Lucy your car can it call Wendy?"

"Yeah just give me her number and I dial it into my phone and then it'll sync to the car and call it."

"I can dial."

"You feelin' alright to do so? You've been quiet and you look a bit green."

Yeah no once the shock of Lisanna being shot started wearing off, I started feeling sick. My motion sickness was coming up and I was beginning to feel as if everything inside of me was about to spew from every hole of my body.

"Nope, no not at all." I muttered slinking back in my seat, my phone clinging to my hand. I could feel the car jerk less and the speed slow. I was grateful that Lucy was so conscious of how I was feeling, but we were in a rush. I had a gut feeling we were being followed.

Or maybe it was just my gut trying to wrench itself.

My eyes started rolling to the back of my head as Lucy paid less attention to the road and more to her phone.

"Hello?"

I heard Wendy's voice call out from the car.

"Hey Wendy? It's Lucy."

"Lucy? Natsu's Lucy?"

"Ah, yeah. Listen I have a hypothetical for you. You busy?"

Lisanna groaned squeezing her side, causing everyone to hush…loudly at her.

Hush loudly.

I know it sounds weird, but that's what happened.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't do later. What's the hypothetical?"

"Okay so let's say you got shot in your hip. How would you fix that?"

"Go to a hospital."

"Let's just say that's not an option!"

"Juvia is that you?"

"Yes Wendy, that's Juvia. Can you just give us the information?"

"Well if you're not gonna go to a hospital it's going to be super painful. First you'd need to clean around the wound."

I turned my head around momentarily too see Juvia pouring water onto Lisanna who was fighting hard to keep herself quiet.

"Then you'd need to make small incisions on the side of the wound to make it slightly larger so you can reach the shell."

We all sort of gave each other this look of confusion and unintelligence when she said that. How would we make a small incision? With what?

I watched as Lucy took her eyes off the road yet again, and popped open her glove department. She pulled out a pen and took out the ink.

Oh no.

She snapped the pen in half with her teeth, creating a gentlemen's shiv. She looked at me making a lighter motion with her fingers.

I was too sick for this.

I couldn't properly search my pockets for a lighter. I thought I was, but there was this very exasperated look on Lucy's face as she sighed at me.

She leaned over the divider and started searching my pockets for me, when we heard a loud honk. Lucy immediately went back to the wheel and swerved the car, causing all of us to be thrown to the left, Lisanna screaming as we did this.

Wendy hollered a 'what' over the phone, but it was ignored. Lucy gave the shiv to Juvia who then made the incision with broken pen.

"Now what?"

"Uhm…okay. Next you'd need some pointed tweezers to pull out the bullet."

Lucy opened up her purse and dumped it on my lap. She dug around my crotch for the Tweezers I assume. If this wasn't a terrible situation, I'd love this right now.

"Ah hah!" She announced as she pulled up the tweezers from my lap. "It always pays to be a lady." She smirked, a bit too confidently. Her driving had become a bit more erratic at this point as she handed Juvia the tweezers.

"Lucy you're driving too crazy. You're drawing attention to us."

I managed to mutter out.

"Lisanna stop moving how can I find the bullet if you keep moving!?"

"Wait, this isn't a hypothetical is it?"

"What next Wendy!?"

"Flush out the wound with water, or alcohol. Preferably alcohol it will kill everything and then stitch up the wound."

Lucy dug back into her glove compartment again, and pulled out what looked like a bottle of Popov. The cheapest of the cheap. Why did she have a bottle of alcohol in her car?

"I hope this works."

Lucy through the bottle to the backseat and swerved yet again. I'm pretty sure we had almost killed a couple of people.

I was damn impressed by Lucy's skills though. This was beyond impressive. Her multitasking was quite amazing.

"What do I stitch this up with?"

I've noticed Juvia speaking in third person less. Something must seriously be bothering her.

Lucy grabbed some floss from my lap and tossed into the backseat.

"If anyone has a needle that'd be super helpful."

"I – uh I have one." Lisanna stuttered. "It's in my right pocket."

I don't know exactly what happened next, My head fell forward and fought my very urge to lurch all over everything. Trying to be alert had somehow made me sicker.

Juvia shouted a success, and Lucy's driving went sort of normal. There was a sigh of a relief from both girls as Wendy tried to get their attention again.

Something didn't feel right about this.

Juvia had uttered something about Lisanna being incredibly cold and pale. I had to wonder what she meant by pale, because Lisanna was naturally pale. Pale – er by comparison? Doesn't make sense.

Lucy hollered something about shock and Wendy yelled through the phone asking what it was we had done.

Or rather…

"Lucy!? This wasn't a hypothetical at all! What did Natsu do!?"

For once I actually hadn't done anything.

"Lisanna stay with us okay. Stay with us."

"I…don't feel so good Juvia."

"Shit."

Lucy sped up and was now going I would assume 10,000,0000miles per hour, but I may be exaggerating. I'm not when I say she was weaving in and out of traffic like a maniac. Worse than before.

I lifted my eyes open for a moment to see something I had seen earlier when I looked in the rearview mirror.

A lone black car.

I didn't think much of it earlier even though I was sure we were being followed, but this same car was driving just as recklessly.

Why?

At that very moment, there was an extreme force that came up behind us, launching the car forward and causing it to flip.

Everything went white; the girls screaming had gone quiet.

Shit.

…

When I woke up I was lying in a tall grass field, Lucy next to me crouching. She had multiple shards of glass in her shoulder blades. She was looking rather sternly and concerned at something in front of her.

I immediately shot up, only to be yanked down by two things.

1. An incredibly sharp pain in my leg

2. Lucy pulling me down.

"Oi Why Lucy?"

"Those two over there, just tried to kill me. So, SKP is wrong, no one thinks I'm dead. We need to stay hidden until they're gone."

"If they don't find our bodies they'll never stop looking for us. Bodies don't just evaporate."

"Well…"

"Where are Juvia and Lisanna?"

"I don't know. I dragged you from the wreckage and tried looking for them, but these guys came out of nowhere."

I looked up and saw this overly tanned, overly blonde guy standing with this girl who couldn't be any taller than Levy. She had a nice haircut though, and the skirt suit ensemble was nice too.

Why did they try and run us down?

And where were the other two?

"Lucy I don't hide!" I almost yelled as I tried to stand up yet again.

"You do now! You can't just go out and attack! Natsu are you crazy!? You're a cop and you're wounded. We just need to find our friends and get out of here as soon as possible."

I hated to admit that she was right, but I was still angry. If it wasn't for her I'd be over there right now, showing them the pavement.

"Their backs are turned. This way." She whispered to me, pulling on my arm.

In my feeble attempt at walking I ended up falling hard to the ground.

What was wrong with me?"

"Oh right." She muttered as she lifted my arm around her and became a second leg for me to walk on. She was wincing in pain, since she had glass shattered into her shoulder blade.

"Lucy its fine I can walk."

"No you can't your leg is broken."

_What?!_

"Lucy the glass – "

"It's just glass."

"I don't think you should be helping me like this though."

"I'm not a doll Natsu I can handle a bit of pain."

"If the glass is pushed in too far, it'll get infected."

"Well I guess I'll deal with that later. We're in a lot of trouble right now Natsu. We can't be worried about some glass."

"I think that's a lot to be worried about."

"I think your broken leg and two homicidal maniacs are much worse to deal with."

"Lisanna and Juvia are a bit nutter, but they're not homicidal maniacs"

"Not them you idiot."

_Oh right._

"C'mon let's just – "Lucy had tripped over something and brought me down with her. We heard a woman l groan and looked down to see Lisanna.

"Oh my god are you okay!" Lucy squeaked lifting herself off of her.

"Oh yeah, just fine." She muttered, lying still in her spot. "I've been shot, and thrown from a car. I think I have a concussion. But no blood so hey that's good."

"You're still in shock." Lucy said as she checked Lisanna's pulse. "We should have just taken you to a hospital."

"Would it have mattered?" Lisanna responded, trying to sit up. "Where's Juvia?"

"We don't know."

We all sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating our next move. Lucy couldn't carry the both of us.

And where the fuck was Juvia?

The silence was interrupted by loud police sirens pulling up from each corner. They stopped around the two people who hit us, and immediately pulled their guns out. The two of them didn't mind much as they sauntered back into their car.

It was an odd sight.

The police didn't do anything. They pulled up, but sat and did nothing as the other two just slid into their car. Why would they let them go? These two were clearly suspicious.

What the hell was that all about?

They sauntered up through the grass and towards us. Clearly following the messy trail Lucy and I had left behind. Made me question just how competent the other two criminals were.

"Natsu Dragneel?"

I simply nodded.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch you know that?"

…

At much risk to her badge, Wendy called in a favor to a detective she knew in Crocus. Well actually an IAB agent to be more exact.

No one would say who it was only that we were lucky we had such a selfless person on our side. Lucy had 57 different pieces of glass embedded into her skin and that took a couple of hours to fix. My leg was broken and I too had an absurd number of glass embedded in me as well.

I hadn't realized that none of us were wearing seatbelts not just Juvia and Lisanna. Lucy hadn't realized this either. We were lucky to have such non critical injuries.

Juvia did pretty well with Lisanna's gunshot wound. In fact her gun-shot wound was the least of her problems. She had internal bleeding and like Gajeel, she had to be put into a coma so they could perform the necessary surgery on her without her body going into shock again.

They had to wait though. Because of her concussion. She was in pretty terrible shape; the doctors were the most concerned with her.

Juvia was located not too far from us. No one could understand how her body flew so far from the wreckage. She was the luckiest of us all. She had no injuries. It was bizarre. Besides a few bruises and a concussion she was fine. It didn't make any sense at all. She definitely had a guardian angel looking out for her.

The detectives couldn't understand Lucy's story though from the car wreck. It didn't make sense to them that Lisanna and Juvia flew so far out, while we stayed stuck under the car the way we did, or how she managed to pull me from the car without being seen by the other two.

I admit it didn't make much sense to me either, but she saved my life so I wouldn't question it.

Because of Lisanna we were here long enough for Erza and Gray to show up and give me a glaring stare. No charges were filed, in fact it would be as if none of this ever happened, thanks to Wendy's connect.

So why were they so mad?

"Gray, Erza…what's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell them Gray?"

Lucy and I sat next to each other in the waiting room staring up at them. Juvia like before was nowhere to be seen.

"Ultear, my endearing sister, is a member of SKP. Actually the lead member."

"How on earth – "

"Juvia told me." He muttered under his breath. "I didn't ask how she knew, I didn't want to know myself, but Ultear may in fact be responsible for a number of murders I don't even want to think about."

"That's not all though is it Gray?"

Erza seemed far too calm and angry at the same time. It was eerie.

"Lucy was shot by Lisanna."

That's not possible.

"And the blood from Terry's murder was fabricated."

"What!?"

"We couldn't figure out how there was so much blood, yet no blood from the perp. So we had DNA rerun it. Much more thoroughly. And it turns out that the DNA had no white blood cells, just red blood cells. Red blood cells don't contain DNA so someone took something from Terry, a hair, spit, whatever and placed it into the blood, so the only DNA was his. Makarov says it would have taken awhile for someone to do that, which just means that he was dead longer than we thought. Makarov is pissed because he feels like his work shouldn't be on trial and that he knows how to do his job, blah blah blah. Anyways, the only way for Makarov to be wrong is if Terry was killed days earlier, and someone heated the body up to make the liver temp rise so the death seemed recent."

"But the struggle in Lucy's house?"

"It was most likely set up. To make it look like a struggle. Remember how odd we thought it was that he was even there in the first place? That he knew where she lived and that there was no evidence of him breaking in? Even with her knowing him, it still didn't make sense?"

"So…Lucy was framed?"

"That's what it's looking like – and it probably would have worked had you not gonna gaga over her."

Lucy took a step back and sank into her seat.

"Lucy?"

"Lisanna didn't shoot me." She immediately went to defend her friend rather than worrying for herself. Something I adored about Lucy – though this wasn't the time to be adoring. "She did, but it was a total accident. I was playing with her gun and she was trying to get it from me and the gun went off by accident. I knew if I told you, you guys would have immediately found out she was dirty and I didn't want her in any trouble. I suppose now it doesn't matter does it?"

"And do you know anyone who would want to frame you for the murder of the man who raped you?" Gray asked, trying to sound soft.

"No. He attacked me for revenge and then someone else set me up for murder? That doesn't make any sense."

"I firmly believe that Terry acted on his own accord, but whoever set you up was trying to get back at your father."

"You think so Erza? Maybe it's the same people trying to kill me."

"No, Lucy, they're trying to kill you. The hit was called off, yet someone else was out to get you. You found out that it was thought that you were dead, yet your car was just totaled. The only connection in any of this is you. Other than that, it's multiple people it would seem." I spoke dryly pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah and we think – "Gray pointed to himself and Erza. "Think it may have to do with Hades and Mavis. Do you know anything about that?"

Lucy shook her head. "I have no idea what happened to Mavis.

"I…do." Juvia said softly. We all stopped talking. Lucy and Gray both had the same look of shock on their face. Ezra's eyes had fallen to the floor and I – well I wasn't shocked at all anymore. Nothing shocked me anymore.

"Juvia don't say anything else." Erza announced, walking up to her.

"I have to. Lucy, I'm so sorry. If I'd known this would –"

"Juvia stop speaking or else we'll have to arrest you!" Gray now shouted what I'm sure Erza was about to say.

"Maybe I deserve it."

"That's it!"

Oh god Erza was yelling.

"Lucy you're riding with me and Natsu you ride with Gray. Juvia stay here with Lisanna and keep us updated."

"We're not children we don't need to be separated."

"With all due respect detective. I am your captain and I'm tired of you not treating me like so. Do as I say and get in the damn car with Gray."

And the monster is back.

...

The drive back with Gray was terrible. Incredibly terrible. Before we had left, Juvia had pulled him aside and said something to him. I don't know what, but his face was white when he came back to me. His eyes were seemingly dead. On the drive back he didn't say a word.

It was weird to be in a car for 6 hours with nothing but silence and nausea. I am not too fond of that.

When we finally got to the precinct, Gray told me to get out, anger seething from his very pores. I did so; wanting to as badly as he wanted me too and he just sped off.

What could Juvia had possibly said that he didn't already know?

Juvia was also worrying me.

Since when did she stop speaking in third person? What happened that was so traumatic she stopped that?

There's too much going on.

I walked into the precinct, and noticed Wendy's desk empty. It was late, but we working a lot of cases, so her not being here didn't make sense. Gajeel gave me a glare as I stepped past him. Did I do something wrong?

Again?

I walked up to Erza and Lucy who both grabbed me and threw me into the chair, quite excitedly.

"So, we've come up with a list of people trying to harm Lucy!"

They were too happy about this.

"First there's Terry. He was hurting me in vengeance for my father. He got what he wanted and was done with me. Then there's my sister and her boyfriend who hired SKP to try and get rid of me. Since the hit was called off they naturally should have stopped, but with Zancrow going to jail they could easily blame it on me and try and take me out again. And of course the people my father's had business with, the High 9."

"Who are the high 9?"

I looked at Erza who shrugged and gave Lucy the same look I was giving her.

"My father was a corrupt judge and when you're a corrupt judge, a business man and a murderer you need lots of things. Hades was his hired gun. His hit man to take out who ever crossed him. SKP were the muscle that dealt with liars and cheats. The Zodiacs protected me, and OS protected Michelle. The High 9, are 9 different people working certain high level jobs. Doctors, Judges, D.A.s, mayors, mayor advisors, police chiefs. Just the people that control everything – they either are one of those people or work for one of those people. Before you ask why I didn't say anything before it's because I didn't know."

"I was telling Lucy about the fact that Meredy's doctor was sort of working against her and Lucy had an epiphany."

"I remember my mother was in the hospital and the doctors didn't do…anything about it. When she died it was because she was sick and that was that. There was no second question, there was nothing to say or investigate about it. She was 29! So I thought this is the same scenario with Meredy. And then I remembered my father mumbling something about my mother's doctor possibly being a High 9, but I was a child, I couldn't comprehend that. He clearly dropped the idea of that, and concluded for himself that she really was just an ill woman."

"Right, so then we talked about how everything went hazy with SKP, the shooting and you guys having you car flipped. We realized that SKP is most likely telling the truth and they're in as much trouble as Lucy is. Mainly the leader. Lucy was followed the entire time. Someone besides us bugged her phone. That's the only possible explanation."

"And if they bugged my phone, then they'd know I was contacting Ultear and know I would be there and attack immediately. So, they're in as much danger as I am."

"Okay…" I said, trying to process all this information. "But why would SKP be telling the truth and what connection to the high 9 would your father even have?"

"I don't believe that we were set up, like Ultear said her men were being shot at as well. And they're messy as hell. They don't give two shits about anyone but themselves, they wouldn't lie to save their asses. They are arrogant enough to believe that they wouldn't need to. And I don't know any real connection my father would have other than possibly my mother's death. Which SKP had information on, since they used it against him so they at least know each other."

"Why though?"

"All I can think is that my father and Hades did something they really shouldn't have and with Hades' being the former leader of SKP and me being Jude's daughter, and Michelle as well that someone is trying to…erase us all from the world."

"High 9 huh?" I immediately thought back to what Cana said about someone trying to bring down our precinct. "Your father dealt mostly with sex crimes I remember that. He wasn't as corrupt as you think when it came to being a judge."

I saw a softer smile tug at the corner of Lucy's lips.

"If this person wants to destroy everything that Jude and SKP touched than…"

"Yeah you were in danger before I met you."

So why was it happening right now?

"This just means that the three of us, Gajeel, Wendy, Cana, Minerva, Rogue, Sting, Juvia, Lisanna, Jellal, Doranbolt, Mira, Bickslow, Freed, Laxus – "

"Everyone Natsu. Everyone is in danger. If our assumptions are correct. We admit it is a farfetched theory."

"Okay captain, what should we do next?"

"Figure out who Layla's doctor was and see if she's the same one working on Meredy. Figure out what happened to Mavis and why Hades feels so guilty. And we need to know who's been planting evidence."

"What?"

"Yeah, while you guys were gone not doing your jobs, Wendy and I found more and more things. We found more letters between mystery person and Hades. We found more and more receipts of his murders and a letter from Jude. The one and only letter from Jude and it was regret."

"What did it say?"

"It literally said regret."

This was all starting to sound like some terrible yaoi fanfiction.

"You said this was while we weren't doing our jobs? When like in the last week?"

"Yeah. Well it was the day after you shitheads had your sexathon." Erza's face flushed a bright red. I don't understand how a woman in her thirties could be so bashful still.

"Wait? A day after?"

Lucy and I looked at each other. "Can't be sure, but it was probably Lisanna leaving all those breadcrumbs."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because captain, she's a lot like Lucy. Instead of just telling the truth – she just…makes things more – "

"Fun!"

"I was going to say difficult Lucy, but sure, fun is good too."

"Well we're analyzing the handwriting right now. The letters were all handwritten unlike the receipts. I want you two to go through the files for anything suspicious."

"What files?"

"All files. Of our D.A.s, detectives, mayors, doctors, judges, lawyers, A.D.A.s and Jude. See who he worked with. Gajeel, do anything you can to figure out what the hell happened to Mavis."

We all nodded respectively at Erza. "Even me?" Lucy asked after the orders were already hurled at us. "I mean I'm not a detective really…"

"No, but you're an important piece of this workforce, even if you don't have a badge." She smiled brightly at Lucy and turned to her office. I leaned back in my chair, taking note of Wendy's empty desk again.

"Gajeel – "

"She got in a lot of trouble savin' yer ass."

"She's suspended."

"Don't know, Doranbolt said he'll think about it after they had drinks."

What.

"Sounds like prostitution if ya ask me."

"And Wendy agreed!?"

"She didn't realize that's what she was agreein' too. She thought he just wanted to hang out, she don't realize that by her spending any time with him, she's savin' her ass. It's disturbin' she ain't much older than Lucy….which makes you disturbin' too."

"If not more." Lucy chimed in, with a giggle to add at the end of it.

"Just, let's just get too work okay."

Wow that sounded strange.

…

Lucy and I, had gone through so many files, all I could see were files. She was a giant file, I was a giant file, Gajeel who was coming in and out of the precinct was a giant files. Giant files everywhere. Except Gray. There were no Gray files. He never came back. He left me a voicemail saying he wouldn't he had things to do.

I'm sure by things he meant, going back to see Juvia, but that was neither here nor there. It wasn't important right now.

I had been plaguing my mind with the same questions. Why did Lucy drug me that night? Why did she have that burner phone? Why was she making calls to dangerous people?

She said it was her father, but I didn't trust it. Especially since there were calls made on the night Terry supposedly died. We know now that's not when he died so who made what call and why?

Is it possible that all of this was an elaborate cover up so Lucy could get away with murder?

Is she a criminal mastermind?

I shifted my eyes at her as she picked up another file, making a small imp noise.

It was so endearing.

Gajeel groaned at her noise and got up from his desk. I sort of wanted to tell him that Juvia knew something about Mavis. It'd just be easier to ask her, but I also thought that would be extreme betrayal of everyone.

So I'm not going to do that.

Even though it's the moral thing to do.

"Time?"

Lucy slurred in a tired daze. I looked at the clock on my desk and rolled my eyes. "5:30…in the morning."

"Call her."

I groaned and picked up the phone dialing the hospital number. Juvia didn't have a phone, none of us did they were destroyed and Lucy had decided that we needed to call to check on Lisanna. As if Juvia wouldn't call us with some sort of immediate news.

And like I figured, there'd be no answer.

It's 5:30 in the fucking morning.

"No one."

"Well it's nice to try."

Dammit Lucy you're lucky I love you.

"How far are we?" I asked, hoping to god we were almost done.

"We haven't reached Minerva yet so not far. But we at least have a few suspects."

"A few. We have 25."

"Better than a hundred."

"Yeah I guess." I heard her sigh and watched as she walked over to me, dragging her feet. She fell into my lap and buried her head into the crook of my neck. My arms slung up around her, cradling and dragging my fingers down her back.

"I'm so tired Natsu. I just want to be done already. This is terrible. This was a terrible idea."

"It's your fault."

"Shut up."

"Well it is."

I felt her tap the back of my neck and heard her laugh. I'd love to take a break right now. But I had made a promise to myself that I wasn't going to sleep with her anymore while on the job.

"Luuusshheeey." I whined as I felt her soft lips plant tiny kisses on my neck. "I know you're stressed, but we need to work."

"I am working." She muttered against me. I pushed her back and forced her to look at me.

"You can't use sex as a stress relief."

"I'm not Natsu! Okay so maybe I am extremely guilt ridden over Lisanna right now, and maybe I'm tired of working and I can't narrow anything down to just one person. And maybe I'm a little stressed at the thought of myself and everyone else being murdered. And maybe I'm worried about Levy since I haven't seen her in days and maybe I'm worried about Gruvia – "

"Gruvia?"

"That's what Lisanna calls Gray and Juvia. Gruvia. Well anyway, maybe I am worried about that and I'm possibly stressed from this fucking work, but I'm not using sex as a stress release. I just need to get some so I'll feel better."

"That's literally what I just said."

"And I love you."

"My god Lucy. Let's do somethin' else then. Let's work on finding your mother's doctor."

"I thought we agreed to do this first because it'd take longer?"

"Well we've done enough, c'mon."

"Fine."

Lucy pouted at me and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I cupped her face together and gave her chaste kiss, a sort of reassuring her that it was all okay.

That turned out to be a bad idea.

It wasn't long before I had pulled off her panties and tossed them aside somewhere. Her dress was hitched all the way up to her abdomen, my pants unzipped. I had plunged my cock into her and had to pull from her mouth to allow an appropriate gasp as she clenched onto my length.

She rocked against me and I pushed into her, our thrusts moving together rhythmically, completely in sync with each other.

I could feel her clenching and I knew she was close which was pushing me over the edge when

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I immediately wrapped my arms around Lucy and pulled her into me protecting her from Gajeel's eyes.

In our haste I forgot we were in the precinct and that he was still working technically. When did he come back?

"God why? Why would you do that here? Why!?"

He had turned his back and Lucy squirmed out of my lap. She grabbed her panties, pulled them on and hid underneath my desk. I could see her whole body turn red. I buttoned my pants up and threw my head back, letting out a long sigh.

"We're supposed to be working!" He said shifting his eyes back to see if it was safe. He turned around and he too was also red as he sat back in his desk. "What the fuck!? I can't ever unsee that. I can't even remember what I was going to tell you I can't - I'm gonna throw up. Oh god."

"Relax." I said earning a kick from Lucy. "You're a grown man; you know what this is just relax."

"THERE ARE SOME THINGS I NEVER WANT TO SEE IN LIFE AND THAT WAS ONE OF THEM! ERZA IS STILL HERE!"

Oh god that's right.

Oh no did she hear?

"I heard everything." We all heard Erza yell with a nervous scream causing the tension to crack. The three of us laughed as Erza slowly slid through the cracked door, peering out like she was hiding from some killers.

"Hey, so don't have sex in the precinct mkay."

That was completely calm.

"I'd yell, but I'm…not – I'm just not – it's just too awkward."

Lucy peeked her head from under the table and pulled back her laugh.

"So – how was everything with the uhm case?"

We were all trying to hold back a laugh when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is detective Natsu. Juvia – slow down. What's wrong"

_"She's gone."_

"What do you mean gone?" My voice fell as well as the faces around me.

_"Gone. She's gone."_

I paused, my hand shaking on the phone. "Oh my god." Lucy choked on her sob as she buried into my lap. Erza slumped back into her seat, being stoic, refusing to show tears as well. My lip quivered, as I fought to hold the phone. "How – when?"

_"I don't know, none of us do, she just…was gone." _

Why didn't Juvia sound upset?

"What do you mean no one knows? How do doctors not know?"

_"How would they?"_

I was starting to feel suspicious.

"Juvia what are you – "

_"Oh Natsu, don't sound sad. I'm sorry; I made a mistake in my choice of words. She's gone as in she left the hospital."_

"YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT DEAD!?"

I saw the relief wash over everyone's faces.

_"Well she could be by now, but she's gone. Her, her hospital bed and her I.V. all gone. It's like someone snatched her up."_

"Well are ya lookin'?"

_"Yes definitely, Gray – sama is helping."_

So he did go back for her.

"Well, thanks for letting me know Juvia."

I hung up the phone and slammed my head into the desk. "Juvia is…a headache. Apparently Lisanna is missing. Not dead, just missing."

"DOES THAT IDIOT KNOW SHE DAMN NEAR GAVE ALL OF US A HEART ATTACK."

"Calm down Gajeel. Let's all just get to work. We can't help her from here, and we have other issues at hand we have to deal with."

Erza was right, even if I didn't much like leaving a friend high and dry like that.

…

After calm Lucy's tears and her hollers of 'it's my entire fault.' We were able to figure out a few things. The cities dirtiest cops were all in the 82nd precinct.

The one who's captain was Makarov's son. Which was great, but none of them seemed connected to Lucy though.

We found out Layla's doctor was Sayla, same as Meredy so we were that much closer with that case.

"Lucy – is there anything else –"

I was caught off when Jet and Droy came running up the stairs, rather excitedly. "You guys, the handwriting! The handwriting to Hades, you guys won't believe this."

I bet it was Lucy's. We all took bets.

"We matched it to everything in our databases and I mean everything and you guys, just it's kind of a huge deal."

"Get there already!" Gajeel yelled clenching his fists.

"So, the one word letter, the 'regret' and the 'I'm sorry'' matched Hade's. Right no surprise there. Well a number of the letters matched to two other people."

"One of them was Levy McGarden." Gajeel immediately took a step back, while Lucy cowered yet again underneath my desk.

"And the other, was Layla Heartfilia."

"What?" Erza and I yelled in unison as we both looked at Lucy.

"That's impossible; I watched my mother's body go into that grave. I watched it, I watched her die. I sat by her side and watched her die." I could see the tears threaten Lucy as she began to scream at the two men before us.

Jet simply tapped his heel and kept his eyes glued to her. "I don't know what to tell you, half those letters are hers."

**….**

**….**

**There are so many different situations going on in this story. I hope you guys are thoroughly confused. I thought adding in a small lemonish scene would be nice after what I did to you guys last week. The next lemon won't be for a few chapters. Just an FYI the next couple of chapters are going to be supremely long, so be prepared for that. As usual tell me what you think is going on . R&R**


	15. A detectiving we will go

Lucy was not happy.

She just found out that her dead mother was corresponding with Hades after her death. Now I don't believe that Layla Heartfilia is still alive, despite what those dates said.

It could easily be explained that she wrote those letters before she died, but why? That was the real question, what did Layla know that eventually got her killed.

How was Layla able to foresee that Hades would be next on the list?

These were the real questions that needed to be answered.

Lucy though, she was a crazy mix of emotions right now. She stayed under my desk, hyperventilating and crying. I had never seen her act like this before, and I was surprised. Honestly surprised.

We had just figured out that someone was trying to frame Lucy for murder and that Lisanna was a missing, half dead, dirty cop. Along with Juvia who was chasing her. Gray who was chasing Juvia had just found out that his sister was a gang leader.

He hadn't done anything about it though.

Not yet anyways. Either way, I felt like we were getting closer and closer to finding out some important things.

Knowing that both Levy and Layla had correspedonce with Hades was something we'd have to speak to Levy about.

But Gajeel wasn't having it.

He hollered, yelled, and fought about it. It wasn't happening unless he was off duty and even then we'd have to trick a lwyer into comng down here.

I was now starting to understand why she had lightened up so much wth Lucy being here. Because Lucy is in fact mostly innocent and Levy is trying to save her own ass.

"Oh good."

Cana spoke abruptly as she sauntered into the dysfunctional chaos of the precinct right now.

"Natsu, Lucy, Zancrow's trial starts in a week."

"Already?" Lucy spoke, leaning her head against my lap.

"Yeah he requested a speedy trial so. I'm here to prep. Lucy, I'm sorry I haven't been able to find you, but I gotta prep you for the stand."

"What!?"

"You're the complaining witness. You need to go on the stand. So, c'mon get up, let's go."

Lucy released an annoyed groan as she lifted herself from her spot. "Ugh this sucks, I don't feel good."

"Well, c'mon Lucy think of it this way, you testify and he goes to prison and you're that much safer."

"Yeah I guess, maybe I should bring a bucket with me though. I've been feeling shitty for the past day and half."

I smiled at the blonde as she actually went and grabbed a bucket and brought it with her. At least I won't have any distractions for the case load now.

Yeah, this would be a good thing actually. Prep takes a lot of time. Especially rushed prep.

Now, to finish going through these files. I'm sure I'll find something.

…

"AUGH IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS AND I'VE FOUND NOTHING!"

"Nothin'"

"Well, Gajeel I've actually found lots, but it's so many leads, and so many things I have to follow through it's just going to take that much longer."

"Well I got nothin' on Mavis. Only what we know and that she's still missing. She was an orphan though I got that much."

"Was she ever adopted."

"I'm about to find out. Care to join me?"

"I guess. The closer we are to figuring out what happened to her, the closer we are to figuring everything else out."

"Boys? I got something."

We both looked at Wendy who looked beyond exhausted. She was such a quiet worker, I had forgetton she was here.

"I cross referenced the head honchos that Natsu found. Mayor Jackson, D.A. kyouka, Police commissioner Tora, His lawyer – Tempesta, head surgeon Sayla, and the former medical examiner, Keith were all involved in three different high profile cases. Those same high profile cases are still unsolved. One of them being Mavis."

Gajeel and I both dropped our faces. I had picked them out, because of the amount of shady shit that as on their record. I hadn't even picked out the cases that they were involved in – well not thoroughly.

"You think they're part of the high 9 – wait, Lucy had mentioned something before about her father working with the 9gs are those the same people? Why would the name be different?"

"Maybe it's like a dual role sort of thing. They're a part of a gang under one name and then do like real career shit under another name."

"Okay well Gajeel, that's smart except why the 9 – like that seems lazy."

I looked at both Wendy and Gajeel and realized that they were probably both write. Like Ultear they have their careers that they use to their advantage while simultaneously, being vicious thugs. It was as if they want on half of the world to know them as vicious thugs 9G's while the other half to know them as dangerous business people, The high 9.

It…was sloppy and didn't make any sense.

"So we should question them then."

"As if they'd answer us. IS your brain made of ash!?"

"Shut the fuck up you mullet head!"

"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH WORK PLEASE!?"

Neither of us had ever heard Wendy yell before, ever.

Like you don't understand – breaking fourth wall right now – have any of you ever heard Wendy yell? Yeah that's what I thought.

She doesn't yell.

So she was clearly serious about this and upset with us.

"Yeah okay so who should we start with first?"

"Not the D.A. that's Cana's boss and if we do anything to piss her off then Cana is out of a job and we're all fucked. Same thing with the police commissioner and the mayor. So really all we can talk to is Sayla and Keith."

I could hear a grunt from Gajeel, which I could understood. It was rather annoying being able to only interview two people, two people who probably won't even speak.

So the three of us got up, without saying much to captain Erza, actually without saying anything, and walked out the precinct door.

…

We arrived at the hospital, after a really erratic cab ride. The cabbie was insane, and Wendy was out of Dramamine again.

It wasn't the best of plans. We stumbled into the hospital, feeling as if we were going to lose our insides, Gajeel actually succeeding as he found an oversized trash can.

"Well it's a good thing we're in a hospital." Wendy muttered watching Gajeel.

We walked up to the front desk in the over packed waiting room. It was sad to see all these people looking for some sort of help and they were just…sitting.

"Excuse me miss. Is Doctor Sayla here."

The woman gave me a nonsensical look. She looked at me as if I shouldn't have asked such a silly question.

"The head surgeon? You want to see the head surgeon in this hospital? Does it look like she has the time for random visitors."

"We're not random." Wendy said holding up her badge. "Now I suggest you tell us where she is, or we'll arrest you for interfering with a case."

When did our little Wendy get so thug?

The woman nodded her head at us. "Alright. She's on the 4th floor. Room 407. IF not there then her office is on that floor too and she should be in there. It's all the way down the hall at the end of it, away from the rooms."

We bowed our heads respectively and gave our thanks to her.

…

When we arrived to room 407 we saw Meredy lying in the bed, her monitor going incredibly slow. She looked quite peaceful in that hospital bed. Her hair was still radiant as ever, her face a calm pale color. She didn't look, ill, or like she was dying. She looked fine, peaceful. Like she was sleeping.

Sort of like a china doll, easily broken, yet wonderful to stare at. That was Meredy right now, and it was depressing. It immediately made me think of Lucy and how I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she ended up in this situation.

"Can I help you?" We all removed our eyes from comatose body and up to the voice that called to us. Gajeel's mouth fell slightly open, as did Wendy, and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

This woman was beautiful.

She had long, thick black hair, with a white headband. She had this leopard dress on, underneath her white doctor's coat. None of us had ever seen such a fabulous looking doctor before.

"We just have a few questions for you."

"If it's about a patient you know I can't answer that without a warrant. It's against doctor patient confidentiality."

"We understand. We just want to know why you treated a Mavis Vermiliion about ten, eleven years ago."

"I don't see why that's of any importance."

"Well trust me, it's definitely important."

"Well it was a long time ago, I don't really remember, and you can't search my files because of doctor patient confidentiality so maybe you guys should just go."

"Well we know that she was pretty sick, and that you filed it as a stomach bug – which I'm no doctor, but her complaints seemed worse than that, and that there's no discharge paperwork so one would assume she's still here."

I'm so proud of little Wendy right now.

"So, you could tell us why you never discharged her and misdiagnosed heror my friends can take a look around."

"I didn't misdiagnose her. She had the flu, I treated her for the flu. As for the discharge papers someone clearly didn't file the paperwork right."

"It's your paperwork, you mean to tell us you didn't file your paperwork right?" I said to her, stepping in front of Wendy before she got to flustered.

"Yeah according to your paperwork, treating her for the flu was using Chlorpromazine, a sedative and thiopental – which is a barbiturate to induce comas."

Wow, Wendy was really on a roll. I hardly worked side by side with Wendy so I never saw this, but Gajeel always did.

So, it was only natural that he was smirking like a proud papa as I sat and watched stunned at our rookie.

"Please, get out of my hospital."

"Well if we leave, then you have to come with us. You know you'd be under arrest for medical misconduct."

"Excuse me you can't – "

"But we can."

Sayla sighed at Wendy who was tapping her finger against her hip. Gajeel walked around and knocked over a hospital tray. He picked up a clipboard and started taking the papers out of it nonchalantly, and even began to mix up some of her medicines.

"Oh my god. What do you guys even want!?" She hollered, chasing after the trail of mess Gajeel was purposely leaving.

Is this how they did things? Gray and I would have just pretend to be family or something like that. Neither of us were as mean as Gajeel or smart as Wendy.

"Mavis. Where is she?"

Sayla sighed at us and folded her arms over her chest.

"She came in here 11 years ago, completely freaked out. She was thrashing around, screaming, acting extremely violent and complaining of stomach pain. We gave her the sedative to put her to sleep basically so we could assess her properly. In the assessment we found out that every single one of her organs were failing and we didn't know why. We had to put her into an induced coma, and she basically never woke. She was transferred from here to a specialty hospital a few blocks over. I don't know what happened to her after that."

I eyed Sayla suspiciously, looking for the signs of a liar.

She was so stoic, and sure of her words. Her eyes never made contact with anyone, but they never shifted either. It was as if she was looking right through us, seeing past us. It was bizarre. I couldn't quite make it out.

She was experienced when it came to speaking to police. Her story easily matched up with the evidence, but could easily be a lie at the same time, we still had to figure that much out.

If I could pinpoint exactly what it was that made me uncomfortable, it was the fact that it felt like she was planning to speak to the police for some time now. Not reheardsed, but relieed and I couldn't shake that feeling.

So even though we techinically didn't have to, I placed her under arrest for medical misconduct. The charges would be dropped immediately, but hopefully she wasn't all that smart and we'd get more information.

We were a bit lucky though, Keith the former M.E. worked at the hospital she was speaking of. So at least there was that connection.

It was all coming together rather nicely actually.

Plus, I had a trick up my sleeve.

…

Back at the station Lucy was sitting at my desk drinking a bottle of water. She looked positively beat. Poor thin, prepping for court was a pain in the ass. I had called Juvia on the way back, looking for an update on Lisanna, but there wasn't one really. Juvia wanted to give me details on how close they were, and the many things they discovered, but I honestly didn't care. It didn't sound important. What was important was that they think she's still alive and feel that they are close to finding her. Which was great.

When we walked with Sayla in cuffs through the precinct, her eyes wandered all over everyone and everything. That woman was not only arrogant, but one big whiner.

She spent the entire ride back complaining and threatening us with losing our badges. It was damn annoying, and I honestly wanted to seal her mouth up with my fist. But that wasn't what a good cop or man would do so just let her ramble on and on.

Begrudgingly.

As I walked her through the precinct, her eyes met Lucy's for a small moment. Lucy sort of quirked her brow in confusion. Like she remembered the woman, but dind't know why. Sayla on the other hand looked positively devastated. She was wide eyed, and sad. Shocked and depressed. Like her eyes couldn't believe the woman before her was actually that woman and she couldn't handle it at the same time.

Sayla's eyes stayed on Lucy, who's attention had gone somewhere else. Even as we shoved her into the holding cell, she kept her eyes stuck on the blonde.

"It's not her." I muttered as I uncuffed the bad doctor. "It's her daughter."

Her eyes went wide yet again, remembering something I'm sure. Probably the little girl who watched her mother die in that very hospital.

"She's so big." Sayla whispered, taking a step back. "She's so big." She whispered yet again, getting stuck in a trance. I took a step back and locked the cell, staring at her still.

My curious trick seemed to be playing out right in front of me.

So, she does know Lucy, pretty well actually. Even if Lucy can't seem to remember her.

I walked over to my desk and lifted Lucy off my seat, taking my set and, plopping her back down on my lap.

"How was prep?"

"Awful. I am not prepared. I'm on a break right now. We didn't get much done, though."

"Yeah? You feelin' any better at least?"

"I am now, earlier I was really sick. It was really bad. Cana was not happy with me. We couldn't get anything done."

"Why are you so sick?"

"I don't know, whatever. I think I caught some stomach flu of some sort. Who's that woman you brought in, she looks familiar?"

"Just a suspect." I had learned not to tell Lucy certain things. Not that I didn't trust her, but she liked to go off and do things on her own and almost get herself killed along with others, so it was probably safer for everyone if she didn't know everything

about the case.

Even if it made my stomach turn to not tell her everything.

"Lucy! C'mon break over." Lucy gave me an annoyed, exasperated look. She pulled her finger down her face and shok her head at me.

"Whoa, don't I get a kiss before you leave?"

"I don't think you'd want one, my breath is sort of uhm….pukey."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Yeah, no, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek though." And she did just that before getting up and walking away from me. I watched her glance at Sayla who was glued to the metal bars, watching the blonde.

"Natsu!"

I looked up at a suddenly serious Gajeel who was tapping an impatient foot.

Oh that's right.

We needed to go to the specialty hospital where Keith had worked and get some information there. Gajeel was in some hurry though.

It was annoying.

But whatever it's not like I have better things to do anyways.

I felt bad for Lucy though, poor thing was having the most boring day, and was sick on top of that. I gotta do something nice for her.

''Dragneel let's go!"

Sheesh.

…

This specialty hospital was kind of bizarre. None of us had ever been here before. It was all white, everything, including the front desk. The woman behind the counter had the squeakiest voice ever and she spoke to the patients on the phone as if this were an office building rather than a hospital. Who was connecting the calls to a doctor?

There was this constant loop on the television of some stepford wife talking about why this was the best hospital around and every one should join. Like it was some sort of gym membership. I walked up to the front desk, Gajeel and Wendy still looking at this place in their confusion.

"Yeah where do you keep your comatose patients."

"Do you have any relatives in the coma ward, because we can't just let anyone back there."

"Uh yeah, Mavis Vermillion, she's my…aunt."

"Oh okay, well we'll just need you to feel out this paperwork. It's just basic information on them, so we can prove that you're not lying. We'll also need a blood sample." She then grabbed my hand and nd pricked it with something drawing some of my blood from me.

"What the hell?"

"Protocol sir. You'll be able to see your relative after the blood results get back in 2 hours."

"TWO HOURS!?"

"Yes, it takes that long to fill out the paperwork anyways."

"Why do this anyways?"

"Protection."

"Protection or security."

She gave me a stern look and closed the window in front of her. "Take a seat please."

"Oh for sure!" I said sarcastically. I went to sit in the waiting room with Gajeel and Wendy and explained the situation to them.

They also did not understand why a hospital would have such rigourous procedure like this. It was like some C.I.A. shit that I was not at all happy about.

"How can we prove that Mavis is here if we can't see her! I'm not a relative."

"You idiot, by her taking your blood to match with her DNA that proves she's here, in the Coma ward. Why would someone be in a coma for 11 years though?"

"You hear about it all the time people miraculously – "

"No, Natsu I think what Gajeel is trying to say is how has no one made a decision on her yet? If we assume that what happened to Mavis is connected to Lucy's troubles then it would be revenge. Why kill everyone she loves then? Why not put them in a vegetable state for 11 years?"

"Whoever it is, probably doesn't know she's still alive. I mean look what you have to go through just to see her? How would anyone know, she has no blood relatives."

We were up shit creek without a paddle.

"What the hell are we going to do? How do we get in there?"

"Walk in?"

"Oh really Gajeel is that so? And how?"

Gajeel got up and attempted to walk into the double doors of the hospital but two, oversized man grabbed him by the arms and threw him back into the waiting room.

"So…that worked out pretty well didn't it?"

"Shut up." He mumbled to me as me and Wendy laughed at him. "I ain't got time for this I gotta pan a party."

"What yo're planning a party? Were you gonna invite me?"

"Of course, it's for Juvia her birthday is soon."

"Does Gray know about this? He might be planning a party too."

"Guess that would be a problem huh? He probably is too, but being al weird and not sayin' shit about it, because he's weird."

"Well you guys could throw the party together."

"I really don't wanna do that."

"C'mon, Juvia's your best friend."

"Uggggh right. Okay well what if he's like all theme and shit."

"Well a theme could be cool, like a black and white gala or a costume party. It's Juvia you know, so she'd probably like a theme."

"Yeah she likes shiny thing so maybe like a disco theme that could work and Gray is immoral so he'd like the disco as well."

"Oh and you can get a disco ball cake. And cocaine brownies. You know brownies covered in white powder."

"Yeah, and we can have 'party favors' too. I wanted to wait to Lisanna was up to throw the party though."

"Yeah can't throw her a party without her partner. I'm sure she's fine though – "

"What is the matter with you two! We have a case to solve and you're planning a party!?"

"It's for Juvia, Wendy."

"Yeah." I said agreeing with Gajeel.

"Oh my god. Listen, Natsu distract everyone while we try and find a way to sneak in."

Well that seems simple enough.

…

"I AM NATSU DRAGNEEL AND I REIGN SUPREME AAUGGGH." How many times could I yell and make a scene before something actually got done?

These people won't do shit anyways. Why won't they do shit!? Like I'm making an actual scene. The only thing haven't done is assaulted someone, yet they don't care?

"I think you people may be crazy!" I exclaimed as they all just stared at me, at least they were staring at me. That was pretty good for us.

My phone went off and I answered it to Wendy on the other line going 'kakaaw' What the fuck was that? Some sort of signal? It's not like we planned it.

Well whatever it was, I immediately got out of the building and stood outside waiting for the two of them.

"Oh hey Tweedle small and tweedle large, what the fuck happened? I was in there for an hour and a half making an ass out of myself."

"There's no real secret entrance you'd have to go through the sewer and there are guards everywhere. They really don't want people to get in there."

I looked at Wendy and took a step back from the both of them avoiding their disgusting scents.

"Well now we gotta investigate the hospital!' I said sticking a pointed finger in the air. "I'm fired up!"

"Yes, Natsu that's all good and well, but how do we do that? If they're this private about seeing patients, they're not gonna let us see anything else."

My hand fell as did my spirits when I realized Wendy was right.

"We'll just have to come up with another plan, let's get back to the station."

Such a waste of my day.

…

"Natsu!"

I lifted my head from my paperwork when Arza screamed my name. We had been back for a few hours and we had been working tirelessly to get some sort of answers. Well more than we had. We were sure Mavis was in fact alive, and being held hostage at the psycho hospital, but why? And why on earth was Layla Heartfilia there at one point in time?

That place was not a safe place.

And we needed to figure out what they were doing, but we actually had nothing on that. Absolutely nothing. We needed to get a warrant, which Cana would have to do for us, because she is the D.A. and she was busy with Lucy still.

Oh and I passed out in the middle of work.

"I AM NOT ASLEEP CAPTAIN!"

"What? Okay great. Come in my office please."

There were low oohs from Gajeel and Wendy as if we were in school, and I was in trouble. Pshhh.

Shit I was in trouble.

"So, detective." Erza dragged out her words closing the door behind me. "You went to that specialty hospital and acted insane. Well I just wanted to let you know, that the police commissioner has decided that it is off limits to question anyone at the hospital or go near that hospital. He's also demanding the release of Sayla or we're all suspended."

"What!? Captain that's bull shit clearly – "

"Yeah he's clearly dirty I know that, but we can't do anything he is our boss and we have to do what our boss says. So leave the hospital alone, and leave Sayla alone. Now if you somehow convince Sayla to talk to us of her own accord that's different, understood?"

I smirked slyl at her. "Understood."

"Next, Gray called, he found Lisanna's hospital bed and her I.V. There's no blood trails or spills though, so they're pretty sure she's still alive. They're saying not to worry, but Lyon and Chelia from SWAT are going down there to help them along with Bickslow and Freed. I imagine things are gonna get crazy down there. I'd like to join myself, but I have to take care of you idiots."

How unnecessary

"And I need you to fill this out." She handed me a small packet that was number from 1 – 150."

"Captain? This is – "

"Yes, I think you're ready."

"But with what the precinct is going through and what's going on and all the fuck ups are you sure?"

"Well, the squad needs a new sergeant and even if they don't like to admit they all look up to you. So, take the sergeant's exam have it in to me by tomorrow morning and have a good night."

She opened the door and let me out with a smile, it was…definitely strange. Things were quite positive today.

"Natsu!" I heard a sweet voice holler through the precinct. I looked over and saw a bouncy, bubbly, blonde running up to me clapping her hands together.

"Good day?"

"She did Great." Cana said happily, clapping her hands. "She's going to do so wonderful on the stand. By the end of the week you'll be a pro oh god I can't wait."

I had never seen Cana this happy before either. Everything seemed to be looking up, even the Lisanna situation.

"Cana I've been meaning to ask, I can't remember if Gray told me or not, but did you get into anytrouble for that huge violations against human rights?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and took a large sip from her flask.

"I may or may not be suspended for a month depending on how the trial goes…"

What?

"What?"

Ah thanks for saying it for me Wendy.

"Yeah, if Zancrow is found guilty, then Ultear won't sue and I won't be suspended, but if he's acquitted of all charges then I won't work for a month. So, we're really hoping for a win." She said crossing her fingers.

"Yeah no pressure." Lucy added, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Team!" Erza announced coming out of her office. "Grab your coats were going to The Fairy Tail pub."

We all looked at her completely shocked. Serious Erza wanted to go to The Fairy Tail pub?

"You've all worked your asses off today we're gonna celebrate, take the rest of the day off."

It was still really early in the day. Yeah Lucy and I have been here since…yesterday, as have Gajeel and Wendy, but it was technically early afternoon. This was very unorthodox for Erza, but I was'nt going to say anything out loud.

"Alright, early day!" Gajeel announced. "LET'S DRINK 'TIL WE CAN'T FEEL FEELINGS!" He yelled grabbing Wendy and running out the door. "Levy!" He said into his phone. "The Fairy Tail pub get there now!"

Oh so that was happening. Lucy giggled and got up from my lap and I followed her. Cana who I was sure was already drunk followed us out just as excitedly. We needed to get a warrant from her actually, but that could wait.

…

"oooooooooohh I am the flip cup masta!" Lucy hollered, from the game of flip cup she was playing with Wendy, Erza and other cops from around town.

We were already here for a few hours, most of us feeling a strong buzz if not drunk. I wasn't drunk yet, I was pacing myself, because someone had to get the blonde home.

"So you and Lucy getting' serious or what?" Gajeel slurred to me, taking a drink from his beer. I knew he was drunk he never ever asked personal questions. Ever.

"I mean I guess. It depends on what you mean by serious."

"Serious is when you don't care about protection."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it –hiccup – does. Like if you don't care about knocking her up then it's super serious."

"That's not a good way to gauge if something is serious or not Gajeel…"

"You think too much."

"I highly doubt that."

Gajeel was an idiot and I was concerned for Levy right now, because well he's an idiot. Though seeing her table dance to 'poison' didn't make her look bright either…

"This is my jam." Gajeel slurred to me again and got up with the rest of the girls.

_Girl I must waaarn you, I sense something in my mind._

_The situation is serious, let's go because we're running out of time._

This was the greatest moment of my life. Gajeel was doing the running man singing the song while Lucy and Levy sang back up.

I pulled out my camera shimmying my shoulders to he music and filmed the three of them. Wendy leaped up on Gajeels' back, a bottle of sake in her hand and sang along. How ws I not as drunk as them yet?

"Natsu you gotta get it on this."

"I will never dance to this song…" I hollered back at lucy as I continued filming the idiots in all their glory.

**_A few hours later_**

"IT'S DRIVING ME OUT OF MY MIND THAT'S WHY IT'S HARD FOR ME TO FIND CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD MISS HER KISS HER LOVE HER THAT GIRL IS POISON!"

I sang into my bottle drunk as the day was long.

"See everyone eventually comes around!" Levy said moonwalking past me, Gajeel and a passed out lucy.

…

I stumbled into my house, dragging Lucy with me and into the bedroom. I tossed the drunk woman on the bed, sloppily removing her shoes. I crashed next to her, shutting my eyes momentarily when I felt something slither up and against my body.

"Natssshu…" She whined, dragging her tongue against my throat. "C'mon Natsu get uuup." She whined again.

"Lucy you're drunk stop." I said, not being able to lift my head.

"I'm not so drunk." She responded, sucking at my pulse point. Her hand slid down my abdomen and to the hem of my pants before I removed it completely and pushed her off of me.

"You're drunk." I repeated and turned away from her. "It's not right."

I heard her groan in irritation for a moment before loud snores erupted in my house. I didn't care how or why, but I figured she passed out so I did the same.

The next morning was rough. I hadn't even started my sergeant's exam because Erza took us all out drinking, Lucy and I were both sick as dogs. If I wasn't hunched over the toilet she was and I had like 8,000 voicemails. Mostly from Gray.

_"Natsu I think we found her, call you back when I know for sure."_

_"We definitely found her, she's alive and well by the way. Says it's a long adventurous story."_

Well that's good.

"Answer your phone, I need to talk man it's serious."

_"Sorry if that last one scared you it's not life or death serious."_

_"I wanted to talk about Lucy well how you know what you feel with Lucy."_

_"What's that like?"_

_"Can you tell me? It's important because I'm confused right now. Or am I? Maybe I'm the idiot."_

_"This is a long car ride home."_

_"Lyon is so annoying I may kill him, I will kill him. I'm going to kill him. Be back killing Lyon."_

_"I don't get why he's riding back with me and why Juvia rode back with Chelia."_

_"I don't know why I'm asking you anything you're an idiot. You don't know shit about women."_

_"Maybe you do a little bit, I don't know I'll talk to you when I get home."_

What the hell…?

"Lucy you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I swore I puked up all the alcohol before we even left the bar, and I slept fine, but now I'm sick all over again. I don't get it."

"Yeah well Lisanna is okay, Gray is insane, and I have a Sergeants exam to take. Do you remember how we got home?"

"We walked."

"That drunk? Seems dangerous."

"Well we weren't alone." She said pointing to my living room. And in my living Captain Erza and the entire squad was passed out on the floor. Plus Levy who was using Gajeel as a pillow and Erza's jacket as blanket.

"I've never partied before, especially with cops, it was…fun." Lucy said walking into the kitchen. I wasn't paying attention to her when I heard a loud oompf and a whine. "Cana is on your kitchen floor."

I laughed as Lucy got up, using the refrigerator handle as leverage. "Oh Lucy, you have to come to tactical village day. You're really gonna love that."

And so was I, with trying to figure out who framed Lucy, who killed everyone she loved, who was out to get her and anyone she has contact with, the nonsense with Ultear and Meredy, the letters that Layla and levy were sending, figuring out how Layla sent those letters, and who were involved with the high 9, tactical village day was much needed.

…

…

**So, this chapter was more about them being detectives with a nice fun little ending. I really wanted to focus on the other relationships besides Nalu and show the friendships. Plus being serious ALL THE TIME can be a pain in the ass. Just so no one gets lost, Sayla knowing Lucy is important, they still haven't figured anything out except that Mavis may still be alive, and that hospital is crazy. Oh and the High 9 name debacle is also actually important. I don't know if anyone made the connection of both Natsu and Gajeel singing poison, I hope you guys did. The next chapter is going to be a side chapter. It'll go with the story, but something fun and light so the transition into the next part of this story isn't so…melodramatic. Because after tactical village shit's going to get real. I did no bother to edit this at all. **


	16. Author's note

Aye.

I start classes on Monday so I won't be able to update as frequently. After this week I only be posting once a week, every sunday.


	17. side chapter tactical village day

**The first part of this chapter is told from Natsu's POV but for the benefit of the characters, the rest is not. This chapter was inspired by Brooklyn nine- nine. I'll be writing on side chapter every…15 chapters or so just for funsies. Yes this is long.**

"GOOD MORNING WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!" I announced running into our meeting room. I handed my sergeant's exam to captain Erza and continued jumping up and down with Lucy. Everyone was here for tactical village day mostly. I was here, Gajeel, and Wendy.

And all the deputies were there too. In their cute little cop uniforms.

The only person missing was Gray, which was fine with me.

"Ah yes, it's Natsu's favorite day of the year." Erza said with a bright smile, reading over my sergeant's exam.

"TACTICAL VILAGE DAY!"

"I'm surprised Natsu, you don't seem to like mandated things."

"Well you see Lucy, tactical village day is the actual shit! It's basically all the precincts come together and train. And by train I mean shoot each other with paintball guns. Some of us are perps, victims, witnesses, detectives! There's a new theme each year. This year it's War – that Jason Statham movie. It's like living in an action movie it's super awesome.. "

"Yeah, Lucy and every year Natsu comes in second for coolest kill."

"Calm down Wendy, it's not a big deal. You just get some karate trophy." I said with a wide grin.

"You really want that trophy don't you Natsu."

"More than anything else in the world Lucy! I will stop at nothing to get it, I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL IN THE FACE IF I HAVE TO – can Lucy play too!?"

"It's a little alarming that you thought of me when talking about shooting people in the face."

"Well Gray isn't here so we're a man sho –"

"I'M HERE! I' HERE!" Gray hollered running through the door, panting.

"You're queer and you don't want any more bears." And then Gajeel laughed at his terrible joke.

"Dammit Gray!"

"Dude what the hell?"

"It's okay Natsu, I'll allow Lucy to play. She could use the training."

I jumped up and down excitedly, while Lucy gave me a sort of perplexed look. "It's going to be so much fun. I'm so excited for you."

"So, you guys wanna here about how we found Lisanna! It was crazy, Bickslow is going to take the credit though since he swooped in and took her home after we found her, but – "

"Not now Gray. Gotta get my game face on."

"Seriously? It's a crazy story!"

"No, what's crazy was those voicemails. That was…I can't really pinpoint what that was."

"I was delusional I had no sleep and I was seeing trees walk. I'm very sorry about that."

"It's all forgiven man." And we bumped knuckles.

"You're both so weird." Lucy muttered as she pushed past the both of us and caught up to Wendy.

Ah yes, after weeks and weeks of stress, drama, and all around terrible…ness today was going to be amazing.

…

The precinct sat on the state bus together, all excited jitters about the violent day to come.

"So guys, I've come up with my tactical village alter ego for this year?"

"Alter ego?"

"Yeah Lucy, every year Natsu is someone different gets his head in the game.."

"Right Gray! And this year I'm going to be Rex Buckingham. British CIA agent who works for the moral good rather than the government's here say."

"Oh wow, make believe that's cool."

"C'mon Lucy we're shooting each other with paint. It's acting how am I any different than George Clooney."

"George Clooney has s sexy voice."

"I have a sexy voice too! I know you think so."

"Oh really?"

"Champagne, mountain range, hugs."

"Mountain range?"

"I couldn't think of anything sexy to say."

"Whaaat? Mountain range is the sexiest geological feature. No wait…deep sea water trench."

Lucy and Natsu both took a moment to stare at Gray awkwardly.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Wendy, you try and think of some sexier words to say."

"Horticulture, lam buh." He spoke as she walked away before turning forward to speak to Gray.

"Juvia's gonna be there too."

"Yep."

"Are you gonna shoot her in the face like last year?"

"I HAD TO DO THAT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY WE COULD BEAT HOMICIDE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

"Yeah back when you were all 'Juvia's just a sister.' Like how Luke felt about Leia.."

"HE DIDN'T KNOW, NO ONE KNEW! SHUT UP DRAGNEEL."

And Natsu simply laughed at him. "EVERYTHING IS AWESOME1" He announced in the bus causing every, but Lucy to cheer.

"What…is that?'"

"It's from The Lego Movie, one of Natsu's favorite movies."

"Never heard of it."

Wendy's eyes went wide when Lucy said that in total shock of the blonde's admission.

"What? Well, if you're going to be his girlfriend you need to watch it." She said pulling out her tablet. "I'll set it up for you, trust me you're going to want to watch this."

"Alright then – in the middle of tactical village day."

"Yeah. It'll be fine."

…

As they got off the bus, homicide was already there. A very tired Juvia and Lisanna were standing there, looking smug.

"Hey Gajeel – kun, Gray – Sama." Juvia waved at them, but they both ignored her, shuffling away together. Juvia's face contorted watching them walk away and speak in hushed whispers to each other.

"How homosexual of them." Lisanna said, trying to push Juvia's buttons.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with their party."

"Their party!? What party!?"

Lisanna's eyes widened when she realized she said that, feeling a bit guilty. Everyone, but Juvia knew that Gajeel was throwing Juvia a surprise birthday party. And Gray got the call from Gajeel the day before about planning it together, something Gray had told Lisanna. And she was sworn to secrecy. She had to wonder why anyone told her anything, she couldn't keep a secret.

"Yeah…party."

"They're throwing a party and didn't invite me! Those assholes!"

"Ohhh no wait now Juvia, talk to them before you act rash."

"Why would I act rash, I think it's funny. Ha!"

"Shit."

Juvia stormed off, and Lisanna limped after her, trying to calm her friend down without giving away the surprise.

"I wonder what that's about." Wendy said to Lucy, who was focused on the movie.

…

"This is so cool!" Natsu said holding up a test gun. "It can shoot around corners. I love guns, I'm gonna make such a good dad!"

Lucy peeled her eyes away from the movie, holding on to the same type of gun and looked at him incredulously. "I'm not even gonna touch that."

"Hey, Lucy, you seem to be feeling better today! That's a plus."

"No, I was pukey this morning before we left, so I took some pepto. I'm feeling better now though."

"Well you don't stink of puke breath."

"Oh love of mine that was so sweet." She said sarcastically, going back to the movie.

Juvia and Lisanna were inside talking to one of the training deputies, staring at this big beautiful weapon.

"It's a portable ultra-sonic weapon." The deputy said to Juvia who was staring at it curiously. "It emits a focused beam of sound that can disorient and even incapacitate a perp."

"Really?" Juvia said arching a curious brow. She looked down below and saw Gajeel munching out on a ham sandwich downstairs. "So is this the trigger?" And the deputy nodded at her. Juvia then aimed the weapon at Gajeel, and turned it on. Gajeel dropped his food and and immediately covered his ears.

"I thought it'd be louder."

"It's highly directional." Juvia then turned it up. "If it was pointed at you, you'd be in extreme pain right now."

Gajeel still covering his ears, yelped out in pain, and fell to the ground. He rolled around on the ground as Juvia had the sound device follow him.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?" He yelled, scrunched up into the fetal position. "I CAN TASTE MY THOUGHTS!"

"Enough Juvia." Lisanna said and Juvia shut it off, sighing.

…

"ALRIGHT." The chief spoke, getting everyone's attention. "NOW THAT YOU GUYS HAVE A TASTE OF SOME OF THE WEAPONS HERE'S HOW IT'S GOING TO GO. EACH PRECINCT IS GOING TO GO IN THERE FIND THE PERPS AND BRING THEM OUT. KILL AS MANY OF THEM AS YOU NEED, BUT KEEP CIVILLIANS SAFE AND MINIAL DAMAGE TO PROPERTY. THE BASICS. ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!"

The entire Magnolia police department went running throughout the building. They ran to the different rooms together, all of them except Lucy who sauntered into the room that Gray and Gajeel were…hiding in.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"We're hiding from Juvia." Gray whispered, closing the door. "She's super pissed at us and I don't know why."

"So you're hiding from her?"

"Yes. She's been harassing us since we got here."

"She entrapped Gray with a net – "

"Making me spill my café con leche by the way."

"- And shot me twice for no reason."

"okay, but why would she be out to get you guys?"

"Well I shot her in the face last year and Gajeel shot her in the hoo-ha. Poor thing couldn't see or walk."

"Why would you guys do that to her!?"

"It was an accident!" gray yelped flinging his arms about.

"Be quiet! Have you two even cleared the room yet?"

Both the boys went instantly silent as they stared at Lucy. The blonde didn't even look up at them she already knew the answer to that question. Two men wearing shirts that said 'perp' on them came from behind the couch and aimed their guns at the heads of the two idiotic men. Gajeel rolled his eyes as did Gray both of them pissed that they were about to be out.

Gun shots went off and both the boys sighed heavily.

"Dammit." One of the perps said out loud throwing his gun on the floor. The boys looked around and saw both men with orange paint on their chests. They looked over at Lucy who was still watching the movie she had in her hand intently. "Who is she?" the other perp questioned with a perched brow. "She didn't even move her eyes from her screen!"

"Clear! Now let's move forward and you guys can tell me more about how you pissed off an emotionally unstable cop."

…

"So, I ended up on all these hentai sites and I thought well maybe there's something I'm not doing right. Like why else would Gray have them up on his computer? I watched so much anime porn and now I can't stop narrating my life with this inner hentai girl voice."

"That does sound terrible. Well I mean do they narrate everything?"

"Have you seen hentai? They literally give you a damn play by play of everything. Like we know his dirty…thing is rubbing the insides we're watching it! And the voices are all the same. I think I may go crazy."

"Why would you even think – " Lisanna paused and both the room shot the two perps coming up next to them while they continued walking room to room. "- You were doing something wrong?"

"Because, had you not given us that horny goat weed, we would have gone weeks without having sex. And I…something's wrong I don't really know what. So I don't know I thought I'd get pointers. Instead I got tentacle porn and older ugly dudes banging girls with really big eyes."

"Didn't think you were gonna say eyes…"

"Oh! Yeah those are pretty big too. I just...what if he's not attracted to me anymore?"

"What reason would he have not to be? I mean the guy's been in love with you for god knows how long and he's only now just starting to sleep with you okay. He's an idiot who doesn't – " Lisanna stopped for a moment to cough, well hack, quite loudly giving away their position. It didn't matter though, Juvia was able to move swiftly enough to take down two of the perps that came charging at them. They weren't very smart perps, but most of them weren't anyways. " – oh look, blood. Well anyways, he doesn't know how to share his feelings properly."

"Yeah, maybe we should take you back to the doctors…"

"I'm fine Juvia. Now, is this why you're being so mean to him? It doesn't really have anything to do with the party does it?"

"That's part of it. I wish he'd use his words more just a little bit, it can be a bit frustrating. So maybe if I take some of the lessons I've learned from…those movies…"

"Like describing every detail of what's going on? Playing weird music? Pretending to be related or virgins?"

"Yeah virgins who are super experienced I might add. No, I mean what they do, the amount of times they do do it, where they do it. Like I've never had sex publically! That could be something."

"That sounds exhilarating and terrible."

"I could also do some kinks he may like. I'm not sure on all of them - oh my god! What if my talking in first person is the reason why he's suddenly not attracted."

"As random as your switch is, I'm sure that's not why."

"I mean some people get off to third person talking."

"How have you managed not to go back to that by the way?"

"And if he's one of those people I may have killed his fantasy."

"I mean it's just bizarre. Most people don't just switch a personality quirk like that so easily."

"That's it! If I want Gray – Sama to want me again, I must speak like how I used to. And soon Gray – Sama will be swooning over me I can see it now."

"I think you may live in a fantasy world."

"Hush Lisanna or I'll take you to the hospital." Juvia said, with hearts in her eyes.

"Whatever. Any other kinks?"

"Well…let's just say it's a good thing I'm a cop." She paused and smirked at Lisanna, awkwardly, causing Lisanna to back away a bit. They both shot two perps that were behind the other, still managing to stay focused on the game at hand.

"Juvia you just…I mean you paused like this was the end of some sort of scene and there was going to be a cut away."

"Well…I don't have anything left to say on the matter."

"Oh, well I guess we could kill more perps."

"Kill how funny." Both the woman barged into a replica crack den and took out two make believe thugs.

"Damn you two!" Chelia exclaimed lowering herself from the ceiling.

"Now, now Chelia, they're just doing their jobs." Lyon spoke smoothly lowering himself as well. "Good job Juvia. Glad to see your situational awareness is still on top with your lack of sleep." He smirked at the woman, Lisanna waving his hand in his face to break his concentration. "Oh and you too Lisanna. You're looking…positively ill. Why are you not in a hospital right now!?"

"I'm fine!"

"If I recall Juvia says that's how you ended up in this situation in the first place." Chelia said with a knowing brow.

"Speaking of Juvia, how come you didn't ride back with Gray? Hmm? Trouble in paradise?"

"It's a little weird you'd hit on your best friend's girl like that." Lisanna chimed in, Chelia agreeing.

"They're not official."

"Well I mean…we don't – I - yeah you're right.. So, what are you guys doing up in the ceiling?"

"We're swat, duh." Chelia answered holding her hand up to Lyon's face. "This is what we do?"

"Mission imposs – " Lisanna held up her hand and grabbed a trash can from the ground. She held her head over it and released the bile that had been steadily rising in her throat. " – Oh sorry about that. Anyways. Mission impossible shit."

"Lisanna I really think we need to take you back to the hospital." Juvia said inspecting her friend's forehead.

"Fine, but after tactical village day okay. We need to beat sex crimes after what they did last year."

Chelia started laughing at the memory, Lyon holding in his chuckle. "That was funny. I'm sorry Juvia, but that was hilarious. 'Ahhh my face, dammit, I can't see, I can't see' " He mimicked, Chelia holding her sides as she laughed.

" 'Who shot my vagina! Dammit I'm already out who would do that!?'"

"I'm glad you guys think so!" Juvia said shooting Chelia in the leg.

"Dude what the hell? I'm out? That's against the rules."

"There's no rules in the crime fighting world Chelia."

"Is that so Lyon?" Lisanna said and then shooting him in the leg as well.

"Damn you Lisanna! I helped you out! I saved your life."

"You actually didn't."

"I actually – "

"DON'T FUCK WITH THE SEVEN – SEVEN MOTHERFUCKERS AAAAAAUUUUUGGGH!"

"Sounds like Natsu. We better run." And the four of them scattered into all different directions as the pink haired, trigger happy cop came through, guns blazing.

"Natsu stop yelling you're giving a way are whereabouts!" Wendy chimed in, aiming a gun much too large for her. "We gotta find the rest of our unit. This is about team building."

"And guns."

"And team building."

"And explosives."

"Natsu."

"Fine, and team building."

He sighed loudly, lulling his head backwards as the rookie followed behind him. "We're gonna waste our time looking for them and not get enough kills!"

"This is super unorganized. How can anything get done this way?"

"Well we used to send different precincts out at different times and try and set course record, but that got boring fast. So we changed it too everyone goes at once and basically whoever gets the most kills wins."

"Doesn't sound like training…"

"It's really not, it's more like a free day of paintball. Precinct 77 is never anything but detectives though. Erza made it so. None of us could ever be real perps. This new information about Juvia and Lisanna makes sense as too why they kicked so much ass as perps last year. They're not allowed anymore – they got way too into it."

"Go figure. So do you guys like pull straws or how does it get decided. We just like ran aimlessly into the course?"

"The others run into a room, open up the closet doors and just pull a shirt. Whatever it says on that shirt that's what they are. We are never perps because the only perps we collar are you know perverts and that's not fun."

"Right, I wouldn't know how to be a drug dealer, but I could get into the head of a rapist."

"Exactly and that's just…you know buzz kill."

"For sure. So I heard about Juvia's face shooting last year…and the special area. What the hell happened there?"

Natsu started laughing as they walked from room to room, walking past other non perps as they did the same. This was basically war games they'd be harder to find this year. "She was a perp last year and if we couldn't take her out, Homicide would have. So basically Gray had to shoot faster than Mira. Mira didn't want to hurt Juvia so she was aiming for like her arm or something you know to take her out, but she couldn't get a clear shot. Erza seeing this gave that information to Gray and Gajeel. So they decided to hit her where it would hurt, since it was the only clear shot. Well Gray did so he shot her in the face." Natsu continued to laugh. "She fell to the ground and was screaming . She was on her knees and was screaming bloody murder and Gajeel I don't even know how, drops his gun, it magically goes off and shoots her."

"That…doesn't sound right."

"No we've all come to the consensus that Gajeel is lying. We don't really know why he would shoot her in her coochie, but he did."

"Poor Juvia."

"You say that because you didn't see it." Wendy side eyed him as he continued to laugh at the memory. They continued walking through the training simulation, going through a replica inner city ghetto. Some fake perps came through and they both shot, Wendy falling backwards a little bit from the power of the gun she had.

"Nice job rookie!"

"Thanks…" she muttered lowly as they continued their walk through. They heard a shuffling from behind a dumpster and held their guns up. Silently they made their way around to see what the ruckus actually was.

"Natsu!" Lucy announced happily, her eyes going wide with amusement. Gajeel and Gray both waved at the both of them and huddled up with each other.

"Where have you guys been?" Natsu questioned throwing his gun over his shoulder.

"Training! And hiding apparently."

"Figured as much." Natsu said with a grin. "We've got 'em Erza." Natsu said through the radio calling to Erza and the most senior detectives that were with her.

"Alright, I got the cameras on and I've got the scenario for us. NO MORE AIMLESS KILLING OKAY."

Natsu covered his radio with his hand. "She says that all time." He said to Lucy rolling his eyes. "Okay, what's our scenario?"

"The warehouse scene from War. Work as a unit okay. I know things have changed since the original tactical village days, but, we're under watch from everyone as you recall so kick ass. Natsu, I want you to investigate the warehouse as you normally would. Wendy and Gajeel you're back up. Just keep him covered don't be seen. Gray and Lucy you're on sniper detail. There's a bag with a plethora of weapons in the room, pick it up and go."

"Captain, should Lucy really be doing anything if we're being watched?"

"I've convinced the chief she's our newest rookie – which she kind of is, so it's been cleared for the okay."

"Okay, well who's the perps?"

"I don't know. It's not Juvia and Lisanna though, so you're set. Lock the door behind you so no other precinct shows up."

"Got it captain." And Natsu hung up the radio. "You heard that right? Let's get into positions.

…

The team had their places set up in the warehouse. Natsu walked through, gun pointed, completely on guard. Lucy and Gray were upstairs on opposite ends, scouting the area for anyone around. Gajeel and Wendy were acting casual, walking through the warehouse as if they were…window shopping.

"Don't move!" A perp yelled, but Lucy was faster than he was, and was able to shoot him. She ducked down and keeping her gun underneath her for the moment, Gray watching, stunned. Natsu continued walking through the warehouse. He looked through some boxes, acting as if he was onto something rather important. Wendy and Gajeel leaned against the very large window and pretended to text. They giggled like hipsters pointing out how dank and dirty the ware house was. How great it would be for some sort of large party. Their eyes were trained on the movements behind a door that lead to an office. The same door that Natsu was walking up to. Lucy held in a giggle, still trying to finish the movie Wendy had made her watch. A few more perps were skulking around keeping their eyes on Natsu. Wendy and Gajeel followed these perps around and shot them both in the back. They cursed a couple of times shaking their heads at them. They made a mention about how dishonorable that was, but the other two didn't care.

Natsu, went through some random files placed out on a desk, just so conveniently when another guy walked up and tried to get his hands on him. Gray took this one out though.

Natsu moved from the table and went to the door of the office. Gray and Lucy stayed hidden while Gajeel and Wendy stayed hidden in plain sight. When he pushed open the door, he saw Freed and Bickslow, drinking coffee.

"Gah. You weren't supposed to find us yet, we're relaxing." Bickslow said, putting down his coffee and standing up.

"It's so weird being a perp this year. I don't know how Lisanna and Juvia do this. It's so…boring."

"I'm sure it is, Freed. I wouldn't know, I get to have fun every year." Natsu said cockily, holding up his gun and pointing it at him.

"Put your gun down Natsu, there's two of us and one of you." Freed said smirking as he and Bickslow held their guns up at him.

"Oh…" Natsu said, still being quite cocky.

Wendy came through the door and shot Freed in the chest, Gajeel following and shooting Bickslow. Lucy and Gray followed inside and shot them both, with their long range, sniper rifles.

"Seriously?" Bickslow said throwing his hands in the air.

"We're already out!"

Natsu then took his own shots of them, both the men waving their hands in the air in exasperated annoyance. Wendy pulled out two grenades and tossed them in the room, the rest of the unit diving from the room as if they were real grenades. It went off, turning the room orange.

"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU STIL DOING THIS!?" Freed yelled, coughing up orange paint.

Natsu held up an assault rifle and began taking more shots of the two older men. Lucy and Gray, also shot simultaneously while Gajeel did a dance in the background. Wendy was using a very large machine gun, pelting the other two, and the rest of the perps that were trying to escape. They even manage to strike Lisanna and Juvia, Juvia who was once again, hit in the head.

Bickslow and Freed shook their heads at the group and walked away from them.

Through the radio Erza was screaming excitedly.

"YOU FINISHED THE SCENARIO FASTEST. WE WIN! AGAIN!"

There were high fives all around, Lucy smiling at the orange room and the smiling faces.

…

"So over kill huh?" Lucy said leaning her head against Natsu on the bus.

"Well I mean maybe it was, but we go out with a bang each year."

"Did you use your alter ego at all?"

"nope I actually, completely forgot about it. Wendy was forcing me to be serious. How was your tactical village day?"

"It was fun. I finished that movie you like."

"oh? Can I start calling you wildstyle now?"

"What am I a d.j.?"

They both laughed, when Natsu received a text on his phone. He picked it up and read it silently to himself, side eying the blonde next to him.

"good with a gun?" he murmured, wondering why this was apparent news that needed to be said.

…

The bus ride back was more silent than it was on the way there. Most of them had fallen asleep and none of them were excited about being back at the precinct, being back at work. The team was inside for about 5 minutes, before Cana came storming out, eyes seething with rage.

"We have a big fucking problem." Cana announced throwing down a manila envelope. "The defense is going to rip Lucy to shreds and asshole rapist also requested a speedy trial. Oh, and Dr. Sayla has been in lock up long enough for her to be pissed off to sue as well as the hospital you vandalized."

There was a collective sigh among them, what was a fun day, was ending into…a work day.

"We have no evidence for anything anywhere, I am fucking stressed. Okay I…I'm going to get a drink. Look at the envelope because we're going to need to prep for that."

So naturally both Lucy and Natsu went for the envelope. They opened it up together, and together, they pulled out what was bothering Cana so much.

Lucy dropped it, screaming bloody murder and ran from the precinct, almost immediately. Natsu picked them up and shoved them back into the envelope, anger rising in him like he'd never felt before.

"What is it?" Gray asked, peering over his shoulders.

"Lisanna's 'insurance' photos." He muttered, squeezing them in his hands. "Well, at least now I know why she was taken from the hospital."

…

…

**So, this was just supposed to be a fun chapter that made you laugh and gave you an insight to some of the other relationships other than Natsu and Lucy. I wanted to write this chapter because this fic and my other fic are both very dramatic. And the next like 10 chapters are going to be incredibly serious and drama feel. More mystery and more issues. Plus the other characters are going to get more play. I wanted to progress the story while giving something fun and giving other characters the spotlight. Just brace yourselves, the next chunk of this story is going to be feel with drama, maybe tears, lots of violence and smut. And will go back to Natsu's POV. R&R**


	18. Chapter 16: black widow

Lucy hadn't spoken to me since Cana came to her with those photos. She wasn't speaking to Lisanna either. And no matter how many times Lisanna claimed it wasn't her fault, Lucy wouldn't hear it. Frankly it was true, it technically was Lisanna's fault for taking those pictures, especially when she had no reason to.

We only had a few hours to prove that those pictures were stolen by the defense, so they couldn't be used in the trial. And instead of trying to prove it, I was dealing with an ice cold blonde that refused to speak to me and a silver haired idiot who was coughing up blood.

"I'm helping Natsu, since this is my fault apparently!"

"No, you need to go back to the hospital."

"Clearly not safe there."

"You're literally dying right in front of me, go to the hospital!"

"No! if I die, then I die whatever. Everyone dies. I can't just sit back and do nothing when it's my fault she's in this mess."

"Lisanna – "

"Shut up, both of you." Lucy finally spoke, after hours of silence. She was leaned up against the doorframe, her hair falling over her face. Narrowed brown eyes peaked through the tresses, there was a glare shooting daggers into both of us. "Go do your job, and leave Lisanna to me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea – "

"I'm going to take care of her myself. Now go do your job." Her words dripped demand and anger. I had never seen her like this before. She was like a completely different person. I didn't like it, but I was turned on at the same time. Talk about the complicated mix of emotions.

"Lucy, we can't prove anything. The only thing we have is the tapes from the hospital which show that Lisanna was never taken. Hell we don't even know if she was for sure, we just know what Juvia told us."

"What's that supposed to mean Dragneel?"

"It means that the defense can argue that you two set everything up and they will argue that you gave them the pictures. And there's nothing we can do to disprove it."

There was silence in the room, an eerie silence. I could see the cogs in Lucy's mind work. I knew what she was doing, I knew she was plotting something, or at least trying to. This was the face, the same face she made when she agreed to be bait, and then used her zodiacs to kill half of the SKP members. It was this face. Eyes narrowed, brows furrowed. Her cheeks sucked in slightly, while her lips were ever so pursed. She was plotting something and I didn't like it.

"Alright. Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower. Can you at least get some info from Cana on how court may go?"

"Yeah I can do that." I was a little shaky, her voice never lost its tone. That was terrifying.

…

"So you have no proof!?" Cana yelled at me, after I manage to avoid her for the first hour I was there. But she eventually saw me, digging through photocopies of the tape from the hospital. I guess it's hard to hide when you have salmon colored hair. "We're fucked. I am not prepared for this. I'm not!"

"Then why go to trial?"

"Because, I went through the trouble of refilling the charges of attempted murder for Lucy, and the grand jury indicted him within minutes. This is fast, the fastest trial to date. My boss is making me go to trial with this and…there are some things I have to do now that I may not want to do.

"Can't you just have Lisanna and Juvia testify?"

"They aren't credible, they're dirty cops!" She growled at me, alcohol dripping from her breath. "We're just gonna have to…go hard."

"Hard?"

"Yeah. Hard. Lucy is probably going to hate me…at least the rapist's trial will be an easy one."

"When is that?"

"This afternoon."

"What!? You have two trials in one day?"

"I told you, someone upstairs is trying to fuck sex crimes into the ground."

"Someone upstairs? But the judge is the one who okayed these things!? Who was this fucking judge!?"

"Judge Kyouka."

"I've never heard of her."

"She's new. Showed up right when Jude Heartfilia died."

"That doesn't sound good for us."

"It's not."

…

This was, different. I've taken part in many trials before, watching Minerva take down perp after perp, in all her terrifying glory. Testified many times. This was different though. The woman on the stand wasn't just any woman it was Lucy. And Cana was new. She'd never done anything with sex crimes. And of course, Zancrow's lawyer happened to be someone we'd never heard of before. Long red hair and a matching red pant suit, it was bizarre.

"Present your opening statement, Miss Alberona."

She nodded, smiling. She had been drinking all morning so, this would be interesting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I'm here to prove to you today, that the man sitting over there, Zancrow, is guilty of attempted homicide, homicide, grand theft, and destruction of city property. This man not only killed two innocent people with the help of his lackeys, he then moved on to join a volatile gang, and commit various crimes within the organization. The most recent, being the attempted murder of heiress Heartfilia, days after her father's death, even going so far so too set up her eventual rape. He put a police officer in the hospital almost killing him and committed grand theft auto in the process and he managed to destroy hundreds and thousands of property. He absolutely needs to be stopped!"

And she took her seat. So far she was convincing, you couldn't tell she had drank a full bottle of jack.

"Your statement, flare?"

So, the judge knew her.

"Yes of course" She stumbled over her foot, a few of her papers falling out. She was messy, she didn't seem confident. "Jury, my colleague here would like for you to believe that my client is guilty of these horrendous crimes. When the charges themselves are rather erroneous. I will show you, that without a doubt, my client is innocent of all these charges. He can't be guilty of something, because someone he may know was a part of something terrible. I will show you today that my client had nothing to do with these false charges." And she took her seat.

"Prosecution's first witness?" Kyouka called. She was almost as stunning as Sayla, looking quite alike. As if they were sisters.

"I call to the stand Lucy Heartfilia."

I hadn't seen Lucy since I left this morning. She looked, wonderful. A very modest black dress with a nice white coat covering the top. She was wearing three inch black heels, no make-up, hair placed into two low ponytails. She looked like a deer, walking into open fire. She looked positively innocent.

"Can you please tell us your name and age for the court."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm 18 years old."

"Hello Lucy." She spoke so warm. "Now, I know this is going to be hard for you, but can you in detail, give the events of September 10th?"

"Yes. I was leaving the hospital after an injury I had sustained. I was standing in the waiting room when I noticed a man staring at me. I watched as that same man followed me out of the hospital doors. I got into my car and lost track of said man. We went on the drive back to my home when I felt something slam into my car. There were shots being fired from every which way, the car being slammed into over and over again. Pretty soon, 3, 4, 5 cars came up out of nowhere and starting shooting at us, and slamming into us. Pretty soon the car was wrecked and we had to dock and dodge around corners. The man from the hospital was following me around personally and shooting at me. His little friends started shooting at everyone else. Building and homes were destroyed, along with residence cars."

"I see, and how was this matter resolved Miss Heartfilia?"

"The man held a gun to detective Redfox's head and told us to let him leave or he'd kill him and that it wasn't over."

"I see and is the man who did this in the courtroom now?"

"Yes."

"Can you point to him?"

And she did, pointing straight to Zancrow. This was a great tactic. You don't accuse unless asked, it makes you more…believable."

"Right. Now can you tell me the events of September 15th?"

"Yes. The Magnolia rapist was still at large, so the sex crimes unit decided to do a sting operation at the park, near the Fairy Tail square. While there, SKP members showed up and Zancrow was with them. He was arrested on the spot."

Cana smiled and walked away from Lucy towards her briefcase. "Your witness." She called to defense taking a seat at her desk.

"Cross." Flare announced. "Why were you in the hospital that day?"

"I was shot."

"By who?"

Oh no.

"Objection! Relevance."

"In order to corroborate her timeline, we need to know why she was in the hospital exactly."

"But what does that have to do with who!?"

"I'll allow it."

"Thank you judge, now who shot you?"

"Lisanna Strauss."

"Detective Lisanna Strauss?"

"Yes."

"The same detective that almost lost her badge for savagely beating my client?"

I saw the strain in Lucy's eyes.

"Yes."

"Why did she shoot you? Isn't she your friend?"

"Yes, it was an accident."

"Oh right of course. So, after your friend, 'accidentally' shot you, you noticed my client just hanging out in the same hospital as you and apparently he followed you?"

"He did follow me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Well I've never been shot before, but I find it interesting that in that state of mind you can clearly identify someone and the fact that they were following you. Unless you didn't."

"I did."

"How can you be sure? You were just getting out of the hospital; it's very possible that you imagined my client there, that you mistake him for someone else in your state of mind."

"I didn't imagine the gunfight between the police and the gang."

"Yes, a gang my client has no affiliation with. Just something you accused him of. Isn't it very likely that if he was there, he, like other civilians including yourself, were caught in the cross hairs? That he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"He held a gun to – "

"So you say, yet the police are unable to prove that. Tell me what happened the night my client was arrested?"

"What do you mean?"

"You already confirmed yourself that Detective Lisanna Strauss had brutally attacked him the night he was arrested. Your friend attacked him. Anything else happen that the court should be aware of?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Did you or did you not witness, more police brutality upon my client!"

"Objection! Relevance and badgering. Your honor, this line of questioning does not pertain to the case!"

"Police brutality pertains to everything, your honor."

"She's right Miss Alberona, I'll allow it."

Who the fuck was this judge?

"Now Miss Heartfilia please, answer my question."

"_No_." She breathed out, I could see the strain in her expression, and I felt myself tense up. Shit. She lied.

"Oh, so you weren't there when he was taken back to the precinct, even though you had been there when he was arrested."

"That is correct."

She smiled; shit was that part of her plan?

"No further questions your honor. Your witness Cana."

Cana kept a very calm demeanor, breathing easily, graceful as ever.

"Miss Heartfilia you can step down." She looked around the courtroom and smiled at me. Oh no.

"I call detective Dragneel to the stand." And I stood up, making my way to the stand. I didn't have to be told, as a cop its part of your job to testify for the prosecution.

"Detective, were you with Lucy the day of the shootout."

"Yes."

"And tell me exactly what you saw?"

"Well I was in the hospital with Lucy and I saw Zancrow staring at her. He was there the entire time we were; he followed us out of the hospital. He got into his car and attacked us."

"And did you see him hold a gun to detective Redfox's head?"

"Yes. He held him hostage; we were forced to let him go at the time."

"And could you inform the court on what your investigation into him found?"

"That he was 1 of 7, a small, but powerful section of the SKP gang. We also found photos that connected him to the murders of Lyrica and Treble. The missing council members."

"Of course." Cana said proudly. She walked back to her desk and pulled out some rather large photos from her briefcase. She placed them on a stand and showed them to me and the entire courtroom. "This first photo is the x – ray from Miss Heartfilia's wound. What does it look like it look like to you?"

"A small space right below her ribcage."

"Right and can you point out the bullet?"

"Yeah it's right there."

"Right, you see no vital organs do you?"

"No."

"And if I recall, you have dealt with a similar bullet wound yourself right?"

"Yes."  
"Did it affect your brain's ability to process what a person looks like?"

"Not at all."

"Objection! He is not a medical professional; he cannot give answers to something like that."

"The jury needs to see that this bullet wound has no connection to her mind, and that another victim can contest to that."

"Overruled. I'll allow it."

"Your honor –"

"You were the one who spoke like a medical professional when it came to her brain function, so I'm going to allow Miss Alberona."

"Thank you. Now, this photo." She pulled out the evidence Gray and I had found. "This photo is of Zancrow standing of the dead bodies of Lyrica and Treble am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Your witness."

"CROSS!" well shit. "Why were you in the hospital with Miss Heartfilia?"

"She was injured; I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Why? Why take such a personal interest?"

"The whole precinct was there. I was the one who found her when she was shot, I needed to help her."

"How did you find her?"

"She was shot the night her father was murdered, we showed up to process the scene and she was there, bleeding out."

"So you stayed in the hospital the entire time?"

"Yes."

"As well as the whole precinct?"

I paused. I couldn't lie on the stand, it was against my oath as a cop. "No."

"Oh. Just you. And my client, he claims you performed police brutality on him. Is that true?"

"I did not brutalize him." I had no recollection of it really.

"You didn't savagely beat him when he didn't give you the answers he wanted? Tell me detective, do you have problems with blacking out?"

"Yes."

"So not only is it possible that you imagined my client being there, based on Lucy' words, but you probably blacked out beating him into a bloody pulp."

"I didn't imagine someone with hair like that, and I don't remember if I beat him savagely, but my fists weren't all too sore."

"Well it's okay, I can remind you." she pulled out her own photos and placed them on a stand as Cana had done so. "This." It was Zancrow, his face swollen and black. His nose broken, his lips bloodied. He looked like he'd been hit with a mac truck. "This is what my client looked like when I went to see him in the precinct. Can you remember who did this?"

"No."

"How convenient. Just like it's convenient that you happened to be there when Lucy was shot, and you happened to be there when Zancrow was arrested. Just like it's convenient that you found these photos after Zancrow's charges were dropped. Why are you so interested in my client?"

"I'm not, he's guilty."

"Says you. Tell me are you sleeping with Miss Heartfilia?"

"Objection! Who the victim sleeps with does not pertain to anything in this case!"

"Oh I believe it has everything to do with the case. If she's sleeping with the detective he would have ample reason to pile up fake evidence against him."

"Overruled." Fuck this judge.

"Are you sleeping with Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yes." I couldn't lie, they had that photo. Even if they wouldn't show the photo in the courtroom it was a risk that I wasn't willing to take.

"And are you aware that Zancrow worked for Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

"And you're aware that Zancrow and Miss Heartfilia never got along. In fact her father was the only reason they even interacted."

"Yes."

"So isn't it likely that her annoyance with him led her to believe he was out to get her? That her father's paranoia was genetic?"

"NO."

"Really? You have no proof my client did these things do you? No witnesses – that aren't connected to you two – no bullets. No DNA all you have is what Lucy says and isn't worth it to say that because you're sleeping with her you're going to believe her?"

The reasons the charges were dropped was because of lack of evidence. I have yet to figure out how Cana was able to refile these charges, but I knew this was needed for the case with Meredy's parents. There was no evidence for this. Now that I think about it I can't figure out how this got passed the grand jury.

It was as if someone allowed it to get this far, just to humiliate Lucy.

"No." I finally said, after a long silence. This wasn't a good look for the jury.

"No further questions."

Cana stood up, stoically, powering her way up to the booth. "When did you start sleeping with Miss Heartfilia?"

"A couple of weeks ago, maybe a month."

"When was Lucy released from the hospital?"

"6 weeks ago."

She walked over to the jury and handed them some paperwork. "The release date is clear. These two did not start sleeping together at the time of Zancrow's attack. In fact it was only after that they decided to be in a relationship with each other. Which means every decision up until that point was completely unbiased! Lucy Heartfilia is a victim, not a criminal and her sex life does not decide whether there's a difference."

Damn.

"No further questions."

"Detective Dragneel please step down." Flare called from her spot. And I did just that. I was feeling sick, how could Cana prove he was guilty when this became a battle of whether Lucy was credible or not. Why was Lucy being dragged through the mud like this, she's not the one on trial.

"Defense calls, Doctor Geraldine to the stand." The doctor, the doctor that treated Lucy, the doctor that was in the hospital room with us, that doctor. Shit not that doctor.

"Can you tell me what you saw at the hospital?"

"Yes. Miss Heartfilia had come in with two detectives. She was complaining of a bullet wound, so we pulled the bullet out and stitched her right up. One of the men, the salmon one, he had decided to stay the entire time she was there. I really just thought it was the sweetest thing, you could really see how much he loves her. He slept in her room with her and at one point the hospital bed."

"Anything else you may have noticed?"

"Yeah, the other detectives were adamant about leaving, but he didn't really want to. And the way they looked at each other. It was very lovely. It reminded me of that song by Bon Iver you know that uhm skinny love song."

"That's all – oh wait, is it at all possible, for someone to be in a bit of a delusional state after major surgery like that?"

"Oh of course it is. You can hear and see whatever you want when you have that much pain meds in your system."

"No further questions."

I looked at Cana's face, which had completely fallen. She was stunned, she wasn't expecting this. No one was expecting this.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury alone with those release papers, I have non doctored photo I'd like you to pass around. Warning it's a bit graphic." She handed them a photo, the photo. I felt my stomach drop, I watched as Lucy buried her head into her hands. She was definitely crying. "Note the date on these photos is the day after my client was arrested, 6 days after he supposedly chased them from the hospital. Nothing detective Dragneel did, including the way my client was treated, was unbiased. Lucy Heartfilia was an heiress who ran away from home and when my client attempted to bring her home she started a threshold of lies and used detective Natsu for her advantage. She should be on trial, not him!"

"Objection! She's leading the jury. She's not making her case, rather giving them an unabashed opinion."

"I withdraw the statement."

It didn't matter, the jury heard it and they can disregard it, but it will still be in their heads, it will cause doubt.

"I call Dragneel back to the stand." Cana called. I stood up yet again, confused. Why wasn't she questioning any of the other detectives?

"Detective Natsu, you are in fact sleeping with the complaining witness. And in that photo, you two seem to be on a kitchen counter, is that correct?"

"Yes." What was Cana's angle? Why was she asking this?

"And whose counter is that?"

"Mine."

"And why is it yours?"

"She's staying with me."

"Right, so she's in your presence most of the time?"

"Yes even at the precinct."

"So in your presence, has Zancrow ever showed up peacefully to escort her home?"

"No he has not."

"And she was shot the night her father was killed – had you seen Zancrow show up before then?"

"Nope."

"So, according to you, the defendant never showed up until after her father was murdered?"

"Yes that is correct."

"So how could he try and bring her home to a dead man?"

If this was courtroom drama, mouths would have dropped. I looked on as Flare twitched an eye, something she wasn't counting on.

She walked closer to me; I could see the disdain in Cana's eyes. "You are aware that she's 18."

"Yes."

"Have you always been aware of this?"

Why was she doing this?

"No."

"So, you started sleeping with her unaware of her actual age?"

"Yes."

"And this was after her rape, and after her father being killed, and after being attacked in public?"

"Yes…" I grunted, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So, this girl, in her vulnerable state, leaned on your for guidance, and you slept with her."

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Yes."

"So, if anything, you were using her. And you have absolutely nothing to gain from trying to lock up Zancrow, she may, but you don't. So if you're using her, what does it matter to you if Zancrow goes to jail or not? What does it matter to you what she says? It shouldn't. You just investigated a case, while victimizing a victim all over again."

"Objection! Relevance!"

"All I'm saying is that Natsu was using her, not the other way around. He has nothing to gain from investigating the defendant. As the defense implied."

"I'll allow it."

This was awful all this was doing was making both Lucy and I look like assholes. Cana called me down and called Gray to the stand. And then Gajeel. It was the same for both of them, a back and forth on how closeness was a problem and sleeping to close to the enemy was an issue. Then Cana went on and dragged them the way she dragged me. It was terrible; it had nothing to do with the case.

This was probably Cana's plan the whole time. After 2 hours of this nonsense the defense finally rested as did Cana.

That Flare was much more dangerous than she looked. They gave their closing statements and like that it was done. We left the courtroom, Lucy shaking. Every relationship she had with anyone had been on trial.

"Cana what the hell!" I yelled as soon as we left the courtroom. "What was that!?"

"We don't have evidence I have to prove that the investigation was necessary because of the defendant's actions rather than Lucy's. I had to make sure that the victim stayed a victim in the eyes of the jury regardless of how I did it."

"So ya made us look like pigs!?" Gajeel retorted.

"I had to do what I had to do. If that jury thinks you guys are pigs and they're innocent girls it'll male this idea that there's some vendetta out for Zancrow seem ridiculous."

"That's bullshit! Lucy, c'mon let's – " I paused when I saw her frozen, staring at her tablet. She looked shocked, scared, and ill all at once.

"And in a surprise shock, this photo of Lucy Heartfilia, and her detective lover was revealed. It is believed that she used him to further gain her criminal career and that this will possibly cost him his job. People are now calling her, The Black Widow."

I yanked it from her, turning it off immediately. "Lucy don't listen – "

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug, her sobs were muffled by my scarf. I felt tears dampening my shoulder. The whole world saw something so horrendous, and there was nothing we could do about it, goddamn paparazzi.

…

After about 2 hours we were called back into the courtroom, the judge sitting calmly, tapping her finger. "Has the jury come to a decision?"

"No, your honor, we're deadlocked." There was a sigh of relief from everyone, everyone, but Lucy.

"Okay, we will come back in here tomorrow morning. Hopefully a decision will be made." And that was that. Lucy and I walked out together, neither of us ashamed of our now very public relationship.

"It's okay, Lucy, it's okay. This means that someone in the jury doesn't' believe that bullshit."

"Yeah, but it also means someone does."

….

**So if this chapter was boring I'm sorry, but I gotta close parts of the chapter before I start opening other parts. I really want you guys to pay attention to everything because even details in this chapter are important to the end. And this chapter starts a lot of stuff so really pay attention to the details of this chapter it's important to the characters. R&R also I apologize for the timing of this chapter being updated at the time of this celebrity nude scandal it was not on purpose.**


	19. chapter 17: Sing like pigeon

"We're still deadlocked your honor."

"Alright, we will come back tomorrow and hopefully get an answer."

My stomach tightened yet again. Three days of deadlocked, they were still deadlocked. How was this happening?

Cana looked positively messy every day of court. She looked more stressed, smelt more drunk, her hair was less and less neat, and her outfits stopped matching. She was wrecked over this trial and on top of that she was trying the Magnolia Rapist. Something else Lucy had to testify in.

Though she was a strong woman. She didn't let it show that it affected her. But I slept next to her every night, I knew it was.

I was still pissed at cana for slandering my name like that. I'm not a pig, I love Lucy and she loves me and the fact that, people don't believe that made me sick. I could look at Cana and see how important it was for her to win. Everything was on the line for her. And even if Zancrow is convicted, his people will come after her. And I knew that.

"Well…" lucy said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what to do." Erza boomed, surprising both of us. "You go home, and you get back to your job. We still don't have Terry's or Jude's killer and we've turned up two more bodies. One of them was a child. Go."

I said my farewells to Lucy and followed Erza out of the courthouse. Lucy walked with Cana towards a town car that was called for her. Paparazzi was insane today. Calling for her, screaming 'black widow' over and over again. I watched as she pushed back tears and ignored them all, being as stoic as possible.

It was debated whether that was smart, because it made her look strong, or idiotic, because it made her look cold.

"So these bodies?"

"It's complicated. There's a reason Gray wasn't in court today."

…

"Why is he here!?" gray hollered at Erza, storming through the precinct.

"He's your partner, he's gonna help you, deal with it. The only people who know are me and you, I haven't even told him yet."

Ohmygod. Did Gray kill someone!?

"Dammit I don't need people – "

"Gray, he is your partner. And you can't possibly be surprised…"

"What the hell is going on?"

Gray glared at me and stormed up to the interrogation room.

"Is that Silver? Your father Silver? One of the best detectives to ever retire?"

"Yep."

"what the hell is going on?"

"He was arrested last night for trespassing. They brought him here cause he's my father and he told me that Ultear came to him with a dilemma, a guilty conscience. Apparently she and her goons killed a mother and child because of some sort of debt I don't know. my father attempted to find out if this was true, by finding the bodies, but was caught before he could. And now we have to bring Ultear in. I don't know…what to do."

"We do our jobs."

"yes_ now_ we do our jobs, but when it comes to Lucy – "

"We are not talking about Lucy right now."

"Right." Gray wasn't too pleased with me or with life. Gray can never seem to catch a break. "Hey dad." He said pressing the button on the window. "C'mon we're gonna go talk to Ultear."

…

It was, without a doubt, the most awkward drive I'd ever been on in my life. I've known silver my entire life, and he's the reason Gray wanted to be a detective. He took me in when my father died – my mother having died at birth. He was a wonderful man, even if he did have a daughter he knew nothing about.

But this was weird. Silver who was a lot like Gray, was quiet and unemotional the entire drive. He complained once about betraying his daughter that he finally got to trust him, and Gray had nothing to rebuttle in return.

And Juvia is close to both Ultear in Meredy which means Juvia knew a lot of things and probably told Gray a lot of things and like me, he put it off at fear of incarcerating the people he cares about.

"Oh it's you three." Ultear said as she opened the door. "Thanks _dad_, knew I could count on you." sarcasm laced with every word.

"Ultear, we need to know where this mother and child are."

"Yeah, alright Gray, but just so you know I didn't kill that child."

"C'mon Ultear."

And she did, following us to the car, and sliding into the backseat.

…

She sat in the interrogation room, Gray sitting on the outside. Because of his personal involvement Erza and I decided to do the talking.

"Talk Ultear, tell us what happened?"

"Fine. I'm only doing this because there's a chance Meredy is going to die, and it's given me a change of heart." There was pain in her voice even if she was trying to seem uncaring. "So, I'm sure you guys already know, but I'm the leader of the 7 kin of purgatory."

We both looked at her stupidly.

"SKP."

Well that made sense.

"The 7 kin of purgatory , is a small sector of GH, Grimoire Heart. The head of the affiliation, because we are not some gangbangers we're more than that. Jude Heartfilia hired us to run one of his casinos. There was a guy there, his name was Niki cicero. Niki cicero thought he was hot shit, thought he was the best of the best. He thought that because he was friends with Jude, he could just do whatever he pleases. That he was made. No one could touch him."

"And that wasn't true?" I said, leaning back in my chair, as I watched the way her eyes shifted downwards. Ultear pulled this tactic in court. Avoid eye contact, look confident, look as if she didn't care. It was a strange look, but it worked. I was interested in what she had to say.

"Of course it wasn't. He was stealing from Jude's casino. And he thought that Jude wouldn't mind cause they were friends. Isn't that some shit? You wouldn't be okay with a friend stealing from you would you?"

"No." Erza and I both answered. "So it's safe to say that Jude had him killed then?" Erza asked, tapping her finger against the table.

"Well not at first. They were friends, he didn't wanna kill his friend. He warned him once, verbally. Niki didn't listen, he didn't think he had to. So he got another verbal warning – and niki once again didn't listen. Now Jude never gave verbal warnings. It was always violent and if you fucked up again you were dead. So he gave him two verbal warnings as a friend and when he didn't listen, he was pissed. He initially just wanted us to break his fingers and ban him for life, but then he find out that Niki was wiring the money to his competitors."

"How did he find that out?"

"Ask your partner's little girlfriend. She's one of the best detectives I've ever met in my life, and she's very helpful you know. she was investigating him for a completely different crime, murder I think – well she would have to be right? She found out where that money was going and told Jude – just because she felt loyalty to him. So when Jude found out, he was ordered to be killed."

"And that's obviously not a dealbreaker for you."

"No, it is not Erza. My loyalty outweighs everything else. We were supposed to kill him and if word got out whatever, that was fine, that meant people knew better. But, things didn't go down that way."

I could hear the sadness in her voice. That confidence she had was gone.

"Myself, Rusty, Kain, Meredy, and Zancrow paid a visit to his home. Kain did his usual, destroying everything in sight, Rusty and Zancrow messed with his wife and daughter. Nothing of the sort that you work with, just being general assholes, threatening them and what not. I questioned him and Meredy watched in horror. It was her first real job with us – and she was terrified and exhilarated at the same time. I don't know how it happened. I had lost complete control of the situation. Zancrow is a terrible litte shit, and told Niki to just admit his wrong doing or he was going to kill his kid. Rusty agreed that was a good idea and that his wife should go to. There was so much screaming and this weird gross laughter, I had picked Meredy up and covered her from the sight. I mean it wasn't going the way it was supposed to. I had turned my head to see Zancrow firing a gun at the kid's head and Rusty shooting the wife. At that moment a line had been crossed. I immediately killed Niki and made Kain take Meredy out of there. I remember thinking not to take Zancrow, he was overkill he was a sociopath, he didn't mind harming and killing children. This was his first one though."

"If that was his first one then how do you know – "

"He tried to kill Meredy and I convinced him not to. I adopted her when she was 3 so he wouldn't kill her. So I knew he was capable of it and I was always so sure to make sure he wasn't around if children were going to be there, but Jude…he wanted the fear of god in this man. He wanted his old friend to seriously feel hopeless before he died."

"You realize you just admitted to capital murder and being an accomplice, you're under arrest." I said, hating having to arrest someone who had helped my friends out in many ways before.

"Yes, I know. it's fine. Let me tell you where the bodies are, before you take me to the tombs."

We nodded, glad to have her cooperate so well with us.

"We had talked about what to do and we decided to leave niki there. His wife and daughter were buried together in the house that Michelle lived in – only it was just an empty lot at the time. It's not surprising that Jude would have a house built there and then give it to his psycho kid. Should have just had Hades handle this, why us? Why us? I still don't understand why it was us."

"So if you had such a problem why are you still with this association?"

"Because I'm a very loyal person Erza. I made a promise to take care of Lucy. We – did not have anything to do with the hit. That was all Zancrow. Why do you think Flare is his Lawyer? I refuse to represent him."

"So, their bodies are located under Michelle's house? Is that connected to her murder?" I immediately changed the subject, I wanted to get this done and nip it in the bud, before trying to figure out the loose ends of anything else.

And she had just confirmed that Hades did work for Jude. Ultear and Juvia it would seem were a goldmine of information. Which would mean that so is Lisanna. I would eventually pay her a visit to th Zodiacs hideout where she was being taken care of.

Lucy's idea of course, she was so shady.

"No . " Ultear must have answered in the middle of my inner monologue.

I turned my head to signal Gajeel and Wendy to get and go find those bodies. We don't need a warrant to search a homicide scene.

…

"We got two skeletons here. One adult, one child."

"Thanks Gajeel. Natsu, let Gray know that Ultear was telling the truth. Ultear, I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to -"

"Hold the fcking phone don't any of you move."

OH shit Levy was back. Why was she here?

"You guys questioned my client without reading her, her rights."

"What!?" Erza and I both yelled, standing up from the table.

"When you claimed that my client was under arrest her rights needed to be read to her regardless of the situation. Everything she said after that point is inadmissible."

"She confessed!"

"Yeah, but without those bodies that means nothing. Besides we have better information for you."

"I know what happened to Mavis and I know why Lucy is being targeted. I know who this serial killer is, and I can give you the names of each victim SKP has been responsible for." Ultear said with a sly smirk. She played us. She fucking played us.

"And we'll tell you, if you Offer her immunity."

Cana then came powering through the door glaring at all of us. "This should not have happened without my knowledge." She immediately snapped at Erza.

"I am so tired of you acting like you run this – "

"I do run this place Erza. You cannot arrest anyone without my warrant. You cannot interrogate anyone without my consent. You cannot do a damn thing without me saying it's okay or not. All you're supposed to do is gather information and let me make decisions. That is how it works or did you forget."

Cana then got up and into Erza's face, rolling her neck as she did. Oh my gosh it was terrifying. She was ballsier than Minerva was.

"Is that clear Scarlet?"

"Crystal."

"We accept the deal only if the information is valuable. If it isn't worth shit, the deal is off. Got it."

"Fair enough." And the two lawyers shook hands.

"Alright. Talk Ultear."

"Glad too. Mavis was a top prosecutor and a thorn in Jude's side. She questioned every decision he made as a judge and suspected him of being more than a billionaire who just felt like being a judge. She felt that someone who was so fast and loose with convictions and owned some casinos wasn't exactly a good man. So she was constantly investigating him and she found out what you all already know, and that became a problem. So he had Hades, poison her and sent her to Sayla's hospital. Here's the issue with that, Mavis had an admirer who was mildly obsessed with her. And when he found out she was poisoned he had her moved to the hospital he owned so that he could keep her alive. You know that crazy hospital. After he figured out Jude was involved, he thought it would be nice to get vengeance by killing Layla. Which he did. He poisoned her, sent her to Sayla, an Sayla allowed her to deteriorate. And from that point on it was the Heartfilia family members falling one by one. And any of us who had any connection to him as well. And when we all die, he'll either attempt to wake Mavis or pull the plug."

"Who is this guy? And how do you know all of this?"

"Hades and Juvia shared this information with me. Juvia was a part of the plot to kill Mavis – sort of. She gave him the poison, but she didn't know what it was for. Hades never felt right about it, and he told Layla – which is a big no – no. Layla was never supposed to know about those things. She would never approve. And she didn't. And it made her fear Jude, so much, but what was scarier, so Hades said, was the fact that Layla knew it wasn't over and someone would hurt Hades. She wrote him letter after letter, she wrote me letters, she wrote everyone who was involved to run. And none of us did. And in her death she tasked Levy with protecting everyone, and continuing to write the letters. She tasked Lisanna with making sure that whatever was needed to be done to end this would be and she tasked Juvia with protecting Lucy. Somewhere down the line, both girls got so sidetracked with doing what was asked of Jude and being cops, they forgot. We all did, all of us except Levy. Even the killer seemed to have forgotten, until Hades was murdered. On the same day as Layla only years later. None of us made the connection, until Gray told Juvia about the gun nonsense. She told me and we both realized that it was the same person, not that we can prove it."

"Who is it!?" Erza screamed.

"His name is Zeref. You may have heard of him. He's legit crazy. He was obsessed with Mavis and has been plotting his revenge on Jude for years now. he's taking his sweet time, so he doesn't build a patter, although killing Michelle, Jude and trying to kill Lucy all at once is lazy. He must be tired of waiting."

"Why thought? he wants to hurt Jude so why commit murders after he's dead."

"He's under the impression that Lucy's dead. Don't know why. Of course now with this trial, he's going to know and she's fucked."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah and if you need evidence, Lisanna has most of it in her house. She has evidence that proves Mavis' murder. You won't find anything on Layla's murder though unless you can put pressure on Sayla – and you won't. of the high 9 she is the strongest, mentally. And she's like one of the only High 9 I know of, her and Keith. And Keith is impossible to find. No one knows where he is."

"Okay. I need you guys to go out and arrest Kain and Rusty Rose for the murder of that mother and child. Find Sayla and pressure her somehow get her to talk and when you do arrest her. We need to find Zeref. Natsu, you are officially on Lucy duty. She is not to leave your sight, you are not to come to work without her. You are her shadow. Gajeel you need to keep an eye on Levy because she's probably in danger too. I have an idea, but I need complete cooperation – in between trials for this alright. We have to be stealthy."

We all agreed with Cana and left doing as we're told. I noticed how Gajeel wasn't exactly speaking with Levy, not exactly happy with her. I couldn't believe that Ultear just sat on this information as long as she did. That's probably why she was meeting with Lucy and Ultear's people were attacked, so someone was after her as well.

And it suddenly made sense. She was telling us this because of her imminent death. She was absolving her soul even if it was twisted how she did it.

…

**This was a short chapter. Just need to progress the story. The next chapter will be filled with Nalu fluff and angst and all that good stuff. It will also tie up the loose ends in the 'who's trying to kill lucy' part of the story which is almost over and about to be resolved. Then it's going to be chapter after chapter of court stuff. And then we're going to get to the second part of this story which is another whodunit and then the third part of this story is going to come around full circle. So thanks for hanging in there and reading. It's going to get much more exciting and by the end you're going to be surprised. Did not bother to spell check.**


End file.
